Zutara o Kataang
by Kyoshi-C
Summary: Zuko, pobre de él, pero la vida le da una nueva oportunidad!
1. Una Maestro Fuego

**Hola a todos y espero que disfruten mi FF es el primero. **

**Le voy a agregar un nuevo personaje, será una maestro fuego y tendrá como nombre Canela.**

**PD: disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía XD. **

Capitulo 1:

Una Maestro Fuego.

Aang, Sokka y Katara viajaban distraídos sobre Appa, nada que ver, nada que hacer, cuando vieron un bosque totalmente quemado y a una niña tirada en el piso.

-Hay alguien ahí- dijo Aang y los tres bajaron de Appa.

-Alguien o no es de la Nación del Fuego- dijo Sokka- Miren sus ropas.

-Por favor Sokka es solo una niña- dijo Katara.

-Puede ser una trampa.

-No lo creo Sokka- dijo Aang.

-Insisto puede ser una trampa para atraparte Aang.

Pero Aang no escucho a Sokka y toco el brazo de la niña, sintió una especie de energía y vio algo, una corta visión en la cual esta extraña niña huía de unos maestros fuegos junto a varias personas más.

-Auch- dijo Aang.

-Ves te dije no era confiable, vamos- dijo Sokka.

-¿Qué paso Aang?

-No lo se Katara, pero lo que si se es que ella estaba huyendo.

-¿Huyendo? ¿Pero de que?

-No lo se, es mejor que la ayudemos.

-Ayudarla!-exclamo Sokka- Puede meternos en problemas.

-O puede sacarnos de ellos-dijo Aang- por lo que pude ver es una maestro fuego.

-Ves peor aun, yo no seré parte de esto.

-Aang alo mejor ella te puede ayudar a manipular el fuego control.-dijo Katara.

-No podría volver a hacerlo, no después de lo que paso la última vez que lo intente.

-No te preocupes por mi, descuida preocupémonos por ella creo que esta mal.

-Si tienes razón.

-¿Qué ambos están locos? No podemos ayudarla-dijo Sokka.

-Pero solo mírala-dijo Katara- por lo menos cuidémosla hasta que despierte.

-Solo hasta que despierte.

-Si, si como digas-dijo Aang.

-Nunca me escuchan-dijo Sokka- súbanla y vamos nos de aquí.

La misteriosa niña comenzó a recordar mediante un sueño.

_Era un grupo de hombres y mujeres que viajaban juntos, hasta que unos maestros fuego llegaron _

_-Maestro, maestro gritaba la niña. _

_-Vete, escapa- le decía un anciano. _

_-No puedo peleare. _

_-Hazme caso, debes huir, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, debes advertir al Reino Tierra y al Avatar de lo que… _

La niña despertó involuntariamente.

-Veo que despertaste ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿A? que donde estoy ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Aang, te encontramos en un bosque, ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es…

No recuerdo mi nombre.-dijo exaltada la niña.

-No lo recuerdas que raro.

-¿Dónde esta el maestro Xun?

-¿Quién?

-El maestro Xun, veo que no esta aquí- dijo la niña deprimida.

-¿Despertó?- pregunto Katara.

-Si, pero no recuerda nada-dijo Aang.

-¿Nada?

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo, bueno mi nombre es Katara y el es mi amigo Aang.

-Si, ¿Saben donde esta el Avatar?- pregunto la niña.

-Si ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Tengo algo que decirle.

-Yo soy el Avatar-dijo Aang.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Aang.

-¿Qué es?

-No, no puedo recordar.

-Pero intenta recuerda algo, por lo menos tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es, no,no puedo recordar.

-Solo recuerdas a tu maestro verdad.

-Si, esperen mi nombre es Canela.

-¿Canela? Que raro nombre.

**Fin. **

**Hola! Bueno no se que poner aquí pero el titulo lo saque de un Fan Fiction de greynigth **


	2. Sin salida

**Hola, bueno este es el Capitulo 2, espero que les guste y gracias a los chicos que enviaron los mensajes (a uno de ellos que el sabe quien es le dejo este mensaje: Dame tan solo una oportunidad, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que te guste  ) **

Capitulo 2:

Sin salida.

-Ahh despertó-dijo Sokka con cierta cara de haber tomado un largo descanso- ¿Quién eres?-pregunto con otro tono de voz un poco mas fuerte.

-Soy Canela, mucho gusto- dijo la niña.

-Bien despertó ahora que se vaya.

-Sokka, por favor…-dijo Katara.

-Por favor que?-dijo Sokka sin dejar que ella terminara.

-¿Sokka? Jajaja Sokka jajaja-dijo Canela señalándolo y riéndose con una enorme sonrisa.-Sokka que gracioso jajaja.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido?- dijo el guerrero de la Tribu agua molesto y cruzando los brazos.

-Nada solo que en mi pueblo los nombres no son… no son tan divertidos jajaja.

-¿Divertidos?-dijo Sokka aun mas molesto.

-Esta bien, raros-dijo Canela cerrando esa sonrisa y poniéndose mas seria, se callo por unos minutos y se quedo mirando el cielo estrellado, como si recordara algo que hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Te pasa algo Canela?-pregunto preocupada Katara.

-Ahh… no estoy bien.

-Ven es rara, es mejor que no confiemos en ella-dijo Sokka.

-No, solo denme un poco de tiempo para recordar lo que tenia que decirle al Avatar.

-¿Tenias que decirle algo a Aang?-pregunto Sokka levantando una ceja.

-Si algo muy importante, lo malo es que.

-Es que…-dijo Sokka, en su mirada no se veía que le creyera a la niña.

-Es que no recuerdo muy bien, todo paso muy rápido fue muy confuso.

-Esta bien que se quede.-dijo Sokka dándose por vencido.

-Genial-dijeron Aang y Katara.

-Espero que no nos metas en problemas-dijo Sokka refiriéndose a Canela.

-Relájate no creo que me busquen-y terminando esa frase se acurruco para dormir.

En pocos minutos hubo un silencio y no se dieron cuenta como pero ya era el amanecer.

-Buenos días Sokka-dijo Aang.

-Hola-le respondió con flojera Sokka.

-¿Chicos han visto a Canela?-pregunto Katara.

-A quien le importa-dijo Sokka levantándose de su "cama" que resultaba ser un montón de hojas y su saco de dormir.

-Hola-dijo Canela con un tono mas alegre que ayer-traje comida, realmente no se si se coman-y termino esta frase con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, realmente siempre las comemos cuando no tenemos dinero-le respondió Katara.

-Ahh que bien-dijo Canela.

-Yo no comeré eso-dijo Sokka cruzando los brazos.

-Entonces prefieres morir de hambre-le respondió Katara con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo…

-Están deliciosas come una-le dijo Canela.

Cuando el joven guerrero abrió la boca para probar un pedazo salio un soldado de la Nación del Fuego desde unos arbustos y dijo:

-Aquí hay alguien señor.

-No es solo alguien, tenemos al Avatar y a la pequeña desertora-dijo un hombre no muy mayor y de carácter fuerte, se notaba por su voz. En pocos segundos el grupo tomo posición de ataque, aun que eran muchos soldados, demasiados soldados pero no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencido sin antes haberlo intentado. Los jóvenes maestros y el guerrero de la Tribu Agua dieron el primer golpe e intentaron huir hacia el bosque, pero no dio resultado los soldados los rodearon por completo sin darle salida.

-Señor ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-pregunto un soldado.

-Los llevaremos al calabozo y envíenle un mensaje al Señor del Fuego; el Avatar es nuestro prisionero-dijo con una sonrisa un poco malévola y los soldados tomaron a Aang y a sus amigos llevándolos a un fuerte de la Armada de Fuego.

-Sean bienvenidos al Fuerte Sai-dijo el general.

-Preferiría estar en otra parte-dijo Canela y se escucho un pequeño ruido como si alguien se hubiera reído del comentario.

-Te crees muy graciosa ¿No?-pregunto el general-llévenselo no quiero verlos. Ni menos a ti-dijo señalando a Canela. Un soldado se acerco al general y dijo:

-Señor, en la costa encontramos al Príncipe Zuko y al ex-general Iron.

-Este es mi día de suerte, la Princesa Azula estará contenta de verlos-y terminado esta frase los soldados se los llevaron hacia un edificio. Era completamente de acero oscuro, no había ventanas y se sentía el ahogamiento, Aang pudo notar que Canela observaba muy bien el lugar cada paso que daba parecía buscar una salida, caminaron por largo rato subiendo escaleras y caminando por pasillos estrechos y hechos de acero negro. Canela seguía con ese rostro, con esa mirada, como si estuviera planeando algo. ¿_Estará buscando una salida? Que pensara en estos momentos, esa mirada me da un poco de miedo tan segura y fuerte. _Se decía Aang, pero en parte tenía razón, Canela buscaba una salida no cualquier salida, ella sabía muy bien que si intentaba salir no podría llegar muy lejos y los demás no la alcanzarían.

-Entren-dijo un soldado abriendo una puerta, los cuatro entraron y rápidamente la puerta se cerro con fuerza. No había salida.

** Continua **

**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, ya se me esta haciendo mas fácil pues ya tengo las ideas y el próximo será en 2 días mas y para las personas que quieren saber porque puse al personaje Canela es por que cumple una función como amiga de Katara y ella la ayuda pues es como su confidente. Bueno chao que estén bien. **


	3. El escape

**Hola bueno aquí les dejo el Capitulo 3 **

Capitulo 3:

El escape.

Aang estaba triste y con la mirada en el suelo, Canela observaba el lugar y con sus manos tocaba el frió metal, Sokka daba golpes en las paredes, sabiendo que no funcionaria y Katara se sentó al lado de Aang.

-Saldremos de aquí- le dijo Katara intentando animarlo pero no sirvió de mucho, el joven maestro sabia que era casi imposible salir, Katara lo tomo de las manos y le dijo-confía en mi-lo que logro dibujar una sonrisa en Aang.

-Gracias Katara-dijo Aang y levanto la mirada hacia los ojos de la chica, ojos que no se distinguían bien por la falta de luz en el lugar, el podía sentir el calor de sus manos y estuvieron así por unos minutos, Canela, que había visto todo, los interrumpió.

-Una cosa: ya pueden soltarse- rápidamente se soltaron de las manos y Katara se sonrojo un poco- Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Canela efusiva- pero necesitamos saber si el guardia esta afuera.

-¿Para que?-pregunto Sokka.

-Si el guardia esta afuera se nos hará mas difícil escapar porque…

-Por que puede avisar a los demás-dijo Sokka.

-Exacto

-Pero de que nos va a servir si hay o no guardia, no podemos salir de aquí.

-Debe haber una salida, y creo que se como salir.

-Así y como.

-Puedo derretir el metal-dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Buen punto, te apoyo.

Y poniendo sus manos en la fría puerta de metal negro concentro toda su energía derritiendo así el acero de la puerta, costo varios segundos o un par de minutos, pero lo logro haciendo una pequeña abertura en el metal donde se podía escapar y no demoraron en hacerlo, cuando estuvieron afuera del calabozo Sokka dijo:

-Debo admitir que tus ideas son buenas.

-Si, bueno abecés funcionan.

-Ahora ¿Cómo encontraremos la salida?-pregunto Katara.

-Mmm… no lo se, la buscaremos.

Caminaron así por los estrechos pasajes del fuerte, todo iba bien hasta que llegaron al patio, un guardia los vio y grito:

-¡Aquí están!

-Bien, dispérsenlos-dijo alguien que parecía tener mas autoridad.

-Pero se nos ara mas difícil encontrarlos-dijo el mismo soldado que los vio la primera vez.

-Solo sigue mis órdenes, juntos son fuertes pero separados son débiles.

Y rápidamente 5 soldados se fueron para el lado del joven Avatar, 4 hacia Canela y Katara y 3 hacia Sokka, el grupo fue dispersado por toda la plataforma del fuerte.

Mientras tanto Zuko y Iron planeaban su plan de escape, ellos fueron encontrados y llevados al mismo fuerte donde eran prisioneros Aang y sus amigos.

-Zuko ¿Por qué no intentamos derretir el metal?-pregunto Iron.

-¿Tu crees que funcionara?

-Podría ser, no estamos seguros pero nada perdemos en intentarlo-luego de decir esto ambos maestros intentaron el mismo truco que Canela había usado.

-Vamos nos tío.

-Si, si ya voy-dijo el anciano pasando por el agujero en el grueso metal, caminaron hacia donde creían que era la salida, pasaron por la celda donde estaban encerrados Aang, Canela, Sokka y Katara.

-Vaya, creo que alguien mas pensó en derretir el metal-dijo Iron observando la abertura.

-No me importa tío ahora salgamos de aquí.

-Los prisioneros escapan-dijo una voz y no tuvieron más remedio que escapar, los guardias estaban muy cerca de ellos así que Iron se detuvo y le dijo a Zuko:

-Zuko vete, sal de aquí.

-Pero tío ¿podrás salir?

-Seguro, nos veremos afuera, por el momento vete.- Zuko confiaba que su tío así que se fue rápidamente mientras Iron demostraba un excelente control derrotando a los guardias.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo tres espero que le haya gustado. Adelanto: Zuko se une a Katara y a Canela. :) **


	4. Zuko, Katara y Canela

**Hola de nuevo (debería inventar otro saludo me estoy llenado de Holas), como dije en el capitulo anterior, en este capitulo Zuko se une a Katara y a Canela ¿Funcionara esta unión? Descúbranlo ;) **

Capitulo 4:

Zuko, Katara y Canela.

Zuko huye hacia la salida, no sabe hacia donde escapar y en el fondo siente miedo que su tío no logre salir de ahí corre hacia todos lados. Mientras tanto Katara y Canela se dividen, Katara corre hacia el este y Canela hacia el oeste, por falta de agua Katara estaba indefensa ante los ataques de los maestros fuego, para suerte de ella 5 de los 7 maestros que las perseguían, 2 se unieron después, se fueron para el lado de Canela, que por cierto no había mostrado habilidades de fuego control a excepción de la vez que tuvieron que salir del calabozo. Katara corría y a la vez miraba hacia atrás y sin darse cuanta choco con algo lo que la hizo salir disparada hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo una voz que a Katara le pareció familiar, cuando levanto la mirada vio a Zuko que la miraba desde arriba.

-Eso te lo puedo preguntar a ti-dijo con voz desafiante, Zuko solo frunció el seño y miro hacia el oeste, pudo notar que venia alguien a gran velocidad y detrás de esa persona unas 7 mas.

-Katara, ayuda- dijo Canela acercándose a Katara y a Zuko.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Katara levantándose del piso.

-Si ¿Dónde están Aang y Sokka?

-No lo se.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Eso tampoco lo se pero alguien puede responder-dijo Katara desviando la mirada hacia Zuko-¿Estas aquí por Aang? Porque el no esta aquí.

-No, no estoy aquí por el Avatar-pero la discusión no pudo terminar, un soldado dijo:

-Disparen-y 3 bolas de fuego salieron del los puños de 3 guardias, Katara alcanzo a decir _abajo _y los tres como resorte se agacharon evitando así que las bolas de fuego los golpearan.

-A las cajas que están allá-dijo Canela.

-No, hacia la carreta-dijo Zuko y Katara y Canela lo siguieron, no tardo mucho en que la carreta se incendiara por completo-esta bien hacia las cajas.

-Vamos rápido-comento Canela, cuando llegaron ahí las bolas de fuego pasaban sobre su cabeza y una voz decía _Disparen. _

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Katara.

-No lo se, estoy pensando-dijo Canela, mientras Zuko callaba mirando las bolas de fuego que pasaban sobre ellos. _Me pregunto por que no vendrán, tendrá que ver esta tal Canela, no me importa debo salir de aquí, puedo usar a esta campesina y a esta niña tonta para que me ayuden a escapar. Lo que mas me preocupa es que no pueda salir de aquí. _

-Tengo una idea-dijo Canela, pero Zuko la interrumpió diciendo:

-A quien le importa.

-Shuuu, cállate sus ideas son buenas-dijo Katara.

-Miren, esos barriles deben contener agua, mi idea es la siguiente: Zuko y yo iremos a atacar de frente a los maestros fuego mientras tú, Katara, iras hacia allá y con el agua control derribaras a los guardias, Zuko, tú cubrirás a Katara ¿entendido?

-¿De donde sacas esas ideas?

-Que importa, lo importante es que funcione-dijo Canela con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, adelante-dijo Katara, Zuko y Canela salieron y saltaron sobre las cajas, los guardias no tardaron en disparar pero los reflejos de los maestros impidieron que el fuego llegase a tocarlos, por su parte Katara se escabullía por las paredes evitando que la vieran o escucharan, Katara al ver que Canela al sacar fuego de sus puños noto una gran diferencia, este fuego no era rojo ni naranjo, era verde, Katara se detuvo a observar y sin darse cuenta un maestro fuego la había visto y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia Katara, pero Zuko lo vio con anticipación y tomando el brazo de la maestro agua se agacho tirándola a ella también al suelo.

-Tu…tu salvaste… salvaste mi vida-tartamudeo Katara impactada por lo que había hecho Zuko, ese sujeto que estaba persiguiendo a Aang por un tonto lugar en el corazón de su padre, corazón en el que él sabia muy bien que nunca estaría.

-Ehh… claro que no-dijo Zuko, pues no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Mmm… pueden dejar de hablar y venir a ayudarme- dijo Canela rodeada de maestros fuego y derribando uno a uno.

-eh si claro-dijo Katara acercándose a uno de lo barriles, y en efecto contenían agua, y rápidamente logro hacer una enorme ola que derribo a unos 5 guardias y los otros 2 restantes Zuko con su fuego control los derribo fácilmente.

-Valla hacen buen equipo-dijo Canela felicitándolos-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras Zuko, al menos hasta que salgamos de aquí?

-Tengo que buscar a mi tío- dijo Zuko poniéndose muy serio.

-Bueno hasta que encuentres a tu tío, aquí te pillarían muy pronto si andas solo.

-Esta bien.

** Continuara **

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo 4, es medio raro por que Zuko nunca se porta así, bueno es mi imaginación. **

**Bye **


	5. Separados, pero unidos

**Hola, bueno he notado que mis capítulos son muy cortos así que tomare mas tiempo en hacerlos, este quinto capitulo habla un poco de los problemas que tienen en relacionarse Zuko y Katara y sobre Aang, Sokka y Iron, así que este será mucho mas largo que los demás capítulos. **

Capitulo 5:  
Separados, pero unidos. 

-Genial-dijo Canela.

-Canela, no te ofendas Zuko, pero debo hablar con ella-dijo Katara llevándola unos metros hacia delante-¿Estas segura de esto Canela?-pregunto Katara preocupada.  
-Si ¿Por qué no?

-Bueno él es el Príncipe del Fuego y ha estado buscando a Aang desde el primer día, por eso te lo pregunto.

-Katara, descuida no pasara nada, además seria un buen apoyó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Buen, la forma como pelea es genial, además sabe muy bien que sin nosotras no podrá escapar y nosotras no podríamos escapar sin él-dijo Canela, cada vez que hablaba, con quien sea que fuera, daba esa seguridad que no se refleja en otras personas y Katara acepto diciendo:  
-Bien, que se quede, pero si intenta…-Katara no pudo terminar esta frase porque Canela la interrumpió diciendo:  
-Descuida.

-Bien Zuko, ya decidimos-dijo Canela-te quedas, si no te importa claro-Canela espero por unos segundos la respuesta y viendo que de los labios de Zuko no salio ninguna palabra termino diciendo-tomare eso como un sí.

-¿Cómo que escaparon?-dijo el General molesto pues recién se había enterado que sus prisioneros habían escapado.

-Si señor, el Príncipe Zuko, el General Iron, el Avatar y los demás han escapado.-dijo un soldado.

-¿Cuando?

-Hace dos horas Señor.

-Y no me lo han dicho-grito el hombre alterado-suspendan el envió del mensaje a la Princesa Azula y a al Señor del Fuego Ozai.

-Lo sentimos señor, pero la carta ya esta siendo enviada y en pocas horas será recibida por la Princesa Azula.

-Son unos inútiles, encuéntrenlos ahora-dijo con una voz tan terrible que el soldado que estaba a su lado tembló.

-Si Señor-dijo un hombre-pero hay otro problema señor.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Hemos oído que el Príncipe Zuko esta intentando escapar con las amigas de Avatar.

-Y eso me lo dices porque…

-12 de nuestros hombres están gravemente heridos y creemos que es por culpa del Príncipe Zuko y sus acompañantes.

-¿12? Ese es un numero inferior, esperen lo que tengo preparado para ellos-sonrió con malicia el General.

-Aang, Aang!-gritaba Sokka sin encontrar rastros de sus amigos-Katara, Katara! Canela? ouch no puedo créelo pero Canela, Canela!

-Sokka, Sokka-gritaba Aang al oír la voz del joven.

-Aang ¿Dónde estas? No te veo

-Aquí, sigue mi voz.

-Aang ¿Dónde están Katara y Canela?-dijo Sokka al encontrar a Aang.

-No lo se, no las he visto desde que nos separaron.

-Espero que estén bien, pero por ahora será mejor que no preocupemos de cómo salir de aquí.

-No veo paredes, pero se que las hay.

-Cuidado Aang-alcanzo a decir el joven guerrero al ver que una enorme bola de fuego se acercaba a ellos, Aang alcanzo a agacharse.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo Aang.

-Cuidado, no lastimes al Avatar, lo queremos vivo-dijo un soldado refiriéndose al otro.

-Sokka, corre-dijo Aang corriendo hacia el lado contrario de los guardias.

-No me lo tienes que decir dos veces-dijo corriendo rápidamente y alcanzando a Aang-pero… ¿Hacia donde corremos?

-No lo se, lejos de ellos eso si-cuado Aang termino esta frase, aparecieron en frente de ellos 3 guardias mas.

-¿De donde salen tantos guardias?-pregunto Sokka.

-Corre hacia la izquierda.

-No, hacia la derecha-dijo Sokka y ambos se fueron hacia la derecha, pero solo encontraron mas guardias-mala idea, ahora corre hacia…

-Será mejor que yo diga hacia donde vamos-dijo Aang y abriendo su planeador tomo a Sokka y se elevaron por encima de los guardias.

-Zuko, Zuko ¿Dónde estas Zuko?-gritaba Iron sin encontrar rastros de su sobrino-Zuko, Zuko, espero que estés bien.

Iron seguía en el edificio pero pronto tenia que salir a buscar a Zuko, no podía escapar sin él, aunque sabia que el entrenamiento que le había otorgado a su sobrino le serviría de algo, tenia miedo de que lo encontraran y se lo llevaran a Azula.

-Zuko, Zuko-seguía gritando-oh cielos espero que estés bien Zuko-dijo saliendo por una puerta hacia el jardín, miraba distraído cuando sintió que algo lo golpeo y lo tiro al piso, era Aang en su aeroplano, los tres cayeron al piso pero lo bueno era que los guardias ya no los perseguían.

-Ahh-grito Sokka-es el general Iron, entonces Zuko también esta aquí-dijo preocupado _Katara, y si encontró a Katara, oh dios_.

-Buenos días, han visto a Zuko, estoy preocupado por él-dijo Iron sabiendo que ellos no le responderían de mala gana.

-No, no hemos visto ni a Zuko, ni a Katara y ni a Canela, solo guardias-le respondió como si fuesen viejos amigos-pero, ya encontramos una muralla lo que nos ayudara a encontrar la salida.

Iron se sentó en el suelo y busco un poco de té en el bolso que llevaba se sirvió y le ofreció un poco a Aang ignorando a Sokka.

-Gracias-dijo el joven monje tomando la taza con té.

-¿Quién es Canela?-pregunto el hombre bebiendo un sorbo de té.

-Canela es una maestro fuego que encontramos, no sabemos mucho sobre ella, lo único que se es que su pueblo fue destruido.

-¿Por maestros tierra?

-No, por maestros fuego-dijo Aang y vio la expresión de Iron que parecía muy sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas?-pregunto Sokka.

-Por nada, su nombre me pareció conocido.

-Ya me canse-decía Canela tirándose al piso.

-Yo igual, hemos caminado por horas sin encontrar una salida-la siguió Katara dando signos de cansancio.

-Tenemos que seguir-dijo Zuko-levántense.

-Por favor Zuko, a poco tu no estas cansado-le dijo Canela.

-No, no lo estoy, ahora levántense y sigamos.

-Tal vez puedas mandar a cualquier otra persona, pero a mi no, así que nos tomaremos el tiempo y descansaremos, al amanecer seguiremos-le reprocho Katara.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta este no es un paseo, estamos como prisionero aquí y debemos salir, cuando antes mejor.

-Pero…

-Pero que.

-Eres un tonto, escúchame primero.

-Este tonto salvo tu vida genio.

-¿Y que? Yo no te pedí, Zuko, Zuko sálvame.

-Debí dejar que la bola de fuego te alcanzara.

-Pero ya no lo hiciste ahora te aguantas.

-Quien dijo que no lo puedo hacer-dijo Zuko tomando posición de ataque.

-Inténtalo-le respondió Katara con voz desafiante e igualmente tomando su posición de ataque.

-Por favor, Zuko, Katara tranquilícense, no hay motivos para pelear, ahora relájense-las palabras de Canela parecían no tener efecto pero poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando-bien, ahora lo que haremos es descansar una hora y luego seguiremos nuestro camino.

-¿Quién te nombro jefa?-pregunto Zuko molesto.

-Yo soy la única que tiene derecho, aunque ustedes sean mucho mayores que yo, yo soy la única aquí que no discute por tonterías-cuando Canela termino Zuko no dijo ninguna cosa-Además Katara esta de acuerdo ¿Verdad Katara?-al no escuchar ninguna respuesta volteo hacia donde se suponía que estaría Katara, el único problema es que ella no estaba-ves, Katara se fue por tu culpa.

-Así ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

-Ella no quería mal relacionarse contigo y se fue.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro, parece que la conoces muy bien o te gusta?

-¿Qué? Para de hablar estupideces ¿Quieres?

-Como digas ¿Pero por que crees que ella no se fue?

-Talvez si miraras ese pergamino que esta en el piso te darías cuenta, no lo crees-dijo señalando el piso, en efecto había un pergamino con la insignia de la Nación del Fuego, Canela lo abrió y leyó lo que decía:

-Kanela:

Dile a tu amigo el Avatar que su novia…

¿Es su novia?-dijo Canela haciendo un paréntesis-y mi nombre no se escribe así.

-Cállate y sigue leyendo.

-Hay lo siento su majestad-dijo con sarcasmo la niña.

-Dame eso.

-No, yo lo voy a leer.

-Que me lo pases.

-No.

-Dámelo.

-No, yo voy a leer.

-Bueno entonces que estas esperando.

-…esta con nosotros y si quiere verla de nuevo tiene que venir conmigo, si no, ella no volverá a ver la luz del día-los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundo hasta que Canela decidió hablar- debemos encontrar a Aang.

-Vaya como si yo no lo hubiera pensado antes.-pero Canela no presto atención a lo que decía Zuko y su mente trabajaba para encontrar una solución.

_Primero-_se decía en su mente-_encontrare a Aang y luego de seguro que se me ocurrirá algo. _

-Vamos-dijo Canela con voz decidida.

-¿Hacia donde?

-En busca de Aang.

**CONTINUARA. **

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que más aventuras tienen Katara, Zuko y Canela :P **

**Bueno el próximo capitulo será algo así: **

**-Katara conoce a un chico, un amigo pero para él ella es mas que una simple amiga, digamos que le gusta un poco. **

**-Zuko y Canela buscan a Aang para sacar a Katara de su prisión. **

**-Iron y Aang deciden ir juntos en busca de sus perdidos. **

**PD: a los que no saben el guión bajo ( ) señala cuando se cambia de entorno, como de donde se encuentra Aang hacia donde se encuentra Katara. **


	6. Katara

**Hi, este capitulo (como dije anteriormente) trata sobre el lugar al cual es llevada Katara y que es lo que sucede ahí, trata de sus pensamientos y como logra hacer una nueva amistad, aunque para este chico no es solo una amiga. **

Capitulo 6:

Katara.

-¿Eres tu la maestra agua que acompaña al Avatar?-dijo un anciano.

-Si-le respondió Katara.

-Lo siento por ti.

-¿Por que?

-Cállate anciano inútil-dijo un soldado llevándoselo lejos Katara no podía hacer nada mas que mirar como se llevaban al pobre viejo.

-Y tu-le dijo un guardia señalándola-ven con nosotros-Katara estaba esposada y lejos de su cantimplora que contenía el agua necesaria para escapar. La llevaron hacia donde estaba el general y Katara le dijo:

-Creí que querías a Aang, no a mí.

-Tu eres mi carnada-le dijo.

-Si crees que…

-Si, si lo creo.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque el Avatar daría la vida por ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo he estudiado a fondo y he llegado a la conclusión de que el Avatar Aang es débil si se trata de sus amigos… oh mas afondo la chica que le gusta-Katara quedo paralizada al escuchar eso _¿Será verdad lo que me dice este hombre? ¿De verdad Aang me quiere más que solo su amiga? _Estas y muchas incógnitas se preguntaba la joven maestra agua.

-Ahora llévenla al calabozo.

-Señor, debo recordarle que los calabozos que estaban vacíos han sido saboteados.

-No me importa a cual la lleven-dijo casi gritando y los guardias le obedecieron.

Tomaron a Katara que seguía esposada y la llevaron por los pasillos sin puertas ni ventanas, Katara tenía la cabeza mirando al piso y con los ojos tristes ¿_Y sin nunca más vuelvo a ver a Aang por mi descuido? El mundo estaría perdido y yo seria la responsable, mi hermano, mi padre, Gran-Gran, mi Tribu y el mundo entero esta en juego. _Al terminar esta frase de sus pensamientos cayeron dos gotas al frío piso, ella deseaba tirarse y decir "ya no mas mátenme así el Avatar no vendría por mi".

-Entra-le dijo un guardia interrumpiendo sus pensamiento y abrió una celda, esta era mucho más grande que la anterior pero también habían mas personas. Katara entro con miedo, y al dar el segundo paso dentro de la celda la puerta se cerro, había un grupo de jóvenes donde habían seis chicos (no eran hombres todavía, tendrían su edad mas de 17 años no tenían), dos viejos ancianos del Reino Tierra y una pequeña niña de no mas de 5 años. Ella se sentó en el piso, apoyo su cabeza en la muralla y la salieron lagrimas de sus azules ojos.

-Hola-dijo uno de los jóvenes que dejo su grupo para hablar con ella.

-Hola-le respondió Katara deprimida.

-Bueno yo…-dijo el joven sin hallar que decir.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo vine a saludarte, mi nombre es Lao.

-Y a quien le importa-dijo Katara, estaba tan enojada con ella misma que se desquitaría con la primera persona que viera en frente, lo que no sabia era que su nuevo acompañante no se daría por vencido.

-¿Por qué estas tan triste?

-Creo que eso no te importa.

-¿Cómo sabes si me importa?

-Si te digiera me despreciarías.

-Claro que no.

-Eso tu dices ahora, pero si te digo tu y todos los que están aquí me odiarían por el resto de sus vidas-al terminar de hablar intento sacarse las esposas que todavía llevaba puestas.

-Te ayudare con eso-dijo Lao al ver que Katara no podía y tomando un alambre abrió con facilidad el candado que sostenía las esposas.-ahora dime, por que estas tan mal.

-Le falle al mundo entero-esa fue la única respuesta que le dio Katara.

-¿Por qué? Nada puede ser tan malo.

-Si, si puede ser.

-Por favor dime.

-El Avatar será encontrado por mi culpa.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con el Avatar?

-Nada, nada importante.

_¿Qué podrá haber hecho? Es muy linda por lo demás pero ¿Qué tendrá que ver ella con el Avatar?_

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Katara al ver que el chico la miraba mucho.

-Si, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con el Avatar?

-Si solo pudiera contártelo.

-Pero si puedes.

-Ah esta bien, yo soy la maestra agua que viaja con el Avatar y el vendrá a buscarme.

-Y eso es…

-Malo, es una trampa.

-Oh cielos, el futuro del mundo esta en juego-el joven, luego de decir esto tomo la mano de Katara y termino diciendo-estas helada, te traeré una manta-y se levanto a buscar una acercándose a su grupo.

-Esa chica es muy linda-le dijo uno de sus amigos.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa Jack.

-Wow ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada ¿estas usando esa manta?

-No.

-La tomare-dijo y se la llevo a Katara.

-Gracias-le respondió ella al ver que se la ponía con gran delicadeza.

-A todo esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Katara.

-Tu nombre significa: todo lo que tiene que ver con el agua.

-Lo se.

-Y dime ¿Tienes novio verdad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tu collar, talvez no sea de la Tribu Agua, pero se que significa que estas comprometida.

-No, no lo estoy, este colar era de mi madre.

-¿Tu madre esta muy lejos?

-Fue asesinada por la Nación del Fuego.

-Yo, yo lo siento mucho, mi padre murió por culpa de ellos.

-Bueno ¿Cómo piensan salir de aquí?

-No lo se, nadie quiere escucharme, hay tan solo 4 maestros tierra aquí.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Yo, Jack y los dos ancianos.

-Bueno, no serviría de mucho, es decir no hay rocas en este lugar.

-Lo se.

-Canela y Sokka-grito Katara.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ellos son las personas con más ideas en sus cabezas que yo aya conocido, de seguro nos ayudaran a salir de aquí.

-Eso espero ¿Tienes hambre?

-No, quiero dormir.

-Ah entiendo mmm… me voy.

-No te lo tomes a mal pero quiero estar sola.

-Discúlpame-dijo Lao y se marcho.

Al ver que Katara se acurruco para dormir y que cuatro de sus amigos ya estaban durmiendo menos Jack que decidió ver todo lo que pasaba con Katara y su amigo Lao.

-¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer que estarme viendo cuando intento hablar con esa chica?

-Hay perdón lo siento, ella es linda pero no te hace caso ¿Verdad?

-Se que le gusta otro, pero no pierdo las esperanzas.

-Lo que espero es que no te rompa el corazón amigo.

-Descuida no lo hará.

-Hemos buscado a Aang por toda la noche-decía Canela-no podemos descansar Zuko.

-¿Qué? ¿Descansar?

-¿Qué hay de malo? Tú ni la conoces ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella?

-Bueno, simplemente porque ella habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se.

-Por favor tan solo quince minutos.

-No.

-Diez.

-No.

-Cinco.

-No.

-¿Cuatro?

-Esta bien-dijo Zuko dando un enorme suspiro-me tienes harto ¿sabes?

-Hay, que cumplido tan lindo ¿No?-dijo Canela tirándose al piso.

-Ya descansaste mucho ahora camina.

-¿Qué? No, avancemos o no, no creo que encontremos a Aang tan pronto.

-Mientras mas te demoras el Avatar puede estar más lejos.

-Esta bien ya voy, que exigente eres.

-Solo camina.

Aang y Iron conversaron por largo rato mientras Sokka se molestaba aun mas y de repente exploto diciendo:

-Bien, veo que se conocen, pero Aang ¿No se te olvida algo?

-A si, tenemos que encontrar a Katara y a Canela, estoy preocupado por ellas.

-Bueno, yo debo encontrar a Zuko, mi pobre sobrino ¿Dónde estará?

-Podemos ir juntos-dijo Aang-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué estas loco Aang?-le dijo Sokka

-No, él podría ayudarnos.

-Gran idea Avatar.

-Ouch, creo que todos están locos aquí.

-Pero primero-dijo Iron-debo terminar mi té de jazmín.-pasaron unos minutos y el anciano termino diciendo-bueno, vamos a buscar a tus amigas Avatar, y también a mi sobrino Zuko.

-Bueno, creo que nadie me esta escuchando así que caminare en silencio todo el viaje-termino diciendo Sokka.

**CONTINUARA. **

**Bien ¿Qué tal este? Estrene los dos el mismo día por que estuve todo el fin de semana haciéndolos, bueno como siempre les doy este adelanto: **

**-Katara se relaciona con todos en el lugar he intenta ayudarlos a salir, aquí se sabrá si realmente a este chico, Lao, quiere a Katara. **

**-Zuko y Canela tienen muchos problemas, pero podrán solucionarlos. **

**-Aang, Sokka y Iron se encuentran en peligro, ya que los guardias los descubrieron. **

**Bye. **


	7. La vida es mejor cuando no se discute

**Hi, bueno este es el capitulo numero…. Siete si no me equivoco. Como dije antes en este capi Lao sueña con Katara ¿Tendrá que ver este sueño con el futuro? también Zuko y Canela en su búsqueda de Aang tienen todo tipo de problemas, y Sokka, Aang y Iron son encontrados por los soldados ¿Qué pasara? Descúbranlo. **

Capitulo 7:

La vida es mejor cuando no se discute.

-Bueno, ahora será mejor que vayas a dormir-le dijo Jack a Lao.

-¿Y tu que harás?

-Tengo hambre veré que hay de comer.

**-**Jajaja, como si nunca tuvieras hambre.-le dijo Lao acurrucándose para dormir.

Su mente se nublo rápidamente y entro en un sueño profundo:

_Estaba viendo a Katara sentada en una banca y un chico a su lado, no lo reconoció ni tampoco les hablo todo estaba en silencio, unas hojas caían de un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí, la imagen era realmente encantadora, pero todo cambio cuando una sombra los acecho, el sujeto que estaba con Katara intento protegerla, pero fue golpeado por una mujer, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y de ojos color miel, Katara estaba paralizada viendo como lastimaban a su acompañante, la mujer se volteo hacia Lao y dijo:-Mi nombre es…-pero Lao no termino de oír lo que decía puesto que el sueño había acabado. _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Zuko estoy cansada-le decía Canela.

-Ya descansaste, para de molestarme.

-No te molestaría si tú me dejaras descansar oh Gran Príncipe Zuko que se molesta por una pequeña niña.

-Oh ¿Por qué tenias que quedarte tu conmigo, por que?-grito Zuko aburrido de la pequeña que lo "molestaba".

-Bien, tengo una idea, cárgame-dijo Canela sonriendo.

-¿Que?-dijo Zuko deteniendo el paso.

-Bueno, tienes otra posibilidad, puedes dejarme descansar.

-Tú no pierdes ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Esta bien descansa.

-Eh por fin.

-No te alegres y descansa mientras te dejo.

-Acaso tu no estas cansado.

-No.

-Que frió eres ¿Cómo piensas que una chica te va a querer?

-Eso no me importa.

-Me estas mintiendo.

-Claro que no, además eso a ti no te importa.

-Bueno, talvez no me importe pero ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Te gusta Katara?

-¿Qué¿Cómo me preguntas eso? La acabo de conocer.

-Hay que exaltado, solo preguntaba-dijo Canela sacándole la lengua, en su mente pensaba _me estará diciendo la verdad, no lo creo, se apuro mucho en contestarme y de esa manera, aun que es natural de Zuko, le volveré a preguntar pero en otro momento. _

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto Zuko.

-Porque puedo ver en tus ojos que me mientes-le respondió Canela y Zuko cerro sus ojos por un momento.

-Hay un guardia detrás de ti-dijo con voz cantada Canela y Zuko rápidamente se dio vuelta, en efecto no había solo uno sino que tres.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-dijo el joven tomando posición de ataque.

-Ah yo… emm… ve Zuko atácalos, protégeme soy yo aquí la niña indefensa-le dijo Canela confundida.

-Tu indefensa, jajaja no me hagas reír que tengo que luchar-y terminado esta frase de sus manos comenzó a salir fuego y ataco a los guardias, estos a la vez le respondieron pero Zuko era muy bueno para perder contra ellos y rápidamente los tres guardias cayeron al suelo inconcientes. Zuko comenzó a caminar y Canela se reincorporó y lo siguió.

-Dime Zuko ¿Por qué si te caigo tan mal me ayudas?

-Yo no te he ayudado.

-¿Y por que no me dejas aquí abandonada?

-Porque yo…-Zuko se detuvo sin saber que responder a esa sencilla pregunta que salio de los labios de esa pequeña niña tan irritable.

-¿Por qué tu eres bueno en el fondo?-le pregunto Canela.

-Yo no soy bueno, pero tampoco soy cruel como para dejarte morir aquí.

-Tú sabes que yo no moriría.

-Claro que si, eres tan solo una niña.

-Talvez lo sea pero soy mejor maestra fuego que tu.

-Eso es imposible, tú no podrías derrotarme.

-No es necesario una demostración ¿verdad?

-Ya te lo digo, tú no podrías derribarme.

-Así ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Porque yo he estudiado mucho mas que tú.

-Y no te has dado cuanta que a lo mejor el estudio no es todo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Quiero decir tú puedes estudiar las posturas y todo eso pero si tu no sabes como sacar fuego de tus manos eso no serviría de nada.-dijo Canela sacando algo de comer de su manga.- ¿Quieres?

-No gracias-dijo Zuko.

-Bueno, ya no te molestare mas-dijo Canela dándole un abrazo, Zuko se sintió raro puesto que ninguna persona había hecho este gesto con él a excepción de su tío y de su querida madre Ursa.

-Bien, pero suéltame.

-Hay lo siento-dijo Canela y comenzó a caminar.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Jajaja-se rió Aang-como si pudieras.

-Ja que gracioso.

-Shuuu-dijo Iron al escuchar un ruido y realmente eran maestros fuego que se acercaban a ellos.

-Corramos-dijo Aang.

-No-le respondió Iron-los enfrentaremos.

-Estas loco ellos nos superan en número-le dijo Sokka preocupado.

-Ellos son solo unos débiles-dijo Iron-propongo que luchemos, y ganaremos.

-Vamos-dijo Aang lanzando una ráfaga de aire hacia los soldados.

-Genial, cuando será el día en que me escuches-dijo Sokka tomando su boomerang.

Iron y Aang luchaban muy bien, pero Sokka solo tenía su boomerang y sus armas aun así dio una excelente batalla.-espero que no hayan mas de ellos porque realmente me están asustando ¿De donde salen tantos de estos sujetos?

-No lo se, debemos buscar a Katara y a Canela antes de que las atrapen-dijo el joven monje.

-Creo que estarán bien Aang, nadie puede perder con estos guardias tan inexpertos-comento Iron para tranquilizar al Avatar.

-Gracias Iron pero aun así temo por su bienestar.

-Me pregunto si podremos salir.-respondió Sokka.

-Lo que si se es que no saldremos sin ellas-le dijo Aang deprimido y siguieron caminando.

** CONTINUARA. **

**Bien este capi fue muy corto comparado con los demás y me he equivocado en el siguiente capitulo Katara comienza a hacer amigos en su "prisión". Un adelanto: **

**-Como Canela y Zuko ya se llevan bien, Zuko comienza a confiar en ella. **

**-Katara se encuentra sola y vacía al ver que no puede salir, pero todo cambiara cuando comienza a hablar con los demás y se da cuenta que sus problemas y penas no son nada comparados con los de los demás. **

**-Iron, Sokka y Aang siguen la muralla pero no ven salida ni a un centinela. **

**Bueno Chao y que estén bien todos **

**PD: Las NNN…. Son para separar ambiente por que no sirve el guión bajo**.


	8. El reencuentro

**Hola a todos, como dije en este capitulo Katara comienza a conocer mas gente, Zuko y Canela se tienen mas confianza y a la vez trabajan mejor y por ultimo Iron, Aang y Sokka creen que no hay salida, pero si la hay, también Zuko, Canela, Aang, Iron y Sokka se reencuentran. **

Capitulo 8:

El reencuentro.

Al día siguiente Katara despierta y ve que todos aun duermen, siente que abren la puerta y un hombre aparece trayendo el desayuno, ella lo va a buscar aunque no se ve muy apetitoso tiene mucha hambre y comienza a comerlo, cuando se da cuenta que alguien la estaba observando, en efecto era la pequeña niña que estaba despierta y veía como Katara hacia desaparecer la comida.

-Hola-le dijo la joven-mi nombre es Katara.

-Se muy bien quien eres y también se de donde eres-le dijo la pequeña con la cabeza mirando al piso.

-Ahh y ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te escuche anoche cuando hablabas con Lao, a ese chico le gustas.

-Oh eh bueno ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Maorí.

-Bien Maorí ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Ocho ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo catorce.

-Dime Katara ¿Tu crees que podamos salir de aquí?

-Si, despreocúpate de seguro saldremos de aquí muy pronto.

-Ya no creo que podamos salir-dijo Maorí callada y mirando al piso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que eh estado aquí desde hace dos años-dijo la pequeña.

-Oh lo siento mucho, pero te prometo que esta vez vas a salir de aquí-le dijo Katara con una sonrisa lo que dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la niña.

-Gracias Katara, no creas en nada que te diga Lao.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el es muy malo conmigo-dijo la pequeña muy triste y con miedo.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Desde que llegue aquí no me deja hacer nada, debo comer de las sobras y es muy cruel conmigo.

-Bueno, pues ese tal Lao me va a escuchar-dijo Katara decidida-por el momento come algo.

-Gracias Katara, tu eres muy buena.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, yo creí que el era un tipo bueno, pero me doy cuenta que no.

-Hola Katara-dijo Lao acercándose a ella, al parecer no había escuchado la conversación de tuvieron Katara y Maorí, Katara simplemente lo ignoro-¿Qué te pasa, por que me ignoras?-le pregunto Lao.

-Eres un cínico, eres un tonto, vamos Maorí ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Maorí.

-A cualquier parte pero lejos de ti Lao.

-Hey que te he hecho.

-Cállate-dijo Katara realmente enojada.

-Esta bien ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ven Katara-le dijo Maorí y Katara accedió.

_Cielos que le pasara a Katara, será que la tonta de Maorí le dijo algo malo sobre mi, no, no lo creo no es tan tonta para hacerlos ¿o si? Bueno, yo le explicare a Katara cuando me quiera escuchar y espero que sea pronto antes de que Maorí diga todo. _

-Katara, discúlpame, no debí decirte eso.

-Claro que si debiste.

-Es que ahora eche a perder todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie conocía esa faceta de Lao, todos lo veían como el chico bueno y dulce, pero no lo es y ahora de más que seguro que me odiara y te negara todo, tú si quieres puedes créele, como todos lo han hecho, y despreciarme.

-Claro que no Maorí.

-Gracias Katara-dijo Maorí y tomo un poco de sopa.

-Y dime ¿Qué paso con tus padres?

-Yo nunca tuve padres, cuando nací un soldado de la Nación del Fuego me encontró envuelta en sabanas y me adopto hasta que yo escape para buscar a mi familia, ahora me doy cuenta que debí quedarme con el y con su esposa.

-Entonces, no sabes de donde vienes.

-Solo se que el nombre que me pusieron mis antiguos padres era Maorí.

-Lo siento mucho, no creí que tú hubieras sufrido tanto.

-No es la única-dijo un anciano que se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Katara.

-Mi nombre no lo recuerdo, he estado aquí desde que tenía veinticinco años, lo que si recuerdo era que servia al Reino Tierra y que era un joven soldado, mi división se encontraba en crisis ya que fuimos encontrados por unos soldados que claramente nos superaban en número, he estado aquí por largos cuarenta años.

-Oh, veo que no soy la única que ha pasado por esto, yo extraño a mi hermano y todavía no pasa un día, espero salir pronto de aquí.

-Tú podrás salir, nosotros no-dijo Maorí.

-¿Pero por que no?

-Nuestras vidas están encerradas en este lugar, nuestros recuerdos fueron borrados por la soledad y lo único que nos queda es llegar a morir o que esta guerra acabe y algunos de nosotros encuentre destino-dijo el anciano.

-Les prometo que saldremos de aquí, todos juntos saldremos.

-En tus ojos se refleja la valentía y la esperanza, en los míos se refleja tan solo viejos recuerdos enterrados en un mar de penas-dijo el anciano-Maorí esta destinada a seguir tus pasos, porque tú ya eres su inspiración.

-Gracias-dijo Katara algo sonrrojada.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Zuko, ya me canse-dijo Canela solo para molestar a Zuko.

-Otra vez, ya hemos parado tres veces esta mañana y ni rastro del Avatar ni de Katara.

-Un minuto ¿Para que te preocupas tanto de Katara?

-Bueno, eso es asunto mió.

-Te apuesto dos monedas de bronce a que tú te besaras con Katara.

-Primero tú no tienes dos monedas de bronce.

-Bueno pronto las tendré-dijo Canela con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, acepto la apuesta, me hace falta dinero.

-Jajaja, tú serás quien se quede sin dinero Zuko, ahora camina sino no encontraremos a Aang hoy.

-Bien, no que estabas CANSADA.

-Ya no lo estoy y mueve esos pies si quieres que salgamos de aquí-le dijo Canela avanzando, Zuko se acordó de su tío y se decía cosas en su mente, cosas como las siguientes _¿Dónde estará mi tío? Si lo encontraron y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada, debo encontrarlo antes que los guardias, o antes que Azula lo haga. _Era muy difícil para el maestro creer que su tío se encontrara bien, puesto que temía lo peor.

-¿Te pasa algo Zuko?-pregunto Canela.

-No, camina-dijo el maestro con un tono más fuerte y rígido, estaba muy seguro que Canela sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-Zuko ¿Tu crees que encontremos a Aang pronto?

-Claro, si no caminas y te callas será más rápido encontrarlo.

-Bueno.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Bien ¿Cómo sabes que esa es la dirección correcta?-preguntaba Sokka a Aang.

-No lo se pero lo presiento.

-Espero que no te equivoques-Avatar le decía Iron.

-No, claro que no, siento que hay alguien por aquí cerca.

-Bueno, si es alguien ruego que sea Katara y no un guardia-dijo Sokka.

-Solo caminen, de seguro que es alguien que nos ayudara.

Caminaron alrededor de la muralla sin encontrar a nadie y cuando la esperanza se había perdido Zuko y Canela encontraron la misma muralla y se guiaron por ella.

-Mira Zuko-le decía Canela-un muro, de seguro que si lo seguimos hallaremos la salida.

-Si, como si no lo supiera, camina mejor.

-¿Canela?-pregunto Aang al verla.

-Aang ¿Eres tú?

-Si.

-Sokka esta contigo.

-Aquí estoy-dijo Sokka reencontrándose con Canela, Zuko que caminaba mas atrás no se dio cuenta de nada-¿Dónde esta Katara?-pregunto Sokka sin encontrar respuesta.

-Ella ha sido capturada por los soldados-dijo Zuko incorporándose a la conversación.

-¿Qué paso que?-pregunto Sokka confundido.

-Fue sin que nos diéramos cuenta Zuko y yo-dijo Canela.

-Me las pagaras Zuko, esto es todo culpa tuya-dijo Sokka con una voz desafiante acercándose a Zuko.

-No me amenaces campesino-dijo Zuko molesto.

-Es tú culpa, de seguro que tú les dijiste donde estaba mi hermana y ahora lo vas a pagar maldito- decía Sokka mientras sacaba su arma.

-Sokka, es imposible que Zuko le haya dicho donde estaba Katara, él estaba con nosotras-dijo Canela para defender a Zuko.

-No te acerques a él Canela, es y siempre será un traidor.

-Sokka por favor piensa antes-le decía Aang-si es así como dice Canela es imposible que Zuko les haya dicho.

-Y hay otro problema-le dijo Canela-solo la liberaran si entregamos al Avatar, en pocas palabra a ti Aang.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, mira lee esta pergamino que encontramos Zuko y yo.-y Sokka tomo el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente.

-¿Novia?-dijo Aang confundido.

-Si, que raro ¿No?

-Bueno, ahora que haremos-dijo Sokka.

-Tengo una idea, pero no esta completa-le dijo Canela.

-Dila.

-Podríamos ver donde se encuentra Katara y darle algo para que se defienda y así todos escapamos felices y contentos.

-Pero ¿Dónde esta Katara?

-Por eso te digo, busquémosla, témenos exactamente hasta que el sol se ponga.

-Si seguimos la muralla hacia el sur de seguro que la encontraremos.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro que al sur?

-Bueno, instinto.

-Yo diría unión de hermanos, dicen que cuando creses con tu hermano o hermana tienes una unión muy fuerte que cruza fronteras y ahora ve a buscarla.

-¿Quién me acompaña?

-Oh diablos.

-Yo voy-dijo Zuko-y tú también iras.

-¿Yo por que?

-Porque ambos la perdimos.

-Si no fuera por tu estúpida discusión ahora ella estaría aquí.

-Zuko ¿Qué esta diciendo ella?-dijo Iron que por fin saco palabras de su boca.

-Nada que te importe tío, ahora caminen, debemos encontrarla-y ambos jóvenes lo siguieron, caminaron hacia el sur como Sokka lo había dicho, no encontraron nada, pero no perdían las esperanzas de encontrar a Katara.

**CONTINUARA. **

**Bien este también es cortito pero bueno, así no se aburren leyendo XDD bueno espero que me dejen reviews para así hacer mejor la historia y al gusto de todos. **

**Bueno como siempre un adelanto: **

**-Katara escucha un ruido y aparece su hermano, Canela y Zuko en un pequeño orificio en la pared de metal. **

**-Canela y Sokka idean un mejor plan de escape que no podrá fallar. **

**-Y otras pequeñas cosas que le van dando vida a la historia. **

**Bueno Bye y que estén bien, hasta el Domingo. **


	9. El plan

**Hola de nuevo, ya me estoy aburriendo del Hola, como dije en este capitulo Katara y Sokka se reencuentran y Canela con Sokka hacen un plan perfecto. **

Capitulo 9:

El Plan

-Hemos caminado por dos horas y esta maldita muralla no tiene ni fin ni ventana.-decía Canela mientras se tiraba rendida al piso.

-Vamos, levántate de seguro falta poco-le decía Zuko intentando animarla.

-Ja, no creí que tú fueras tan bueno-dijo Sokka.

-Claro que es bueno, me dará dos monedas de bronce ¿No Zuko?

-Es una tonta apuesta que jamás ganaras-le respondió Zuko.

-Cállense, creo que escuche algo-les decía Sokka mientras buscaba entre la muralla-aquí es, Canela has el mismo truco que usamos para salir y tú, Zuko, ayúdala.-ambos se pusieron en marcha hasta que Zuko en su mente pensó: _¿Qué? Este campesino como se atreve a mandarme, a mi Zuko el… bueno el Príncipe exiliado, ya creo que a la única persona que le intereso es a mi tío y quizás a esa chiquilla Canela, pero creo que ya nadie mas va a pensar en mi, hice cosas terribles e invadí el miedo por donde pase, destruí aldeas solo por un tonto capricho, El Avatar, mi madre ¿Dónde estará mamá? en estos momentos, de seguro ella me habría consolado y me prohibiría buscar al Avatar, así podría mostrar un lado mas humano y caritativo, pero en vez de eso mostré un lado que todos han temido, ese lado que siempre he sacado a la luz, no solo con el Avatar y sus amigos, si no que también con gente inocente, como pude ser tan tonto, como pude estar dispuesto a dar el futuro de la humanidad por alguien que no me quiere y que jamás me querrá, esta estúpida guerra tiene la culpa, esta estúpida guerra me separo de mi madre, esta estúpida guerra tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que me paso, Sozin, el tiene toda la culpa, el tiene la culpa de que el mundo este en crisis, el es el culpable de todo lo malo que este pasando, el tiene la culpa, su capricho por que la Nación del Fuego tome a las demás naciones y las hunda, el tiene la culpa de que yo… de que yo sea así. _Pero los pensamientos de Zuko fueron interrumpidos cuando Sokka dijo:

-Eureka, hemos encontrado la salida, ahora pondremos estas cajas…

-Cállate, estoy cansada hazlo tú yo y Zuko ya gastamos toda la energía, bueno tal vez Zuko no pero yo si, así que me sentare aquí a observar como tú trabajas ahora.

-Esta bien-dijo Sokka tomando una caja, luego otra y otra haciendo una fila, poniendo una sobre otra hasta que escucho una voz.

-¿Sokka?-y antes de que pudiera responder a la voz, que era la de su querida hermana Katara, Zuko y Canela dijeron.

-¿Katara? Katara eres tú ¿Qué paso?-preguntaron Zuko y Canela mientras Sokka levantaba una ceja, la voz provenía de un pequeño agujero que estaba a unos metros de donde estaba el escape en la pared de metal, tan solo se podía ver los ojos de la joven maestra que por su voz parecía muy feliz de verlos.

-Si, estoy aquí, aquí encerrada.

-O si verdad.

-Katara ven rápido-dijo Sokka.

-No puedo, hay gente aquí adentro.

-Bueno que vengan contigo ahora sal.

-Sokka, por favor esta gente esta enferma y herida, hay ancianos y una pequeña niña-cuando termino de decir esto todos escucharon una voz que les dijo "Hola" era Maorí que no sabia con quien hablaba su nueva amiga Katara.

-¿Quién esta hay?-pregunto Zuko.

-Ella es Maorí, es una de las personas por las cuales no puedo abandonar este lugar.

-Creo que tengo una idea-dijo Canela-según lo que yo creo, ellos pasaran revisando las habitaciones de los prisioneros antes del intercambio.

-¿En que estas pensando Canela?-pregunto Sokka.

-En que después de la última revisión, volvamos aquí a traer una cantimplora con agua.

-Y cuando abran la puerta ella usara el agua control-dijo Sokka siguiendo a Canela.

-Y así podrán salir todos los que están hay a dentro y así no se llevaran a Aang y todos escapamos a la vez.

-Tus ideas son muy buena Canela.

-Gracias pero tú tampoco estas mal.

-Bueno, ya paren de elogios, entonces media hora antes traen la cantimplora con agua-dijo Zuko.

-Bien, nos vemos dentro de dos horas, ya son las cinco de la tarde y hay cosas que planear-dijo Canela-adiós Katara, volveremos pronto.

-Eso espero y suerte.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Quiénes eran ellos Katara?-pregunto Maorí.

-Ellos son los amigos que nos ayudaran a escapar de aquí, saldremos dentro de dos horas y por fin todos aquí serán libres.

-Que bien Katara-dijo Lao metiéndose en la conversación.

-Y a ti quien te invito-dijo Katara cruzando los brazos.

-Katara, no se lo que te hice pero por favor discúlpame.

-Las disculpas se las debes dar a Maorí.

-Esta bien, Maorí siento como te trate.

-Bien, ahora si puedes hablar con nosotras-dijo Katara sonriendo, pero Lao tenia algo mas en mente, él, aun que paso solo un día, se obsesiono con Katara y bien lo sabia su amigo Jack, solo que lo ocultaba, el temía que hiciera una locura, pero también sabia que por el momento no intentaría nada.

**CONTINUARA. **

**Bien, este Capitulo fue antes de lo que esperaba, pero mejor, fue corto y tiene 872 palabras jejeje, un poco corto pero el siguiente será mas largo y con un poco mas de acción, y este tipo Lao, por el momento no va a hacer nada malo XDD. **


	10. El Plan fallido

**Hi, ya me aburrí del Hola, en el capitulo anterior no di un adelanto, lo siento pero se me olvido. En este Capitulo Katara pone en marcha el plan, pero algo sale mal y todo se vuelve en contra del pequeño grupo, también en este capitulo logran escapar, pero apenas logran salir y también llega Azula para echarles a perder el panorama. **

Capitulo 10:

El plan fallido.

DOS HORAS DESPUES.

-Katara, Katara-decía Canela con la cantimplora en su mano.

-Aquí estoy ¿La tienes?

-Si aquí esta, tómala tú ya sabes que hacer.

-Si, bien vete, tienes que estar con Aang ahora.

-Si, ya me voy y ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré-y diciendo, esto Canela se fue corriendo para llegar a tiempo, ellos se habían movilizado cerca de la celda en donde se encontraba Katara, el plan era perfecto, pero como todo plan siempre hay un problema, en este caso ninguno hasta el momento, Sokka y Canela habían configurado un plan sin fallas ni nada.

-¿Falta poco Katara?-pregunto la pequeña.

-Si Maorí en cuanto habrán esa puerta ya estarás a un paso de salir de aquí.

-¿Todos saldremos?

-Si, todos, este plan no puede fallar, en cuanto los guardias estén inconcientes todos saldremos al patio y escaparemos por un agujero que esta en la muralla y pronto seremos libres.

-Espero que sea así-dijo Lao acercándose con su grupo.

-Lo será Lao, es imposible que algo falle.

-Bueno, prepárense-dijo uno de los ancianos-escuche unos pasos-todos en el lugar volvieron a sus puestos normales para que los guardias no sospecharan nada, tomaron a Katara, que llevaba escondida la cantimplora, y de la nada salio una enorme ola que los guardias no vieron venir y que los azoto contra la muralla.

-Vamos, salgan todos-dijo Katara, pero no se dio cuenta que un guardia seguía en pie y la tomo de las manos Katara estaba asustada, Maorí se acerco y golpeo en la pierna al hombre, aunque no sirvió de mucho, mientras el hombre se distrajo Katara pudo escapar y lo derribo-Gracias Maorí.

-De nada, además tú nos sacaras de aquí.

-Bien, todos síganme y quédense en silencio.

Todos obedecieron a Katara y fueron guiados a través de los obscuros pasillos en los que de vez en cuando había una que otra lámpara, caminaron hacia la salida y vieron claramente a Aang, Sokka, Canela, Zuko y Iron.

-Bien, Avatar Aang, estas listo para negociar.-le dijo el General.

-No, no lo esta-dijo Katara apareciendo en la puerta de salida.

-Bien, ya sabía que podía pasar esto así que estaba preparado, Guardias atáquelos-dijo el hombre señalándolo, y rodearon a Aang, a Sokka, a Zuko, a Iron y a Canela por separado, Iron tomo su posición de ataque mas rápido de lo esperado, Zuko lo siguió, pero Aang no vio venir una bola de fuego que lo impacto tirándolo al suelo.

-Aang-grito Sokka acercándose a él para defenderlo. Mientras Canela estaba ahí, parada, agacho la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dio una pequeña sonrisa y antes de lo que se esperaba ya había derrotado a los guardias con su poder de maestro fuego. Y se acerco hacia Katara, pero esta había sido capturada por uno de los guardias y el general les dijo:

-Dieron una buena batalla, lastima que yo gane.

-Suelta a Katara-dijo Canela acercándose.

-Ningún paso más o la joven maestra tendrá una cicatriz en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero simplemente negociar.

-No te daré a Aang.

-No es al Avatar a quien quiero, es a Zuko.

-¿A?-pregunto Canela extrañada.

-Si, si no se lo doy a la princesa Azula ella me va a matar.

-Ouch, tampoco te doy a Zuko.

-Bueno, si eso quieres dile adiós a tu rostro-dijo el general refiriéndose a Katara.

-Déjala-dijo Zuko-yo voy contigo pero si la sueltas.

-Claro que la soltare-dijo el general.

-Zuko, no tienes…-dijo Katara.

-Si, debo hacerlo-le interrumpió Zuko.

-Mmm…-pensaba Canela, cuando un plan se le volvió a la mente y con una seña les dijo a los demás prisioneros que fueran donde ella y les dijo-Vayan a ayudar a Sokka y traigan a Iron-y rápidamente fueron a ayudar a Sokka y obedecieron sus ordenes.

-Katara, te cambio a Katara por Zuko-dijo Canela.

-Esta bien, pero antes quiero que Zuko este encerrado.

-Claro.

El soldado que tenia sujetada a Katara recibió un golpe del boomerang de Sokka quien ya se encontraba libre, eran tan solo segundos pero Katara logro escapar.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Zuko.

-Si, lo estoy-le respondió Katara.

-Bien, esto si que es raro-dijo Canela refiriéndose a Zuko y a Katara.

-Me las pagaran-dijo el general enojado.

-Claro que no-le respondió Canela.

-Tú no eres nada, yo mate a tu padre y a tu maestro, y haré lo mismo contigo.-al decir esto el general, Canela tuvo mucho miedo y comenzó a llorar, las lagrimas que caían al piso de metal se evaporaban, Canela tuvo mucho miedo, pero también mucha rabia. Katara y Zuko quienes vieron la impresión de Canela se sorprendieron mucho, ella era una niña alegre y que jamás se le había visto llorar, Zuko, quien la había conocido, le toco el hombro, pero Canela tenía mucha rabia contra a ese hombre _¿Será verdad lo que me dice? Mi padre y mi maestro muertos por culpa de este desgraciado, papá, papá ayúdame, papá, te extraño, maestro, ¿Es verdad lo que me dice?, por favor respóndanme a mis preguntas que lo único que son simples preguntas, pero que llegaran muy lejos. _Canela sabia que hacer, pero a la vez estaba confundida, miro a Zuko y le pregunto.

-¿Es verdad?

-No, no lo es-le respondió este.

-No le mientas Zuko, ella esta sola en el mundo, ya no tiene a nadie puesto que las únicas personas que la querían están muertos, estas sola Canela, estas sola y nadie jamás te va a querer.-le dijo el general.

-Cállate-le dijo Zuko.-Canela, eres mi amiga y yo he llegado a quererte mucho y jamás estarás sola mientras tus amigos estén contigo.

-¿Amigos? ¿Qué es eso? Canela, tu nunca has tenido amigos.

-No lo escuches-le dijo Katara abrazándola- no lo escuches.

-¿Para que te mientes Canela?-le pregunto el general-tú no eres nada.

-Cállate-dijo Canela furiosa-eres un tonto-dijo y corrió hacia él, y con toda su furia de maestro fuego lo golpeo y dijo-eres débil, yo soy fuerte.-y le dio otro golpe que el general no alcanzo a divisar y el fuego verde que Canela sacaba de las manos se disperso por todo el lugar quemando solo a los guardias que se encontraban-yo vengare la muerte de mi padre-dijo Canela y cuando iba a dar el ultimo golpe una voz le dijo _No, Canela, no te conviertas en una asesina, sal de aquí y espera a que llega Azula, ella terminara con la vida de él, pero tu no te conviertas en asesina. _Canela le hizo caso a esta voz y dejo en el piso al general y le dijo-Yo no te tengo miedo.

-Pero mira a quienes tú le das miedo-dijo el general señalando a Zuko, Katara y a los demás. Canela no sabia que decir y se fue caminando hacia Katara y le dijo.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Esta bien, descuida, vamos nos de aquí.

Todos se fueron hacia la salida que estaba escondida entre cajas y abandonaron el lugar.

-Princesa Azula-dijo el general.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano general?-dijo Azula.

-Él, él.

-Hable pronto no me haga perder el tiempo.

-Él escapo princesa.

-¿Es usted un tonto? Como pudo dejarlo escapar, guardias enciérrenlo.

**CONTINUARA. **

**Ehh todavía no termina, falta mucho para el final. Debió haberlo matado, pero era muy chica para matar a alguien, bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo. **

**Adelanto: **

**-Zuko se queda con el grupo y juntos viajan a algún pueblo. **

**-Aang todavía no despierta de su desmayo (pobre se nos va a morir XD) **

**-Katara se empieza a llevar bien con Zuko. **

**-Lao se enoja por esto último. **

**-Y Canela presiente que pronto tendrá sus dos monedas de bronce. **

**Hasta la próxima. **


	11. El viaje parte 1

**Hi, este capitulo fue antes de lo que esperaba, bueno este capitulo se llama el viaje y cuenta sobre las cosas que pasan en este viaje y son como tres partes. También va a comenzar una pequeña relación entre Zuko y Katara, y Aang todavía no despierta, no se lo pueden perder. **

Capitulo 11:

El Viaje parte 1: El comienzo de una amistad.

-Bien, ahora tío vamos nos.

-Zuko, si quieres puedes quedarte, digo si quieres-le dijo Katara.

-Gran idea Katara, que se quede-dijo Sokka sarcástico.

-No le hagas caso a Sokka, Katara tiene razón, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos a algún pueblo.-le dijo Canela.

-Claro-dijo Iron-nos encantaría quedarnos.

-Genial, si seguimos al norte encontraremos algún pueblo.

-Si, pero yo llevo el mapa y dice…-le dijo Sokka.

-Ya no tienes el mapa-dijo Canela tomándolo y quemándolo-opss se quemo.

-¿Por que creo que esto es una conspiración en contra mía?

-No seas tan perseguido Sokka, ahora andando.

Caminaron por largo rato hacia el norte, pero como era de noche tuvieron que acampar, Sokka monto una carpa y Canela junto unas hojas para dormir en ella, Katara busco leña y Zuko prendió una fogata, los demás buscaron comida.

-¿Ya despertó Aang?-pregunto Katara preocupada por su amigo.

-No, ahora tiene fiebre-le contesto Iron.- y de vez en cuando te llama.

-No hay comida-dijo Sokka alterado-¿Cómo que no encontraron comida?

-Descuida Sokka por una noche que no comas no te morirás-le dijo Canela riéndose.

-Conociendo a Sokka yo creo que si morirá-dijo Katara.

-Ja ja ja-dijo Sokka molesto.

-Vamos Sokka, solo una noche sin comer-dijo Canela.

-Pero mañana quiero de desayuno huevo.

-Esta bien.

Cuando terminaron sus labores, Zuko, que estaba sentado solo en la oscuridad, recibió una visita, pero esta visita no era ni Iron ni Canela si no que la misma Katara quien se sentó a su lado e intento platicar con el.

-¿Ibas a dar tu vida por la mía?-pregunto Katara.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a cuando estaba atrapada y el general te pidió tu vida por la mía.

-Tu tienes algo por que luchar, yo no.

-Entonces lo ibas a hacer.

-Si es como así quieres ponerlo, si iba a dar mi vida por la tuya.

-Bueno, gracias.

-De nada.

Zuko y Katara eran observados por cuatro personas, entre ellos Iron y Canela quienes se divertían viéndolos conversar.

-Bien, le aposte dos monedas de bronce a Zuko que se besaban-dijo Canela tomando un sorbo de té de canela.

-¿Y acepto?-pregunto Iron.

-Si.

-Ahh lo que hace el amor-dijo Iron riéndose, paro de reírse cuando una risa mucho mas fina salio de los labios de Katara a quien Zuko le había hecho reír con sus extraños comentarios.

-Bien, suficiente-dijo Sokka que todo lo había visto.

-Sokka no por favor.-le dijo Canela.

-Ese sujeto que se cree, a mi hermana no me la toca.

-Sokka es una orden quédate quieto-dijo Canela con voz fuerte.

-Cállate, ese Zuko me escuchara.

-Mira, comida.

-No me engañaras.

-No, enserio hay un huevo en la cima de ese árbol, ve por el mejor.

-Si voy por Zuko.

-No, por el huevo, yo mando aquí pues soy la única que conoce el camino ahora ve por el huevo si no, no comerás nada.

-¿Por qué soy tan vulnerable a la comida? ¿Por qué?

Mientras Zuko y Katara mantenían una tonta pero divertida conversación.

-Te digo, cuando era chico tenia una adicción a los dulces y creí que cuando grande se acabaría.-le decía Zuko.

-Jajaja, sabes Zuko, eres agradable cuando se te llega a conocer.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Si ¿Por qué nunca te comportas así?

-No lo se Katara, tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-Eso es lo que no puedo averiguar.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban alguien mas, aparte de Iron, Canela y Sokka los observaba, era Lao.

-Hermano, déjala, ella…-le decía Jack.

-Ella nunca va a ser mía-dijo y volteo la mirada.

-Bien, por lo menos no te engañas, si la quieres déjala en paz amigo, de seguro ella será feliz con el tal Zuko.

-Eso es lo que no puedo aguantar-dijo Lao molesto-¿Por qué con el tal Zuko? El es de la Nación del Fuego, uno de ellos mato a su madre y ella como si nada hablando con él, le dio la espada a su nación usando atuendos del Reino Tierra y olvidando su pasado.

-Descuida, a lo mejor llegan a ser solo amigos.

-Que mas quisiera Jack, pero tu sabes que algo mas pasara entre ellos.

La noche estaba clara y con una Luna menguante, sin nubes y se podía ver claramente las estrellas. Mientras todos dormían había dos mentes que no descansaban, la de Zuko y la de Katara que no podían cree que se habían divertido hablando el uno con el otro, Katara pensaba que Zuko era alguien frió pero todo su concepto cambio cuando hablaron esa noche _Zuko, ¿Realmente es Zuko? _Se decía Katara en su mente. _No puedo cree que ya no sea mas esa persona fría que conocí antes, hasta me hizo reír, Zuko, Zuko, Zuko ¿Realmente eres tú? _Era difícil para Katara imaginar que ese despiadado maestro fuego por dentro fuera una persona tan dulce y divertida, este último concepto no lo podía creer simplemente increíble. Mientras Zuko en su mente se decía confundido ¿_Realmente Canela tiene la razón y ella es la mujer de mi vida? Hable con ella por primera vez, por primera vez hable con una amiga del Avatar, con Canela es muy diferente, ella es tan solo una niña y una simple amiga, ¿Pero realmente me atraes Katara? ¿O solo tengo curiosidad? Canela, en que líos me metiste, diste vuelta mi mente al decir la tonta frase "Te apuesto dos monedas de bronce a que tú te besaras con Katara" eres tan solo una niña y me cambiaste el concepto que tenia planeado hacia el futuro. _En la noche fría dos cabezas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, la de Katara y la de Zuko, sus ojos se miraban fijamente sin poder despegarse, no eran ellos quienes mandaban a su corazón, el corazón los mandaba a ellos, Katara levemente se sonrojo y ambos como resorte volvieron a agacharse y pusieron sus cabezas en la almohada, así pasaron toda la noche pensando uno en el otro con sus mentes confundidas con una simple pregunta "¿Amor o amistad?" esa pregunta rodeaba las mentes de los jóvenes maestros que sin quererlo se complementan.

**CONTINUARA. **

**Bien, este capitulo parece casi Zutara XDD, me gusta mucho esta pareja jajaja, me inspire un poco en este capitulo y espero que les aya gustado. **

**Adelanto: **

**-Katara se levanta muy temprano a practicar, Zuko la quiere seguir pero Canela lo echa a perder todo. **

**-Azula los sigue y no se encuentra lejos.**

**-¿Dónde estará Appa? Aquí no aparece todavía, pero momo si. **

**Hasta algún día. **

**Bye. **


	12. El viaje parte 2

**Hola, alguien sabe algún otro saludo? Bueno, en este capitulo ya le explique de que se trata así que vamos al grano. **

Capitulo 12:

El Viaje parte 2: Algo más que amigos (Zuko)

Al día siguiente, Katara se levanto muy temprano, confiada de que nadie la había visto se fue en busca de un río, se adentro al bosque, camino por unos minutos y encontró un bello río que se alimentaba de agua gracias a una cascada, toda el agua del lugar era cristalina, tan cristalina que se podía ver a través de ella, y en los lugares mas profundos su color era de un azul claro, el lugar era perfecto, perfecto para practicar y perfecto para darse un relajante baño. Katara se saco parte de su ropa quedando en "ropa interior", metió sus pies en la fría agua y avanzo hasta que el agua le llego a la cintura, y comenzó a practicar agua control. Zuko, que se había levantado poco después que Katara, la siguió, simplemente no sabia por que pero lo hizo, se escondió entre los matorrales, muchas cosas se le venían a la mente cosas como _¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Estoy loco o que? Mi mundo se da vuelta cuando la veo ¿Realmente me gusta? ¿O solo tengo curiosidad? Es imposible que me guste, la acabo de conocer, pero por otra parte es muy linda, que estoy diciendo, es una locura, es una tontería. _Canela que siempre se levantaba mucho más temprano que el resto vio a Zuko quien observaba a Katara y lo interrumpió diciéndole:

-Hola Zuko.

-¿Tú me sigues a todas partes?-pregunto Zuko en voz baja.

-No, pero te vi aquí y eso no esta bien.

-¿Hay alguien allí?-pregunto Katara que había escuchado algo, Canela empujo a Zuko quien salio disparado lejos de los matorrales y un metro hacia delante.-Zuko ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Katara sonrojada.

-Bueno yo... solo vine a tomar un poco de agua.

-A, bueno-dijo Katara un poco decepcionada, Zuko se sentó en una roca que estaba alta.

-¿No que venias a tomar algo de agua?-dijo Katara con una sonrisa.

-Yo… yo ya no tengo sed.

-Eh, bien.

Ambos estaban ahí, viéndose mutuamente a los ojos, sin encontrar nada que decirse, estaban solos ellos dos, Katara en el agua y Zuko en la roca, temían hablar, temían hablar porque no sabían que decir, temían hablar por miedo a decir cualquier estupidez que arruinara todo, y ahí estaban los dos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos, tal como en la noche, sin poder despegarse, los dos ojos color azul y los dos ojos color miel se miraban tan fijamente, el agua y el fuego mirándose no como enemigos, si no con dulzura, la Luna y el Sol, nunca estuvieron tan juntos como ahora, elementos opuesto atrayéndose mutuamente, Zuko y Katara, Agua y Fuego, Sol y Luna, Noche y Día, todo era perfecto en ese lugar, el Sol resplandecía en el cielo, y el agua era cristalina en la tierra, todo esto no hubiera terminado tan luego, los corazones de los maestros estaban confundidos. Zuko, quien miraba a Katara directamente a sus bellos ojos, cayó de la roca y fue a parar al río, Katara se rió de él y le fue a ayudar tendiéndole la mano.

-Gracias-dijo Zuko tomado su mano y parándose.

-Estas empapado ¿Te ayudo?

-Eh…

-¿Y bien?

-No, gracias, siento que volveré a caerme.

-Jajaja-se reía Katara-esta bien.

-¿Por qué siempre te ríes de mi?-pregunto Zuko molesto.

-Porque eres muy gracioso.

-Ahh-dijo Zuko cambiando el tono de voz.

-Jajaja-rió de nuevo Katara.

-Ves, eso es lo que me molesta.

-Lo siento.

Ambos estaban parados en el río, y con las manos tomadas, era realmente un espectáculo ver como ambos corazones se tocaban.

-Eh ya puedes soltarme Zuko-dijo Katara sonrojándose y Zuko instantáneamente dejos sus manos caer.

-Bien ¿Tienes hambre?-pregunto Zuko sin saber que mas decir.

-Claro, pero no hay nada que comer.

-Eso no es problema, podría buscarte algo…

-¿Buscar algo para mi?

-Bueno, ehh ¿si?

-Gracias, Zuko.

-De nada ¿hay algo aquí para comer?

-Si, justo arriba de ese árbol-dijo Katara señalando a un enorme árbol. Zuko lo vio y se dijo: _Bien, le dije a Katara que le buscaría comida y eso haré. Bien no se si pueda hacerlo. _Y comenzó a subir el enorme árbol, en una de sus ramas había unos hermosos frutos, que con gran agilidad los tomo.

-Bien, aquí tienes-dijo dándole uno de los frutos.

-De verdad lo hiciste.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, te subiste al árbol y tomaste sus frutos, para mí.

-Bien, eso hice.

Katara comió del fruto y luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a practicar agua-control, Zuko no sabia que hacer, solo se sentó en la misma roca y comenzó a ver como Katara practicaba, ambos estaban confundidos, Katara no sabia si él era ese príncipe caprichoso que había conocido, se veía tan diferente, incluso podría decir que torpe, si, torpe cuando se encontraba freten de ella, al pensar esto se sonrojo y se dio vuelta para ver si Zuko seguía ahí, en efecto, él no se había movido de la roca, y Katara sonrojada le dijo.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-Bueno, estoy aquí.

-¿Y por que no te has ido?

-Si no quieres que este aquí me voy.-dijo Zuko y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia los pastizales.

-No, Zuko, quédate.-al decir esto Zuko quedo paralizado-por favor.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Tú quieres que me quede?-dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a Katara.

-Bueno, si no hay problema...

-No, yo... yo no tengo nada que hacer, dijo me puedo quedar.

-Bien, sabes-dijo Katara saliendo del agua-yo... ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo? Tú...

-Si dime Katara.

-Te vas a reír de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siento que...-Katara estuvo a un paso de decir lo que quería decir, lamentablemente, Canela estornudo y se escucho un "Ashis"-oíste eso Zuko.

-Si.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-Ashis-dijo Canela-yo ashis, tienen algo de comer, ashis.

-¿Te resfriaste?-pregunto Katara.

-No, siempre me pasa cuando alguien esta cerca, tengo hambre.

-Toma-dijo Katara tendiéndole uno de los frutos.

-Delicioso.

-Bien, y ahora me puedes explicar que estabas haciendo aquí-dijo Zuko molesto.

-¿A? lo siento, parece que interrumpí algo.

-Realmente no-dijo Katara.

-Bien ¿Por qué no le dices Zuko?

-¿Decirle que?-pregunto Zuko.

-A no te hagas, anoche decías a cada rato Kat...-Zuko le tapo la boca con su mano para que no hablara mas, no podía creer que lo habían escuchado esa noche, _Suerte que lo escucho ella y no Katara. _Pensaba Zuko.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Katara.

-Nada-le dijo Zuko.

-Hola... me estoy aficciando- dijo Canela, ya que Zuko aun no la soltaba-por fin.

-Hasta luego Katara.

-¿Por qué te vas Zuko?

-Tengo cosas que pensar.

Ambas chicas se quedaron paradas viendo como Zuko se adentraba en la maleza.

-Bien ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Canela.

-¿A que te refieres Canela?

-Vamos, solo hice eso para fastidiar a Zuko, puedes contarme ¿Qué te pasa con él?

-Bien, sabia que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta, no lo se Canela, me siento como una niñita tonta cuando estoy con él.

-¿Te gusta?

-Se podría decir que si. No lo se realmente.

-¿Y por que no lo averiguas?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si, para saber si te gusta podrías hacer algo, invitarlo a dar una vuelta, que se yo.

-¿A dar una vuelta?

-Si, si te gusta lo sabrás en ese instante.

-¿Y que tal si me gusta pero yo no a él?

-Te aseguro que no será así.

-Bien ¿Y como le digo?

-Ese es problema tuyo, del corazón te saldrán las palabras, no de tu mente.

-Gracias Canela.

-Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Creo que invitarlo a dar un paseo.

-Bien, hasta luego Katara.

Katara siguió practicando y Canela camino hacia el bosque y comenzó de nuevo su "Ashis", ese estornudo era producido por Lao, él veía desde un árbol como Katara practicaba, realmente era una obsesión por ella, su amigo Jack lo vio y le dijo.

-Hey, Lao, por favor déjala, tú sabes que ella no te va a querer nunca.

-Tengo algo planeado Jack.

-Bien, lo siento pero creo que no te apoyare en esto.

-Eres un traidor Jack, ahora te pasas al lado de Zuko verdad.

-Yo no voy a estar de su lado, pero no estaré del tuyo tampoco.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Princesa Azula, ya estamos listos para partir.-dijo un soldado.

-No te escaparas de nuevo hermano.-dijo Azula.-bien chicas en marcha-Ty Lee iba a su derecha y Mai a su izquierda, atrás de ellas unos cuantos soldados, no eran mas de diez, porque Azula sabia que no necesitaba mas para capturar a su hermano.

. **CONTINUARA. **

**Bien, wi no se que decir pero bueno cada capitulo me inspiro mas, se que no debí poner a Canela cuando Katara le iba a decir algo a Zuko, pero es para poner mas atmósfera.**

**Adelanto: **

**-Zuko y Katara dan un paseo que se convierte en un mal sueño ya que Azula los encuentra. **

**-Se salvan gracias a Iron y a Canela.**

**Bye **

**atte.**

**Katara-001 ;) **


	13. El viaje parte 3

**Hola de nuevo, bien este capitulo es muy extraño y Azula tiene dos blancos nuevos, Katara, porque ya van a saber, y Canela, porque es una "traidora" igual que Zuko y Iron. Ya y todavía no le hace honor a su nombre esta historia, pero pronto lo hará, bien aquí le dejo el capitulo. **

Capitulo 13:

El viaje parte 3: Un paseo por el bosque.

-¿Zuko quieres salir esta tarde? ¿Zuko tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?-practicaba Katara-Zuko yo quisiera invitarte a salir ¿Puedes?

-Claro-dijo Zuko quien caminaba por ahí en ese momento.

-Zuko-dijo exaltada Katara y un poco sonrojada-¿Tú quieres salir?

-Bueno, si.

-Bien, esta tarde ¿Te parece?

-Claro.

Katara se fue feliz _Nunca pensé que me diría que si, oh cielos, si es verdad lo que me dijo Canela, esta tarde sabré si me gusta o no ¿Pero como lo sabré? Ella dijo que sola me daría cuenta, es solo una niña, espero que no se equivoque, y si realmente me gusta espero corresponderle. _Pensaba Katara, se sentía rara ya que nunca había salido con un chico a excepción de su hermano y de Aang, no sabia que decir ni a quien decírselo, pensó en un momento contárselo a Sokka, pero luego dijo que el no aceptaría jamás que Zuko saliera con ella, su ultima opción era Canela, quien sabia ya todo lo que pasaba y de seguro la comprendería, y también la ayudaría sobre que temas hablar con Zuko, y como hablar con él, se acercó a Canela que estaba, en esos momentos, sentada en una roca mirando hacia el sur.

-Hola, Canela-le dijo Katara.

-Hola ¿Le preguntaste?

-Si.

-¿Y?

-Acepto salir conmigo.

-Bien, pongámoslo así, si no le interesaras jamás hubiera aceptado ¿Cómo se lo dijiste?

-Fue algo raro, iba practicando como se lo iba a decir y el aparece y me dice que si quiere salir conmigo.

-Wow extraño.

-Si, yo igual lo pensé.

-Katara.

-¿Si?

-Tengan cuidado.

-¿Por qué?

-Algo se acerca desde el sur y temo que es algo con mucha maldad en su corazón.

-Bien, lo tendré, ahora debo prepararme ¿De que hablare con Zuko?

-Tú solo guíate por lo que crees que sea correcto y divertido para él, si realmente le gusta no abra problema alguno.

-Bien, ¿Cómo sabré si me gusta o no?

-Esa es una sensación que recorrerá tu cuerpo y la sentirás.

-Bueno, hasta luego.

-Adiós Katara -dijo Canela y volvió a mirar hacia el sur.

Katara estaba emocionada, mas que emocionada estaba feliz, no sabia por que pero lo estaba, Zuko, ese sujeto que aborrecía con toda su alma se había metido en lo mas profundo de su corazón, se lo había robado, se robo el corazón de Katara con su forma de ser, y de actuar, siempre tan atento con ella, le gustaba o lo quería, no sabia muy bien lo que quería, pero sabia que lo único que le interesaba era saberlo.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido, que Katara no se dio cuenta y Zuko se acerco a ella y le dijo con vos suave:

-¿Estas lista?

-Si, claro-dijo Katara sonrojada, caminaron por largo rato sin decir ni una sola palabra, ese silencio era hermoso, dos almas destinadas a estar separadas por el tiempo y el espacio, torciéndole la mano al destino y uniéndose en algo que se puede llamar amistada ¿Pero solo amistad, ni Zuko ni Katara lo sabían, pero había alguien que si, ese alguien era su corazón que se unió en uno solo para jamás separarse.

-Y bien Zuko ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?

-Nada de que sentirse orgulloso.

-A y bueno yo...

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-No lo se-respondió Zuko-¿Y a ti?

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que me gusta hacer, como practicar agua-control y pasear.

-A-dijo Zuko mirando hacia otro lado, pudo ver que Katara estaba sonrojada-Es muy lindo este bosque, las hojas caen como si fuera otoño.

-Si, esto es lindo.

-Igual que tú.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Bueno yo... este...que eres muy linda.

-Gracias-dijo Katara sonrojándose aun más.

-Sabes, nunca creí que pasaría esto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que antes yo te veía como una enemiga que debía sacar de mi camino.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora... ahora... no, todo lo contrario.

-¿Me ves como una amiga?

-Te veo como si fueras ya parte de mi vida-al decir esto, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y caminaron otro rato en silencio, Katara lo veía, de vez en cuando, fijamente a los ojos, e involuntariamente abrazo el brazo de Zuko y apoyo su cabeza en el. Caminaron en silencio un buen rato. Zuko no sabia como reaccionar, nuca ninguna chica había hecho algo así.

-Sabes Zuko-dijo Katara para romper el silencio-cuando estábamos en el río, esta mañana, cuando quería decirte algo pero Canela me interrumpió ¿Te lo puedo decir ahora?

-Claro Katara.

-Bien... yo... creo, no creo, si no que se que me gustas mucho Zuko, Canela me dijo que yo sabría si tú me gustabas, y estoy segura de que ahora lo se perfectamente-dijo Katara sonrojada. Zuko, no sabia que decir, quedo paralizado con las palabras de Katara, sus palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza, "se que me gustas mucho Zuko", esa frase lo recorría de pies a cabeza, no sabia que contestar a eso, le hubiera gustado decir "Katara tu también me gustas desde que estábamos buscando a mi tío y a tus amigos", pero tenia miedo, tenia miedo de decirlo y de que fuera una tontería, pero si no se lo decía la podía perder para siempre.

-Katara, tú también me gustas mucho, desde que te conocí un poco mas cuando estábamos atrapado en el Fuerte Sai-dijo Zuko sonrojado, estas palabras llegaron a Katara, quien se dio cuenta de que Zuko no le mentía y que si le gustaba _Canela tenia razón, el si sentía algo por mi, es bello cuando el amor es correspondido, amor aun no pero podría llegar a pasar. _Ambos jóvenes caminando juntos, Katara seguía abrazando el brazo de Zuko y apoyando su cabeza en el.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Iron, Iron-gritaba Canela.

-Si Canela-respondió el anciano.

-Algo se acerca, ¿Puedes sentirlo?

-No.

-Es algo muy malo, con mucha maldad en su oscuro corazón.

-Azula-dijo Iron sintiendo la misma sensación que Canela había experimentado.

-¿Azula? ¿La Princesa Azula?

-Si, ella nos a estado siguiendo a Zuko y a mi ¿Dónde esta Zuko?

-Fue a dar un paseo con Katara.

-Vamos a buscarlos, mientras tanto avisa al resto que debemos huir.

Canela rápidamente obedeció a Iron y fue con el resto para decirle que preparen las cosas, debían huir de Azula.

-¿Dónde esta Katara?-pregunto Sokka.

-Fue a dar un paseo.

-¿Qué? Debo ir a buscarla.

-No, tú quédate aquí ¿Dónde esta Lao?

-Salio-dijo Jack-no lo he visto desde entonces.

-¿Con mi hermana?

-No lo creo Sokka-dijo Canela riendo-Bien, iré a buscar a Zuko y a Katara.

-¿Katara esta con Zuko?-pregunto Sokka.

-¿Y si lo estuviera que?-ladro Canela.

-No yo solo...

-Andando, Iron y yo los alcanzaremos.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Esto es muy romántico Zuko-decía Katara.

-Si.

A Katara le faltaba el aire cuando lo miraba ¿era posible que realmente la hallara linda? ¿Qué incluso le gustara? Ahora solo faltaban dos cosas: quererse y enamorarse.

Esto era perfecto, la joven no podía creerlo, el era el hombre de sus sueños ¿pero que buscaba en Aang? ¿Solo una amistad? ¿O por falta de alguien como Zuko quería ver a Aang con unos ojos más que de amigos? _Katara, Katara, Katara, ¿Dónde has estado Katara? _Se decía Zuko al mirarla. Algo salio de la nada, era un lagarto enrome y arriba de el estaba Azula.

-Hola Zuko. Veo que tienes novia-dijo Azula.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Zuko poniéndose justo delante de Katara para así protegerla.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien Zuko.

-Vete, no iré contigo.

-Si no quieres venir por las buenas tendrás que hacerlo por las malas-al decir esto Azula, dos lagartos mas aparecieron, Ty Lee y Mai se unieron a Azula y los guardias que estaban con ellas rodearon a Zuko y a Katara.-Ataquen.-y Zuko se agacho junto con Katara evitando así que las bolas de fuego los golpearan. Katara no tenia agua, en pocas palabras ella estaba indefensa y Zuko era el único que podía atacar.

-Vete-le dijo Zuko a Katara en voz baja.

-No te dejare Zuko, me quedare-le reprocho Katara.

-Que tiernos ¿No?-dijo Azula-ataquen a Zuko.-los guardias atacaron, pero esta vez Zuko no alcanzo a evadir las bolas de fuego, una le golpeo en el pecho haciéndolo caer, otra en una de sus piernas y dos ultimas rozándole el brazo izquierdo.

-Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, despierta Zuko, por favor despierta-le decía Katara al ver que no despertaba-No dejare que te lo lleves Azula.

-Dime ¿Qué pretendes hacer para detenerme?-dijo Azula muy tranquila.

-No lo se, pero no dejare que te lo lleves, antes muerta.

-Ay que tierna, te concederé tu deseo, guardias atáquela.

-Katara, vete, déjame, debes irte antes que Azula te lastime-dijo Zuko que no podía moverse mucho.

-No Zuko, yo me quedare.

Los guardias no tardaron en atacar, pero Canela y Iron llegaron a tiempo para impedirlo.

-Tío, que agradable sorpresa.

-Katara, llévate a Zuko de aquí-dijo Iron-rápido.

-Y Katara, toma esto, lo necesitaras-dijo Canela lanzándole la cantimplora.

-Gracias Canle-le respondió Katara y ayudo a Zuko a parase.

-Mai, ve por Zuko y ustedes síganla-dijo señalando a los soldados, y rápidamente le hicieron caso, y siguieron a Katara-Ty Lee, ve por mi tío, yo buscare al Avatar.

-Eh y que hay de mi-dijo Canela indignada.

-Tú eres tan solo una niña, no vale la pena gastar energía contigo.

-Ya estoy harta de que me traten como una simple niña-dijo Canela y salto encima de Azula derribándola.

-Bien, si eso quieres-dijo Azula atacando a Canela, pero ella tenia un buen entrenamiento y desbloqueo el ataque de Azula.

-Y ahora ¿Soy solo una niña?

-No, eres parte de mi lista, eres una traidora.

La pelea fue un verdadero espectáculo, era un choque entre titanes, la pequeña Canela, quien se había superado desde pequeña para estudiar a fondo su fuego control, para que así el fuego de sus manos ya no fuera naranjo ni azul, si no que ese color verdoso que quien tuviera el poder suficiente podría usarlo, y Azula, la fuerte enemiga con quien se enfrentaba Canela, sus fuertes rayos azules que sacaba de sus manos eran tan potentes, y ese fuego color azul, la princesa Azula era difícil de derrotar, Azula era tal ves la peor enemiga a la que cualquier persona se podría enfrentar, no solo por ser despiadada, si no por que mucho mas fuerte de lo que se puede apreciar, realmente fue una batalla sensacional, fuego azul contra fuego verde, atacaban y retrocedían para esperar el ataque de la otra, pero como en cada batalla uno solo puede ganar, Canela, quien tenia un moño para sujetar su larga cabellera, tenia el cabello suelto y Azula tenia su armadura toda quemada gracias a Canela, ambas jóvenes querían ganar a toda costa, Azula quería ganar para que así su tío y su hermano se pudrieran en la prisión que el Señor del Fuego Ozai tenia preparado para ellos, y Canela quería ganar para salvarlos de ese horrible destino, no hay palabras para explicar el combate, Canela y Azula peleando por las mismas personas. Canela peleaba con esa linda sonrisa que siempre sacaba a la luz, y Azula con esa sonrisa que le daba la seguridad a su enemigo que ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Para Iron, quien observaba todo lo que pasaba, Canela era mucho mas fuerte, ya que para su corta edad había resistido lo suficiente, incluso mucho mas que cualquier otra persona. Canela decidió poner fin a esta batalla dándole un golpe a Azula que la dejo inconciente en el piso, Canela estaba muy cansada y no podía dar un paso mas, esa batalla tan sorprendente había acabado con sus energías y cayo desmayada al suelo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara seguía corriendo, detrás de ella venían ocho soldados liderados por Mai, Zuko no podía dar un paso mas por sus heridas así que Katara decidió pelear. Eran muchos para que ella sola los enfrentara, pero para fortuna de ella no estaba sola, de la nada salio Jack y con su poder de maestro tierra hizo una barrera para que los soldados no pasaran.

-Ve Katara, ayuda a Zuko-dijo Jack.

-¿Podrás hacerlo solo?-pregunto Katara.

-Si, descuida, nos veremos luego.

-Gracias Jack, eres un buen amigo.

Katara siguió caminando hasta que encontró una cueva, era el lugar perfecto para refugiarse por unas horas.

. **CONTINUARA. **

**Bien, este fue mi capitulo mas largo, costo mucho hacerlo y tiene como 2.080 palabras :P, bien maldita Azula, lo siento pero debía ponerla. **

**Adelanto: **

**-Zuko despierta y lo primero que ve son los hermosos ojos de Katara. **

**-Canela despierta y esta totalmente confundida. **

**-Todos se reencuentran nuevamente. **

**Bien hasta luego. **

**Bye **


	14. El viaje parte 4

**Hi, este capitulo es 100 Zutara, chicas este capitulo es para nosotras las Zutaras, todo comienza con un dulce beso, pero para no echarles a perder todo no diré mas y gracias a todos por su apoyo que es muy importante y significativo para mi, bueno y aquí les dejo el capitulo 14 si no me equivoco XD. **

Capitulo 14:

El viaje parte 4: El dulce beso.

Era ya de noche cuando Zuko despertó, todas sus heridas habían sido curadas gracias a Katara, despertó y encontró ante el los bellos ojos de Katara, quien se alegraba de verlo despierto nuevamente, se sentó en una roca cercana mientras miraba a Katara, detrás de ella había una fogata que hacia verla mucho mas linda, la miraba en silencio y Katara lo miraba a él, no sabia que decirle, temía decir una tontería, pero Zuko estaba serio, serio como siempre, mirándola.

-Katara ¿Por que no te fuiste cuando podías hacerlo?-pregunto Zuko.

-Bueno... yo... no lo se Zuko, supongo que fue porque tu habrías hecho lo mis...-los labios de Katara habían sido sellados por un profundo beso que Zuko le dio, él acariciaba su piel y Katara rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, ella estaba totalmente confundida, ese beso tan dulce y delicioso que por ella jamás hubiera acabado, pero no podía seguir para siempre y fue ella misma quien lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Zuko?

-Porque tú me lo pedías.

-¿No te entiendo?

-Tú me decías con la mirada que lo querías, y yo también lo deseaba.

-Zuko yo...

-No me digas nada Katara, yo entiendo perfectamente, pero quiero que sepas que ese beso no fue solo un beso para mi.

Katara conmovida por las dulces palabras de Zuko, era difícil para ella todo esto. _Zuko, me ha besado, le importo, esto va demasiado rápido, en una noche nos conocimos, al día siguiente fuimos amigos, en la tarde ya nos gustábamos y esta noche nos hemos besado, fue un beso de verdad, fue un beso que yo quería y que él también deseaba, fue este beso el mejor, Zuko, Zuko, no puedo sacarte de mi corazón ahora, ya no solo me gustas, siento algo mas por ti y me gustaría expresarlo, pero sabes muy bien que nunca podremos estar juntos, esta guerra de nunca acabar y las diferencias de nuestra cultura, es difícil saber lo que piensas de mi, incluso creo que piensas que yo soy una chica fácil, pero como no rendirme a tus encantos Zuko, como quieres que yo no sienta esto por ti si eres tu quien lo pone así. _Todo esto y mas pensaba Katara, ese hermoso beso, pero ese beso era totalmente imposible. Katara quien se había quedado paralizada, reacciono y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Zuko, mientras él la abrazaba, ambos estaban mirando al fuego como se engrandecía y se apagaba, Katara no tardo en quedarse dormida en los brazos de Zuko, pero este se levanto y con mucho cuidado la dejo tendida y se quedo sentado en una de las rocas del lugar.

-Katara-se decía Zuko-no sabes como me gustaría repetir ese beso, pero de seguro tu me lo impedirías, duermes como una pequeña niña-Zuko, al ver que Katara tiritaba de frió, se saco su verde "chaqueta" y se la puso enzima, él estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, viendo como Katara dormía-Si te diera un beso Katara, me estaría como aprovechando de que tu duermes, de seguro que Canela me golpearía con rocas o palitos si lo hiciera-rió Zuko-pero, ella no esta aquí y tu duermes, es posible que no vuelva a besarte jamás-Zuko se acerco a ella lo suficiente, tanto que podía sentir su respiración, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los de Katara, y cuando se iban a juntar Zuko decidió no hacerlo-¿Qué te diría Katara si tú despertaras? ¿Qué pensarías de mi, Katara, Katara-se decía Zuko, luego se volvió a sentar para engrandecer y achicar las llamas de la fogata, Zuko tenia sueño, pero temía dormir, tenia miedo de que Azula apareciera en la puerta de la caverna, agachaba la cabeza, pero al mas mínimo ruido despertaba, así paso toda la noche, hasta que llego el amanecer, Katara despertó y Zuko la sintió, ella vio que tenia puesta aquella chaqueta de Zuko, se levanto y le dijo:

-Creo que esto es tuyo-dijo mostrándole su "chaqueta", Zuko solo la tomo y se la puso mirando hacia la salida de la caverna.-Gracias-le dijo Katara para así hablar con él.

-De nada-le respondió Zuko.

-Dime por favor que no fue un sueño lo de anoche-le dijo Katara.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Zuko dándose vuelta.

-Bueno... a que... que yo, a que tu me besaste-dijo Katara tartamudeando, el silencio de Zuko le hizo suponer que ese beso fue real, Katara estaba feliz, feliz era una palabra con la que es imposible describir como se encontraba ella, no solo fue un beso, si no que fue un beso con Zuko, él que la había seguido a ella y a Aang por un tonto capricho, el Avatar, no podía créelo, no podía creer que Zuko la había besado, no podía creer que Zuko había hecho eso -_¿Será una trampa?- _Se preguntaba Katara_,-_ _no, no lo creo, él si me quiere, él ya no es quien solía ser, él ahora es diferente, pero nunca podríamos estar juntos, la guerra, mi hermano, Azula, todo esto interferiría en nuestra relación, son obstáculo que jamás podríamos superar.- _Katara pensaba y pensaba, estaba totalmente confundida.

Cuando iban a salir de la caverna, unos soldados de la Nación del Fuego liderados por un sargento los encontraron y uno de ellos grito:

-Es el príncipe Zuko, es buscado por la princesa Azula, tras el.

Zuko y Katara corrieron hacia la caverna y siguieron adelante en la oscuridad, mientras los soldados los seguían de cerca, y sin querer cayeron a una enorme fosa, los soldados que presenciaron la caída le avisaron al sargento quien mando a ver que tan grande era el agujero en el piso, uno de los soldados lanzo una piedra la cual demoro mucho en caer y supusieron que estaban muertos. Pero no era así, ellos estaban vivos, Katara había caído encima de Zuko, en la oscuridad detectaba sus ojos color miel y el los azules ojos de Katara, ¿Por qué no habían muerto? Era cosa del destino que se opuso a que la joven y pequeña llama de amor, que cada día crecía más en los corazones de los maestros, desapareciera.

-No te escaparas Katara-se dijo Zuko en su mente y esta vez beso nuevamente a Katara, ella no podía creerlo, otra vez poder sentir esos labios que envolvían los suyos, Zuko, quien la tomaba de la cintura, sentía nuevamente ese dulce sabor, era muy difícil de imaginar que todo esto que había transcurrido la noche anterior se repitiera nuevamente, en oscuridad total, invadidos por el miedo y a la vez felices por estar el uno con el otro ¿Esto seria por causa del destino? ¿O tal vez algo influyo en ellos para que todo esto pasara?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Canela acaba de despertar cuando vio a Iron quien estaba al lado de ella.

-Bueno días Canela-le dijo.

-Ouch que paso.

-Derrotaste a Azula, Canela

-¿Yo?

-Si, fue un gran combate, pero veo que estas bien ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿Dónde están Zuko y Katara?

-No lo se Canela, espero que estén bien.

-Como sea, tengo hambre ¿Hay algo que comer?

-No, los demás se llevaron todas las provisiones, espero que estén cerca y que no hayan tocado mis galletas.

-Bien, tengo la leve impresión que están cerca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque allí están-dijo Canela señalando a Sokka y a los demás.-Hola-dijo Canela levantando el brazo para saludar.

-¿Encontraste a Katara?-pregunto Sokka preocupado de su hermana.

-Si, pero se... como decirlo.-dijo Canela.

-¿Pero que?

-Pero se tuvo que ir porque Azula la encontró y bueno, eso.

-Hay que buscarla.

-Espera, no sabemos donde esta.

-¿Y Zuko?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta con mi hermana?

-No.

-¿Segura?

-Si segura.

Canela dejo de hablar con Sokka para ir a ver a Aang, quien reposaba y que todavía no despertaba, ella ya quería que su nuevo amigo despertara ¿Pero que pasaría si el supiera lo de Zuko y Katara? Realmente todo estaba recién comenzando en ellos, pero nada era seguro, Aang estaba inconciente, él solo quería despertar y de vez en cuando pronunciaba "Katara".

-Pobre chico-se decía Canela-le diré yo, pero no como otra persona lo haría, pero si se entera por el mismo las cosas pueden complicarse mucho. Algo me dice, Aang, que despertaras mas pronto de lo que todos imaginan, y cuando despiertes, te diré todo lo que ha pasado, será difícil al comienzo, pero creo que entenderás, porque si tú la quieres, querrás lo mejor para ella.

Pasaron varios minutos y Canela seguía ahí, esperando que Aang despertara y hablando en silencio con el. Al ver que Aang hizo una seña de que comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia grito.

-Aang, Aang, despertaste.

-¿Canela? ¿Dónde esta Katara?

-Ella no se encuentra aquí, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte, son dos noticias malas y una buena ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-Creo que la buena.

-Bien lo bueno es que Azula ya no te perseguirá por un tiempo ya que la derrote.

-¡Que bien! ¿Y cuales son las otras malas?

-Que el cometa de Sozin llegara un poco antes de lo esperado, realmente eso era lo que te tenía que decir y lo que olvide.

-¿Y la otra?

-Te la diré, pero si prometes no enfadarte.

-Algo malo paso.

-Bueno, no tan malo, pero malo para ti, no se como explicártelo, mira, mientras tu dormías, Zuko y Katara establecieron una relación, me entiendes y bueno, algo mas que amigos y...-Canela no pudo seguir al ver el rostro triste del joven Avatar, noto también que tenia su cabeza agachada-lo siento Aang.

-No te preocupes Canela-dijo Aang intentando dar un rostro de felicidad.

-¿Qué?-grito Sokka que había escuchado todo lo que dijo Canela-Mi hermana esta saliendo con Zuko.

-Sokka ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Si no me entero así, nunca lo habría hecho?

-Al parecer: no.

-Diablos, ese Zuko me escuchara.

-Sokka ¿No te has puesto a pensar en como reaccionaria Katara?

-Le prometí a mi padre que la protegería de amenazas como Zuko y lo haré.-termino Sokka y se marcho.

-Ouch, soy una tonta-dijo Canela.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Aang-de seguro que no le dice nada.

-Eso espero.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mientras Katara no podía creerlo, otro beso, otro dulce beso de parte de Zuko, era imposible de creer, para ella todo esto era muy confuso, cuando el beso acabo, Katara se levanto y al escuchar el sonido del agua corrió y Zuko la seguía de cerca. Al llegar vieron un enorme río subterráneo que tenia dos bellas cascadas.

-Mira Zuko, vamos.-dijo Katara caminando hacia la salida, la joven maestra toco el agua y se quito parte de su ropa para así meterse al agua, y dio una zambullida, Zuko solo la veía mientras ella nadaba-ven Zuko-dijo Katara bromeando.

-¿Qué? No.

-Vamos Zuko.

-No-dijo Zuko pero Katara lo tomo de la mano y lo lanzo al agua, ella no tenía mucha fuerza pero Zuko se encontraba distraído-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No lo se-dijo Katara riéndose, Zuko no podía enfadarse con ella, pero volvió a la orilla.-Zuko ven.

-No, ya te dije.

-Esta bien-dijo Katara subiéndose a la roca para así cercarse, después de ponerse su ropa hizo un camino de hielo para cruzar el gran río-vamos Zuko, al otro lado debe estar la salida-y ambos jóvenes cruzaron el río, en efecto la salida estaba ahí, un sol radiante los esperaba allí afuera. Caminaron derecho, caminaron por mucho rato sin cansarse, por la razón de estar el uno con el otro caminado juntos.

-¿Katara?-dijo Canela quien los diviso de lejos.

-Canela aquí-le respondió Katara, Canela corrió hacia ellos, pero Sokka fue más rápido.

-¿Qué haces tú con mi hermana?-le dijo Sokka, molesto, a Zuko.

-Él no tiene porque darte explicaciones-le dijo Katara.

-Claro que si, y tú no te vuelves a juntar con el jamás.

-Creo que ella sabe con quien quiere hablar, campesino-dijo Zuko metiéndose en la conversación.

-Tú te callas o te rompo la cara.-le respondió Sokka.

-Me gustaría ver como lo haces.

-Sokka-dijo Katara-déjalo.

-Bien, arreglaremos esto pronto Zuko, vamos Katara-dijo Sokka tomando de un brazo a Katara y llevándosela.

-Vaya-dijo Canela-que sobre protector es Sokka.

-Si.

-Bien ¿Y que paso?

-¿Qué paso de que?-pregunto Zuko sonrojado.

-O vamos, estuvieron perdidos por prácticamente un día, seré pequeña pero no tonta.

-Nada.

-Odio cuando te pones así.

-¿Quieres que te mienta?

-No, solo quiero que me digas la verdad-dijo Canela muy seria y Zuko se fue de allí.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Fui derrotada por una niña de 13 años-se decía Azula muy furiosa-me las pagaras "Canela".

-Princesa Azula.

-¿Que ocurre ahora?

-Aquí esta el prisionero Xun, el que mando a llamar.

-Bien, tráiganlo.

-Veo Azula que te han derrotado-dijo un anciano entrando por la puerta.

-Eso a usted no le importa.

-Me quieres solo para saber sobre Canela ¿verdad? Desde ahora te advierto que no diré nada de ella.

-Tendrá que decírmelo porque todavía vive "gente" de su "pueblo".

-Eres muy cruel Azula.

-Solo dígame lo que quiero saber.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su pasado?

-Su nombre es Canela y era lo único que le quedaba a un almirante de la Armada de Fuego, su padre estaba cansado de la guerra y huyo con Canela.

-¿Cómo se puede derrotar?

-No la puedes derrotar, nadie nunca lo ha hecho, su poder es realmente devastador y cuando lucha aprende más de su oponente, así sabe como derrotarlo.

-Se tiene que derrotar de alguna forma.

-Ella desde pequeña ha sido fuerte, su fuego control a avanzado mucho y tu ya no puedes vencerla.

-Eso cree.

-No, eso es lo que va a pasar.

-Llévenselo-dijo Azula con voz fría.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Este capitulo lamento no haberlo lanzado antes pero bueno, espero que les aya gustado y hasta la próxima. **

**Atte.**

**Katara-001 **


	15. El Regreso de Jet

**Hola, lamento no haber escrito antes, tenia muchas cosas que hacer y el tiempo no me alcanzaba, bueno no se que mas decir y me gustaría seguir dándole las gracias a todo por su apoyo, bien aquí esta el capitulo 15? **

Capitulo 15:

El regreso de Jet.

-Aang, Aang-le gritaba Katara abrazándolo.

-Katara ¿Estas bien?-le preguntaba el joven monje.

-Si Aang. Que bueno que hayas despertado ¿estas bien?

-Claro.

-Claro que no-dijo Iron acercándose- sigues enfermo, no se como una simple bola de fuego pudo haberte causado eso ¿Katara donde esta Zuko?

-Creo que se quedo atrás con Canela-le respondió ella.

**-**Zuko-dijo Aang es voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo Aang?

-No, no nada.

-Esta bien, si me buscas estaré por allí.

-Adiós Katara.

Katara camino hacia las demás personas quienes las estaban esperando.

-Katara, Katara-le decía Maorí.

-Hola Maorí ¿Estas bien?

-Si Katara.

Luego de recibir la bienvenida de todos, Katara, fue a ver donde estaba Zuko, después de que el le diera ese ultimo beso ya no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, no, no podía simplemente, ella ya lo tenia en su corazón, aunque busco y busco no lo encontró, pero no se daría por vencida. Mientras ella buscaba, Lao la espiaba, no sabia por que, la quería en secreto, nunca le diría o tal ves algún día, aunque sabia muy bien que Katara no lo quería como el a ella, tal vez si no fuera tan terco se daría por vencido, pero no lo hizo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Zuko, por favor, por favor, por favor-le decía Canela a saltitos.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Zuko molesto.

-Quiero que me digas: "Canela, tu has ganado la apuesta"-le dijo Canela parando de saltar.

-No lo has hecho ¿Qué no tienes a nadie mas que molestar?

-No, uno esta molesto porque su hermana sale contigo y el otro esta con depresión.

-¿Por qué a mi?

-Vamos dímelo, dilo ahora.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Estas así por que sabes que gane la apuesta.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si, tú no puedes mentirme.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría que no fueras tan molesta, como una piedra que pasa toda su vida callada.

-Esta piedra intervino para que siguieras viviendo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Quién crees que derroto a Azula?

-¿Mi tío?

-Vaya, si que eres un genio, no tonto yo fui ahora dime que gane.

-Tú-rió Zuko.

-Tienes algún problema.

-Si, no te creo ninguna palabra.

-Es verdad Zuko-dijo Iron apareciendo en el camino.

-Tío-dijo Zuko a su vez, estaba muy feliz de verlo de nuevo.

-Ja, te gane-dijo Canela-si derrote a Azula, ahora págame lo que me debes por lo de Katara.

-¿Para que quieres dinero?

-Yo sabré, ahora págame.

-No.

-Nunca mas hago tratos contigo-dijo Canela y se fue.-vaya ese Zuko-se decía-lo colgare de una oreja y ya vera quien es Canela, que coraje me da, pero ya vera.-camino por largo rato hablando sola, hablando con su sombra.

-¿Con quien hablas?-pregunto Zuko.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, yo solo quería decirte que jamás ganaras, porque nada va a pasar.

-Pero tú la quieres, eres un fracaso.

-Yo no soy un fracaso.

-No lo serias si le dijeras "Katara, tú me gustas mucho".

-Las cosas no se dicen así como así.

-Bueno, si quieres resignarte por el resto de tu vida aya va fracasado.

-No soy un fracasado.

-¿Entonces por que no le dices?

-Eso no te importa.

-Bien, yo creí que eras un poco más inteligente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que nunca le dirás, la perderás y se ira con otro, tu caerás en una depresión para luego morir.

-No voy a caer en ninguna depresión ni menos voy a morir-dijo Zuko exaltándose un poco.

-Así, y por que no.

-Porque yo ya le dije, le di un beso cuando...

-Ja perdiste.

-¿Hiciste todo eso para escuchar lo que dije?

-Si, y gane, así que bueno, ejem mi dinero si eres tan amable.

-No, no lo puedo creer.

-Ni yo-dijo Sokka.

-Hey, tú que andas espiando a las personas-dijo Canela furiosa-¿Por qué siempre me sigues a mí?

-Porque tú me das la información que necesito, ahora ya lo se todo, eres un idiota Zuko, jamás te acerques a Katara me oíste.

-¿O que?-dijo Zuko burlándose de Sokka.

-O yo no respondo, tal ves sea un mal guerrero pero cuando se trata de mi hermana no tengo piedad-dijo Sokka acercándose a Zuko de forma amenazante.

-Inténtalo-le respondió Zuko.

-Por favor, aquí no, tenemos a una lunática que nos sigue y tenemos que llegar a un pueblo para refugiarnos, así que ahorren las energías para el verdadero enemigo-dijo Canela y ambos se fueron cada uno para su lado.-Uff, creí que no me harían caso.

-Pero si lo hicieron-dijo Aang acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Estas herido y quiero que reposes.

-Relájate, estoy bien.

-Ya no-dijo Canela tirándose encima del para jugar, ambos rieron por un rato, eran niños, y aunque Aang tenia que salvar el mundo debía divertirse con alguien de su edad por un tiempo. Canela se paro y le tendió la mano a Aang.

-Gracias-le respondió.

-Vamos.-le dijo Canela tirándolo de una mano.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo se, me aburre quedarme aquí por un tiempo.

-Esta bien.

-Vamos camina-dijo Canela adelantándose.

-¿Quién eres realmente Canela?

-¿A que te refieres Aang?

-A tu pasado, cuéntame que paso.

-No he hablado de eso con nadie.-dijo Canela con voz triste.

-Puedes confiar en mí-le respondió Aang con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien-dijo Canela con un gran suspiro.-Mi padre era el almirante Feng, mi madre murió cuando yo tan solo tenia 5 años, desde ese día mi vida cambio, aburrido de la guerra, mi padre, se fue conmigo rumbo al Reino Tierra, fue difícil al principio, el tenia que ocultar que yo era maestra fuego, al pasar el tiempo nos unimos a un grupo de refugiados, pero no duramos mucho allí, luego nos encontró el maestro Xun, con otro grupo de refugiados que huían de la Nación del Fuego, fui entrenada para ser maestra fuego, pero no como los otros maestros.

-¿A que te refieres con que no te entrenaste como los otros maestros fuego?

-Si no te has dado cuenta, los demás maestros fuego solo se enfocan en el ataque y sus movimientos son típicos de maestro fuego, pero los míos no.

-Entonces tú confundes al enemigo ¿verdad?

-Así es.

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, toda esta charla había entristecido a Canela, Aang, quien había notado esto, no sabia que decirle, parecía que el silencio curaba las heridas del pasado de Canela, solo callaban y caminaban.

-Mira-le dijo Canela mostrando un campamento de la Nación del Fuego.

-Debemos advertirles al resto.

-No, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Algo anda mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira, no hay nadie, vamos.

-¿Qué?

-Solo camina y sígueme.

-¿Y que pasa si...

-Camina.-bajaron hacia el campamento y al ver que nadie los atacaba ni que nadie estaba hay se alarmaron.

-¿Será un campamento abandonado?

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces que es.

-No se ¿Quién esta hay?-dijo Canela al escuchar un ruido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Oí algo.-al decir esto se oyó un ruido como el de un pájaro al cantar.-ves.

-Es solo un pájaro.

-Te equivocas, los pájaros no cantan así.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos y de un árbol bajo un joven, Canela solo se quedo quieta y sin reaccionar, que fue muy distinto a lo que hizo Aang, quien salto hacia atrás.

-Jet-dijo el joven monje.

-Hola Aang.-le respondió Jet.

-O cielos nadie me conoce-dijo Canela cruzándose los brazos.

-Nación del Fuego-dijo Jet al ver los atuendos de Canela.

-Si.

-Vamos nos de aquí Canela-dijo Aang jalándola, Canela le obedeció y se dio la vuelta, pero en frente de ellos aparece un enorme hombre, era uno de los chicos que acompañaba a Jet y que les impedía el paso.

-Permiso-dijo Canela ignorando el peligro que corría-puedes correrte-pidió, pero este no se movió. De la nada salieron mas personas, algunos bajando de árboles cercanos, los dos chicos estaban rodeados.

-O rayos, este lugar es peor que el fuerte Sai-dijo Canela, quien seguía parada como si nada pasara.

-Eres de la Nación del Fuego y debes ser destruida-dijo Jet y su voz se torno fría.

-Este sujeto esta loco-comento.

-Piensa en algo y rápido Canela-dijo Aang preocupado, después de pasar más de un día inconciente ya no podía hacer aire-control.

-Em... no soy tan espontánea.

-No serás nada si no salimos de aquí.

-Ya se me ocurrió algo-dijo Canela y de sus manos salio una bola de fuego color verde que apuntaba hacia un espacio que había entre dos de los seguidores de Jet, y con rapidez tomo a Aang de la mano y se abrió paso por entre las llamaradas.

-Tras ella-dijo Jet avanzando por los árboles, mientras Canela y Aang seguían corriendo.

-¿Hacia donde vamos?-pregunto Aang.

-No lo se, lejos de ese tipo.-le respondió ella.

Jet, quien los seguía de muy cerca, no los perdía de vista, y flechazos rozaban la ropa de Canela, detrás de ellos había más siguiéndolos, la persecución termino cuando Canela y Aang llegaron a un callejón sin salida, que resultaba ser una enorme roca de gran altura y ancho.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Canela.

-No lo se, tu eres la de las ideas.-le respondió Aang.

-Ya se, saltemos por encima de ellos.

-No puedo, perdí mis habilidades con el aire-control.

-No, tú las sigues teniendo por que son tuyas.

-Lo intentare.

Aunque Aang puso todo su empeño, no resulto y Jet los atrapo.

-No puedo creer, Aang, que estés con un descendiente de quien destruyo todo tu pueblo-dijo Jet acercándose a Canela.

-No le hagas nada-dijo Aang.

-Tú no puedes ganarme-dijo Canela con voz desafiante.

-Creo que puedo pelear y ganarle a una niña de 13 años.

-Me crees débil ¿verdad?

-Eres tan solo una niña.

-Soy una niña, pero soy mas inteligente que tu-dijo Canela dando un salto por encima de el para escapar con Aang, los dos corrieron hacia el lado opuesto.

-Corre-dijo Aang adelantándose.

-¿Qué crees que hago?

-Más rápido, nos alcanza.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Sokka-le decía Katara a su hermano-¿Sokka has visto a Canela y a Aang?

-No, deben estar por ahí.

-Estoy preocupada, no los he visto desde hace rato.

-Ellos estarán bien Katara-intento tranquilizarla Sokka mientras seguía empacando para dejar el lugar.

-Ya se hace de noche y no llegan.

-Dales un poco de tiempo de seguro estarán bien. Como extraño a Appa-decía Sokka con melancolía-ahora tengo que cargar todo yo ¿Dónde estará esa enorme masa de pelo?

-Es verdad-dijo Katara cambiando de tema-hace días que no vemos a Momo ni a Appa.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Tío-decía Zuko-ya no podemos seguir viajando con el Avatar, debemos seguir nuestro camino.

-Pero Zuko-le respondía Iron-tú fuiste el que me convenció de venir con ellos ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada-respondió rápidamente Zuko.

-Algo me escondes Zuko.

-Nada, no te escondo nada.

-Zuko te conozco desde pequeño ¿Qué me escondes?

-Nada, ya te lo dije, ahora sigue empacando.

-Bien, como quieras-dijo Iron y volvió a empacar, hasta que saco el tema de nuevo-Tiene que ver con esa chica, Katara ¿Verdad?

Pero Zuko no respondió, temía mentir y temía decir la verdad.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar, ya no eres un niño y no necesitas mi ayuda-dijo Iron mientras terminaba de guardar las ultimas cosas.

Zuko decidió salir a despejar su mente, camino por el extenso bosque para pensar en lo que había pasado ayer con Katara, para pensar lo que había pasado en la cueva, para pensar que haría ahora.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Sabes Aang-decía Canela mientras corría-no reo que esta sea la dirección correcta.

-Ni yo, me parece que era para el otro lado-le respondió Aang.

-Y ahora ¿Cómo giramos?

-No lo se, solo corre.

-No correremos para siempre.

-No nos perseguirá para siempre.

-Yo creo que si, mira ya nos alcanza.

En efecto Jet estaba a solo unos pasos de alcanzarlos, aunque si seguían el ritmo que llevaban podrían cansarlo, todo iba bien, pero una piedra en su camino lo cambiaria todo, Aang logro evadir la roca de unos 16 cm. de alto, pero Canela no la vio y tropezó.

-Canela-grito Aang al verla votada.

-Auch, dolió-le respondió Canela quien se había sentado en el suelo.

-Vamos, levántate-dijo mientras intentaba ayudarla a levantarse.

-No puedo, me duele mucho.

Mientras Aang tiraba a Canela hacia arriba, un dardo le toco el cuello haciéndolo caer.

-Aang ¿Estas bien?-dijo Canela zamarreándolo de un brazo.

-No despertara-dijo Jet, que se acercaba caminando-al menos no en dos horas.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?-grito Canela.

-Nada, eso iba para ti, si el no hubiera interferido, nada le hubiera pasado.

-Aang, Aang-seguía gritando Canela.

-Ya te dije-dijo Jet sacando sus armas para atacar.

-Aang, Aang-seguía Canela, no sabia que hacer, hasta que recordó unas palabras que una vez le dijeron:

_-Canela-le decía su maestro-a veces un maestro fuego tiene que hacer lo que un maestro fuego tiene que hacer. _

_-No entiendo-le respondía ella. _

_-Que no debes olvidar tu naturaleza, pero solo para proteger a quienes quieres o solo para cuando lo necesites. _

_-Aun no entiendo. _

_-Cuando llegue el día lo entenderás. _

_Ya llego ese día _se dijo Canela y sin demorar se paro y espero el ataque de alguien.

-Bueno-dijo Canela-¿quien me va a atacar primero?

Uno de ellos, el mas fuerte y grande, se acerco a ella y Canela sin piedad puso en marcha sus habilidades de maestro fuego derrotándolo fácilmente, uno a uno iban cayendo, hasta que llego el ultimo, Jet, cuando comenzaría el combate Azula llego en su enorme reptil de fuego.

-Hola-dijo Azula-ni lo intentes, si alguien tiene que matarla esa seré yo.

-Claro que no-dijo Jet listo para el combate.

-O cielos, se pelean por matarme-dijo Canela con voz burlona.

-Vete si quieres vivir-dijo Azula a Jet-pero no creo que vivas tanto, cuando gobierne todo el mundo adivina a quien mandaré a llamar para matarlo.

-Yo se, a Jet-dijo Canela.

-Acertaste-le respondió Azula-pero por el momento-y diciendo esto un rayo salio de los dedos de Azula directo hacia Canela, pero esta se agacho y el rayo le dio justo en uno de los hombros de Jet haciéndolo caer.

-Creí que tenías bastante con lo de la última vez, Azula.

-Vengo para llevarme al Avatar.

-Podrás llevarte a Aang,... pero sobre mi cadáver.

-Tu lo pediste-dijo Azula y se libro otra batalla entre ambas. Canela, quien ya sabía a quien se enfrentaba, no tenia miedo y Azula tenia algo guardado para el final.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Ya se tardaron mucho, iré a buscarlos-dijo Katara a su hermano.

-Ve, pero no tardes.

-Tú no eres mi papá-dijo Katara y se marcho.

Camino por el bosque buscándolos, pero fue inútil, lo único que encontró fue a Zuko quien andaba por ahí, no se hablaron ni se miraron, todo paso muy rápido y se escucho un ruido, Zuko salto hacia uno de los árboles para mirar que pasaba, le dio una sola mirada a Katara para que ella supiera lo que pasaba, a lo lejos árboles quemándose y bandadas de aves sobre volando los árboles, significaba una sola cosa: Azula regreso.

**CONTINUARA. **

**Ya se me hizo muy largo y me canse de escribir jajaja, por eso lo voy a dejar para el próximo capitulo. **

**Adelanto: **

**-Azula hará lo posible para llevarse a su hermano, a Iron y al Avatar de una vez. **

**Bueno, hasta la próxima ;)**


	16. Jet y Katara se reencuentran

**Hola, mi capitulo pasado no lo alcance a terminar como quería pero como el titulo era El regreso de Jet era lógico que cuando desapareciera hubiera terminado el capitulo D. Bien este capitulo trata de cómo Katara y Zuko van cambiando de ser enemigos a tener una relación mas que amigos y cuanto han llegado a quererse en tan pocos días, mientras que Canela comienza a fastidiar muy seguido a Zuko y es solo por cosa tontas, y Jet intenta reconquistar a Katara. (**_Flower of night_**) Realmente Zuko se pone un poco celoso, porque Jet se ahoga y Katara esta muy pendiente de él y comienzan a hablar, bla...bla...bla XD. (**_ShinobuByako_**) No te preocupes que este capitulo lo lanzo mas pronto que los demás. **

**Gracias por su apoyo!!! **

Capitulo 16:

Jet y Katara se reencuentran.

-¿Deberíamos avisarle a los demás, Zuko?-preguntaba Katara mientras corría al lado de Zuko.

-No hay tiempo-le respondió él tomándola del brazo para apurarle el paso y así llegar antes, aunque estaban cerca debían ser rápidos ya que no sabían si Aang y Canela estaban ahí.

-Y...

-Shhh...-dijo Zuko al ver a su hermana y a la vez tirándose al suelo con Katara-Azula.

-Az...

-Shhh-repitió Zuko.

-¿Qué...

-Katara-dijo Zuko intentándola callar.

-No puedo ver por...

-Que te calles.

-Hay ya bueno-grito indignada Katara-tal vez podría ver si no fuera por esa enorme roca y ese pastizal que esta al lado, perdóname pero no todos somos altos, sabes.

Azula escucho a Katara y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo una llamarada lo que los obligo a salir de su escondite.

-Hola Zuzu ¿Me extrañaste?-dijo Azula burlándose-Vienes con tu novia de nuevo.

-¿Zuzu?-dijo Canela riéndose-Zuzu-dijo de nuevo con una enorme carcajada que se expandía cada vez mas-Zuzu.

-Cállate-dijo Zuko avergonzado-y ella no es...

-Auch-sonó la voz de Aang-¿Qué...

-Azula-dijo Canela señalándola.

-¿Otra vez?-pregunto.

-Si verdad, esto se esta volviendo muy repetitivo.

-Te entiendo.

-Cállense-dijo Azula irritada.

-Oh vamos Azula ¿no puedes ser mas original?, es decir, no puedes inventar algo nuevo o tu padre que mande a otra persona menos a ti.

-Quieres originalidad, entonces...-al decir esto aparecieron tanques de la Nación del Fuego.

-Bien, esto no es lo que imagine-dijo Canela-CORRAN!!! O por dios, recuérdenme no volver a irritar a Azula.

-Solo corran maldita sea-dijo Zuko quien ya había comenzado a correr.

-Esperen-dijo Katara señalando a Jet inconciente en el suelo-no podemos dejarlo hay.

-¿Qué?-grito Canela alterada-INTENTO MATARME!!!

-Eso es verdad-dijo Aang.

-Pero... pero seria inhumano dejarlo hay para que la Nación del Fuego lo...

-Que diablos-dijo Canela-Zuko ve por el.

-¿Qué? No pienso...

-Zuko-gritaron Canela y Katara a la vez.

-Yo lo llevare-dijo Aang.

-Ven el lo llevara-repitió Zuko, pero Katara y Canela lo miraron con mala cara.

-Vamos nos de aquí-dijo Aang, quien había recuperado sus habilidades de aire-control.

-Oye, como que no podías hacer air...

-Solo camina-dijo Katara empujándola.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar hacia donde vamos?

-Legos de Azula, te lo prometo-dijo Aang que iba por las ramas de los árboles.

-Como digas.

Ellos corrían prácticamente en circulo sin saber su destino, lo único importante era dejara a Azula atrás y encontrar el campamento.

Todo iba bien hasta el momento, aunque iban muy cansados eso era mucho mejor antes que Azula los encuentre.

-Oh-dijo Ty Lee que levanto la cabeza por un orificio en uno de los tanques-míralos se ven divertido, que pena, no esta el amigo del Avatar-dijo refiriéndose a Sokka.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Se hizo muy de noche-se dijo a si mismo Sokka-Alguien ha visto a Katara-pregunto al grupo.

-Pues yo tampoco he visto a mi sobrino-comento Iron quien se tomaba una deliciosa taza de té.

-¿Qué?-grito exaltado Sokka-Mi hermana de nuevo esta con Zuko.

-No lo creo-dijo Maorí-ni Canela ni Aang están.

-Mi sobrino salio a despejar su mente.

-Bien que así sea si no yo no respondo-dijo Sokka y se fue a dormir en su saco.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara, Zuko, Aang y Canela seguían en su carrera por su libertad, mas que por su libertad por su vida, ya que Azula era realmente despreciable. Hasta que llegaron a un río.

-Tal vez-dijo Aang-si seguimos el río de seguro encontraremos el campamento.

-Como tú digas-dijo Canela y todos comenzaron a correr río abajo-Esperen-hablo-miren un bolsito.

-Y a quien le importa-respondió Zuko.

-Hey puedes ser mas amable-replico ella tomando el bolso para seguir corriendo.

Tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea no hacer caso a lo que Aang dijo, pues mas haya del río había una enorme catarata.

-La Catarata de la Muerte-grito Canela.

-La ¿Qué?-pregunto Zuko.

-La Catarata de La Muerte-repitió Canela-Cuenta la leyenda que un barco que navegaba esta agua cayo hay, ninguno sobrevivió, todos murieron al instante.

-Hay que decidir-dijo Katara-la Catarata o Azula.

-Catara o Azula, Catarata o Azula-decía Canela-Catarata-afirmo y lanzo a Katara al vació para ir luego ella, Zuko y Aang se miraron y se tiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Tenias un plan mejor-pregunto Katara mientras caía.

-No-dijo y siguió gritando-Una roca-agrego, pero Katara uso su Agua-Control para acumular agua entre las rocas y ellos.

Todos cayeron al extenso río que era realmente tranquilo, sin corrientes ni rápidos lo que facilito la suave caída.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Katara sacando la cabeza.

-Yo por lo menos si-contesto Canela.

-Digo lo mismo-respondió Zuko.

Cuando todos esperaban la respuesta de Aang nada se escucho, Katara, Zuko y Canela comenzaron a buscarlos con la mirada, pero no encontraron nada, hasta que vieron un cuerpo flotar, era el de Jet, lo sacaron del agua, pero Katara se quedo para buscar a Aang, se sumergió y busco, lo encontró a una altura que casi tocaba el suelo, con gran rapidez bajo a buscarlo.

-Katara-gritaron Zuko y Canela al ver que se demoraba, pero en unos segundos salio del agua con Aang en sus brazos.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Canela.

-Trago mucha agua y esta inconciente-dijo Zuko-hay que actuar pronto.

-Lo ayudare-decía Katara mientras con el Agua-Control sacaba el agua atorada en los pulmones del chico.

-Ahh que bonito, yo quiero ser maestra agua-dijo Canela.

-No puedes ser maestra-agua-le respondió Zuko.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Yo si puedo ser maestra agua.

-No puedes.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Si.

-No.

-PUEDEN CALLARSE-grito Katara aburrida de las tontas peleas que siempre mantenían Canela con Zuko.-tenemos un herido y Aang esta inconciente, saben su situación y lo único que hacen es pelear por tonterías.

Katara fue la primera persona que los pudo hacer callar, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Tonto-comenzó Canela.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Zuko

-Tonto-repitió Canela.

-No soy tonto.

-Si lo eres.

-Tonta.

-Tonto.

-Tonta.

-Tonto.

-Tonta.

-Tonto.

-Oh por favor cállense-pidió Katara.

-Lo siento-dijo Canela-pero Zuko comenzó.

-Comenzaste tú.

-Bueno lo intente.

_Flash Back de Aang. _

_-Aang, Aang-decía la voz del Avatar Roku. _

_-¿Roku?-preguntaba el a su vez. _

_-Aang, he querido hablarte desde hace tiempo. _

_-¿Para que me buscabas? _

_-Es sobre una devastadora noticia. _

_-¿Cuál? _

_-Debes acabar con el Señor del Fuego Ozai antes de lo previsto. _

_-¿Qué? Aun no estoy listo, no domino la Tierra aun. _

_-Encontraras a un maestro Tierra que te enseñe, pero el cometa de Sozin llegara 1 semana antes de lo previsto. _

_-¿Solo una semana?-pregunto Aang extrañado. _

_-Aang, en esta guerra el tiempo es oro y no debes desperdiciarlo más, te espera un largo camino, lo que no significa que tengas que dedicarte solo a practicar. _

_-¿A que te refieres? _

_-Tu lo sabes muy bien, Aang, por el momento me despido. _

_Fin del Flash Back _

-Canela-dicto Katara-preocúpate que Aang este bien, y tu, Zuko, ve a buscar leños para prender una fogata, andando.

-¿Y tu que harás?-pregunto Canela.

-Intentare curar las heridas de Jet-respondió ella.

-Como digas.

Luego de que Katara curara las heridas de Jet, se escucho su voz.

-Kat… Katara-decía tartamudeando.

-¿Qué pasa?-le respondió ella.

-¿Podrías perdonarme?

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo malo que te he hecho, todo este tiempo me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mi Katara.

-¿Despertó?-pregunto Canela al escuchar la voz de Jet.

-Si-le respondió Katara.

-Bien, ahora lo pagaras-dijo con una mirada perversa.

-¿Qué?

-Intento matarme, Katara, y eso yo no lo perdono-dijo lista para el ataque.

-Canela, esta enfermo y mal herido.

-Oh por lo que más quieras Katara déjame siquiera golpearlo.

-Que no Canela.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

En ese mismo instante, Zuko, que caminaba por el lecho del río, se daba cuenta que este pequeño romances que mantenía con Katara debía llegar hasta aquí, el la quería y por eso mismo esto ya no podía seguir con ella, pero el no podía olvidarse de ella, sentía sus suaves labios tocando los suyos ¿Cómo podía llegar a quererla tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué es lo que tenía ella que no tuvieran las demás? ¿Por qué cuando la veía a los ojos se le olvidaba todo? ¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella ya no era quien solía ser?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué?, el corazón del Zuko estaba confundido y por el bien de él y de Katara debían separarse.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Katara-decía Jet-Katara acércate.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntaba ella.

-Acércate, Katara.

-Estoy aquí-dijo con voz dulce.

-Ven-dijo Jet y suavemente la beso, Katara se quedo sin reaccionar, era Jet quien la estaba besando, no su príncipe.

-Oh por todos los cielos Jet-dijo furiosa Katara lista para golpearlo.

-No Katara, el esta herido-dijo Canela interrumpiendo el ataque de Katara-al diablo yo lo golpeo primero y luego tu ¿quieres?

-Trato hecho.

-Auch-dijo Jet después de recibir los golpes de parte de las dos chicas.

-Aquí esta la leña-dijo Zuko tirándola al piso con fuerza y luego se fue.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-pregunto Canela.

-Iré a hablar con el-le respondió Katara.

**CONTINUARA. **

**Bien hasta aquí llega este capitulo, y tiene 1.587 palabras!! Menos mal que seria corto jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y el próximo lo sacare en una semana más. **

**Hasta pronto. **

**Kyoshi. **

**A se me olvidaba, el adelanto: **

**-Zuko se pone celoso de Jet y comienza a competir por Katara y Canela, quien los observa, no puede evitar reírse de cada tonto acto que hacen los dos adolescentes. **


	17. Jet vs Zuko

**Hola, se supone que debería estar leyendo un libro en vez de estar escribiendo, pero a quien le importa las pruebas de fin de año, bien, este capitulo es de competencia, Zuko no va a dejar por nada del mundo que Jet se acerque a Katara xD, Canela descubre todo sobre la farsa de Jet (Que no es como todos esperan) e intenta llegar al fondo con ayuda de Aang. (**_Daniel_**) lo se pero me gusta eso porque la descripción de espacios se me hace un poco complicada. (**_Samantha_**) Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic!!! Al fin recibo un reviews**** del foro ¬¬, no broma... (**_ShinobuByako_**) Si bueno es para el suspenso jijiji y me encanta tu historia!! (Ambas) (**_flower of night_**) Me gusto mucho tu grupo... (**_firebender53_**) Gracias… y te debo decir que me diste una excelente idea con lo de Toph, solo necesito la manera de ponerla pero ya se me ocurrirá (ven por eso necesito que envíen reviews :D) (**_always mssb_**) Me alegra que te haya gustado y este capitulo se me alargo mas de lo necesario… se supone que era de no mas de 5 Pág. en el Word. **

Capitulo 17:

Jet v/s Zuko

¿Me perdonas?

Katara busco a Zuko por la espesura del bosque –_Abra visto el beso -_se preguntaba Katara_ –Se encontrara bien? _

Camino y encontró a Zuko sentado al borde de un abismo, ella lo acompaño.

-¿Qué ocurre Zuko?-pregunto ella.

-Y me lo preguntas, creo que a mi no me lo debes preguntar, si no a tu novio, el tal Jet-le respondió el de mala gana.

-¿Estas celoso?-repuso ella.

-"No Katara, ya no quiero verte mas" –eso le hubiera gustado decir, pero de su boca salieron otras palabras-Si, si estoy celoso de él, y que.

-¡Zuko!-exclamo ella sorprendida.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, yo no soy nadie para impedirte nada-dijo Zuko levantándose.

-No Zuko, espera-dijo Katara sonrojada-¿Te importo?

Esta pregunta noqueo a Zuko, no sabia que responder, solo se sentó nuevamente y se quedo en silencio, luego toco el suave rostro de Katara, la pregunta era, besarla o no besarla, besarla o no besarla, ella estaba ahí, sentada a su lado, pidiendo a gritos mudos que la besara. Era noche de Luna Llena, de esas noches en que la Luna parece estar a pocos metros de la Tierra, y en su reflejo estaba Katara, y Zuko quien la observaba, ambos se dejaron guiar por sus impulsos.

-_Oh rayos¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella me pasa esto?- _Pensó Zuko_ –Esto ya no puede seguir-_se dijo y se volteo, se puso de pie y se marcho

Al llegar, Canela y todos los demás dormían, unas nubes se posaron sobre la Luna tapándola con ánimos de llover, Katara lo siguió y lo vio, con las ramas que había recogido, una fogata enorme y a Zuko mirando las llamas con toda concentración, sin hablar se sentó y callo.

-Yo...-comenzó Zuko-no soy lo que esperabas.

-Eres todo lo... lo que yo esperaba-le respondió Katara nerviosa.

-Da-dijo Canela entre sueños, y Zuko con Katara comenzaron a reír sin razón.

-Katara yo-dijo Zuko-yo creo que seria mejor que...

-¿Qué Zuko, que pasa?

-Seria mejor que...-las palabras de Zuko se interrumpieron a causa de una luz y luego de un trueno, y sin previo aviso comenzó a llover a cantaros (: )).

-Oh-dijo sorprendida Katara-esta lloviendo ¿Qué extraño¿no?

-¡Ay! Esta lloviendo-grito Canela al sentir el agua que caían a su cara, se levanto a buscar algo con que taparse-esto servirá-dijo tomando dos enormes hojas de extraña forma, se las puso en su cabeza y volvió a su profundo sueño...

-Y bien Zuko ¿Qué querías decirme?-pregunto Katara

-Nada-dijo él-vete a descansar.

-¡Hey!-respondió ella molesta.

-Se nota que estas cansada, descuida-dijo pero esta vez con amabilidad.

-No soy una niña para que me cuiden-le respondió un poco más brusco.

-No te trato como a una.-dijo levantando la voz.

-Deberías, entonces, dejar de preocuparte por mí.

-Como quieras.

-Así será.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No mucho-le respondió Katara tocándose la frente.

-¡Katara!-exclamo él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Katara, estas ardiendo en fiebre.

-Igual que Jet-dijo Canela levantándose.

-¿Qué?

-A sí, se me olvido contárselo a ustedes, pero el tiene una fiebre muy alta, debió haber sido por la caída y se le infecto su herida y todo el cuento.

-Entonces...-dijo Katara.

-El beso debió transmitir bacterias que se fusionaron rápidamente, wow no sabia que sabia tanto.

-Y...

-Y yo creo que puede ser benigno.

-¿A?

-No te mataría.

-A.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?-pregunto Zuko.

-Solo dejarla descansar.

-No, seria una molestia-dijo Katara.

-No, no lo serias, el lo es-dijo Canela señalando a Jet.

-Bien creo que podría ser.

-Ya, yo volveré a mi profundo sueño.

-Katara ¿segura que estas bien?

-Zuko, yo estoy bien.

-Esta bien, como quieras.

-Zuko, no me respondiste la pregunta anterior...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Solo la verdad.

-Daría lo mismo mi respuesta, fuera si o no.

-Aun así quiero saberla-dijo Katara mientras las gotas de la lluvia caían sobre su rostro y Zuko se quedaba sin palabras al mirarla a los ojos ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? No estaba seguro ¿podía evitarlo? Claramente no ¿Por qué la quería en tan poco tiempo? Seria su encanto, seria su fuerza, seria que estaban destinados a estar juntos, seria que alguien influía o seria todo eso combinado con la peculiar belleza de Katara; esa belleza que es interna y externa a la vez.

-Katara... tú... tal vez me importes, pero no quiero hacerte sufrir, así que olvidemos todo esto y seamos como éramos antes.

-¿enemigos?

-No, solo amigos, tu eres solo una amiga para mi y yo un amigo para ti.

-A entiendo.-dijo Katara y se retiro.

_¿Cómo lo pude imaginar? El es Zuko, el príncipe del Fuego y yo solo una maestra agua, en que pensé, el solo me quiere como un amigo mas pero yo, yo lo quiero de verdad, no hay manera de estar juntos y lo único que puedo hacer es soñar que algún día podré ser feliz con alguien que no sea Zuko, para el solo fui una mas, además si Aang derrota al Señor del Fuego Zuko seria el nuevo Señor del Fuego y se olvidaría de mi. Mamá, de seguro tu me dirías lo que es correcto para seguir, me haces mucha falta mamá ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sola¿Por qué mamá¿Por qué¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?- _al decir esto de los ojos de la maestra agua salieron lagrimas, Zuko se dio cuenta gracias a gemido que dio.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Zuko acercándose a ella.

-Nada- respondió ella.

-Katara ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí?

-Estaba pensando en mi madre, ella murió y la extraño mucho.

-Yo no he visto a mi madre en años y no se donde esta, entiendo por lo que pasas.

-Es difícil perder a un ser querido y mas si es tu madre.

-Ella era la única que me quería junto a mi tío.

-¿y tu padre?

-Para el solo soy un fracaso, desde los 14 años que no lo veo.

-Yo tampoco, es decir, no he visto a mi padre desde hace 2 años.

-No sabia que habías sufrido tanto.

-Mi vida siempre fue así.

-Lo siento mucho Katara.

-¿a?

-Siento mucho lo de tus padres.

-Descuida, yo también, nunca creí que tu vida haya sido así.

-Casi nadie lo sabe.

-¿Juzgan sin saber?

-Si.

-Yo fui una de esas personas...

-No hay problema, todo siempre fue así para mí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y lentamente fueron acercando sus labios hasta juntarse, no podían ser solo amigos, estaban destinados a ser algo más ¿Cómo se le puede negar a dos corazones el amor¿Cómo pueden ignorarse si cada uno esta en el corazón del otro? Y lo peor es que por mas que intenten no se los pueden sacar.

-Oh por Dios menos mal que serian solo amigos- dijo Canela tapándose los ojos.

-¡Canela!-exclamaron.

-¿Que?

-¿Puedes siquiera dejarnos tranquilos por 5 minutos?-dijo Zuko.

-No.

-Canela por favor-dijo Katara.

-Esta bien, pero si dejan de ser tan ruidosos.

-Katara, lo lamento-dijo Zuko después de esperar un rato.

-No yo lo siento Zuko.

-Debo olvidarme de ti…

-Zuko-dijo ella triste.

-No Katara-dijo el y se marcho.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Aun no llegan?-preguntaba Sokka.

-No.-le respondían a coro Iron, Maorí y Lao.

-¿Llegaron?

-Que no.

-Suficiente, iré a buscarlos.

-Será mejor que esperes a que amanezca.-comento Lao.

-Pero no sabemos donde están.

-Yo quiero mucho a Katara...-dijo Lao, y al decir esto Sokka demostró un gesto de desagrado-...Como todos aquí-arreglo Lao.

-Y...

-Y bueno estoy igual de preocupado que tu pero confió en Aang y en ella.

-Como digas, mañana en la mañana saldremos a buscarla, todos, por ahora a dormir-dijo Sokka y todos obedecieron.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Flash Back de Canela... _

_Ella estaba parada en un hermoso campo con bella flores amarillas. _

_ -Canela-decía un hombre-Canela. _

_ -¿Papá? Papá eres tú-dijo ella acercándose. _

_ -¿Por qué huiste?-pregunto su padre y el sueño se torno gris. _

_-Yo no quise... _

_-Nos dejaste Canela, nos dejaste morir. _

_-No papá yo... _

_-No mientas Canela, estamos la mayoría muertos por tu culpa. _

_-Papá no-comenzó a llorar ella. _

_-Tú podías detenerlos pero en vez de eso huiste. _

_-No papá, no-lloro más Canela. _

_-Canela, ahora ya solo queda que te salves tú-dijo con una voz más amable. _

_-¿Pero como? _

_-Ve a Ka Sing, aya serás bien recibida, tu sabes como llegar. _

_-¿Y que mas papá? _

_-Salva a tus amigos de la Princesa Azula llevándolos a esa cuidad, esperen un tiempo allí dentro y luego has que cada uno siga su camino... _

_-Papá. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-No creo que pueda llevarlos, que pasaría si se enteran de quien es Zuko. _

_-Tú sabes que la justicia de Ka Sing es perversa así que no se deben enterar nunca. _

_-Papá te quiero.-dijo abrazándolo. _

_-Yo igual-dijo el convirtiéndose lentamente en un esqueleto. _

_Fin de Flash Back... _

-¡Ah!-grito Canela al despertar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Aang quien ya estaba despierto.

-Nada ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Solo... estaba...

-No quiero saber la historia de tu vida...-dijo con sarcasmo.

Aang solo sonrió.

-¿Dónde esta el tipo raro?

-¿Zuko?

-No el otro...

-¿Jet?

-Si.

-No lo se, cuando desperté no estaba.

-Será mejor que despertemos a Zuko y a Katara, no quiero volver a verlo.

-Ni yo...

-**¬¬ **

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No por nada... mejor no los despertemos...

-¿Entonces?

-Lo esperaremos...

-Creí que no querías volverlo a ver.

-Las cosas cambian-dijo con una mirada de astucia.

-Nunca te entenderé...

-No tienes que hacerlo ¿estas seguro que estarás bien?

-Si ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno... anoche te vi brillar y eso no es muy normal que digamos...

-Define "brillar"

-Brillar tatuajes ojos.

-Debe ser cuando estuve hablando con Roku.

-¿Ah?

-Nada...

-Como quieras.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Ya llegaron-pregunto al despertarse Sokka.

-No aun no- respondió Iron.

-Suficiente iré a buscarlos.

-Te acompaño-dijo Lao acercándose.

-No es necesario-dijo Sokka quien ya sospechaba algo de las intenciones de Lao con su hermana.

-Seremos mas rápidos si ambos buscamos.-insistió el.

-Queda… mejor ven.

-Vamos entonces-dijo apurado.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Aang¿Canela¿Zuko?-pregunto Katara al no verlos en el "campamento"- ¿Jet?-dijo por ultimo.

-Aquí estoy Katara-dijo Jet asomándose por lo arbustos.

-¿Qué quieres Jet?-pregunto molesta.

-Solo quiero entregarte esta flor-dijo mostrando un hermoso ejemplar de Rosa Azul.

-Jet por favor no-dijo ella.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema Jet es que tú me engañaste y eso es algo que no perdono.

-Katara, te lo explique anoche, yo fui un tonto y lo único que quiero es que tu me perdones, Katara eso es lo único que te pido.

-Jet yo…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos- esta bien Jet, te perdono –_Tonta, Tonta, Tonta-_le decía una pequeña voz interna, pero era tan pequeña que no la escucho, pero la voz volvió a repetir_- Tonta, Tonta, Tonta. _

-Gracias Katara-dijo Jet-toma -dijo poniendo la extraña rosa en las manos de Katara.

-No… no creas que hago esto con todos-dijo Katara.

-Lo importante es que ya me has perdonado-dijo Jet con una cara de astucia.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto Katara al ver la forma en que Jet la veía, debo agregar que era muy similar a la que Zuko usaba para mirarla.

-Porque eres muy bella ¿Acaso nunca te lo han dicho?

-Jet no comiences.

-En que estaba pensando-dijo Zuko, quien se acercaba desde el bosque y llevaba una pequeña flor, al verlos conversar y más que nada al ver a Katara con una flor en sus manos.

-No Zuko-dijo Canela.

-Tú lo viste, de nada sirve lo que yo haga.

-Zuko, estoy segura que una flor regalada por ti es más importante para ella que un jardín entero regalado por Jet.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo se, pero nada pierdes con intentar.

-No pienso hacer el ridículo.

-Oh vamos Zuko, tu puedes yo lo se, no la pierdas, por nada del mundo la dejes ir.

-No-dijo el y se marcho, Canela agacho la cabeza con tristeza.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-No puede ser-se decía Sokka-no están por ningún lado.

-Yo iré por acá y tu por haya-dijo Lao-así los encontraremos mas luego.

-Como quieras-dijo Sokka y se fue.

-Oh Katara, Katara-se decía Lao- ¿Por qué eres tan especial?

-Oh Katara-se decía Sokka por su lado-tenias que ser mi hermana menor ¿verdad?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Vamos Aang-dijo Katara apurándolo.

-Ya voy Katara-le respondía este a su vez.

-Zuko ¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto Katara al verlo callado en las sombras, pero este no respondió, dejo a Katara esperando por una respuesta sensata-como quieras-dijo ella al ver que el no tenia intenciones de responder-Canela ¿no piensas desacerté de ese bolso?-pregunto Katara cambiando de tema.

-No, quiero ver que hay adentro primero.-le respondió la pequeña niña.

-Esta bien, algo me preocupa.

-¿Qué pasa Katara?-pregunto Aang.

-Azula no debe estar lejos y podría encontrarnos.

-No lo hará-dijo Zuko-ella esperara a que subamos y nos hará una emboscada, luego nos separara y estaremos todos destinados a estar encerrados en una celda por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-¿Podrías intentar ser menos tétrico?-dijo Katara sonriendo.

-Si es verdad entonces seria mejor que cruzáramos el río, no lo creen.

-No confiare en ti-dijo Jet-eres como cualquier maestra fuego.

-No me compares con el resto-dijo Canela enojándose.

-Eres como todos los de tu nación-repitió Jet.

-No me compares con esos perdedores, yo no soy como ellos-dijo Canela muy enojada y, aunque la palabras no era muy despiadadas, lo hizo sonar con un tono que cualquier persona normal temería, todos en el lugar no habían visto esa faceta de Canela, Aang pensaba que era por su forma no despiadada de tomar las cosas, pero se equivocaba, era por que, aunque imposible de creer, Canela era la mejor maestro fuego de todo el mundo y para ella ser comparada con uno de esos seres "inferiores" era un verdadero insulto.

- Eh… bien-dijo Katara para romper el silencio-andando.

Por todo el camino Jet y Canela se miraron de forma despiadada, esperando el momento de que nadie se diera cuenta para así pelear tranquilos, solo hasta matarse o hasta que Jet pidiera disculpas a Canela, algo imposible debo agregar, con sus miradas perversas se decían todo su odio sin que ninguno abriera la boca, el viaje fue silencioso, sin Canela que hablara era evidente que seria silencioso.

Katara se acerco a Zuko quien caminaba adelante.

-Hola-dijo ella muy nerviosa y con voz muy baja.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió el molesto.

-Zuko ¿Qué te pasa?

Zuko no sabía que responderle y recordó las palabras de Canela "_una flor regalada por ti es más importante para ella que un jardín entero regalado por Jet." "no la pierdas, por nada del mundo la dejes ir.", De algo servirán tus consejos Canela, rió Zuko. _

-Katara, no pasa nada-dijo él.

-Zu…-Katara se sentía muy débil debido a la fiebre de la noche anterior y se desmayo.

-Katara-dijo Zuko sorprendido y la alcanzo a atrapar con sus brazos para que ella no se cayera.

-Zuko estoy bien-dijo ella para no preocuparlo.

-Katara, no lo estas-dijo el cubriéndola con sus brazos, algo así como abrazándola.

-Katara ¿esta bien?-pregunto Aang preocupado.

-Si, si lo estoy.

-Yo te veo con cara de moribunda-dijo Canela.

-Katara-dijo Jet tocándole el brazo pero Zuko se lo saco furioso.

-Esto es por tu culpa maldito hipócrita-dijo pasándole a Canela y a Aang el cuidado de Katara-tu tienes toda la culpa de que ella este así-grito parándose.

-¿Qué le hice?-pregunto Jet con voz intimidante.

-Por el maldito beso que le diste ella se encuentra así, eres un…

-¡Zuko!-le grito Canela como si fuera su madre.-Jet, el tiene razón-dijo con voz pacifica-debes ser mas considerado con ella y procurarte mas por tus actos.

-Tu no debes decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer-le respondió el.

-Chicos tranquilícense-decía Aang, pero ambos lo miraron molesto y se alejo de a poco.-Hay que hacer algo o se mataran-le dijo en voz baja a Canela.

-Seria divertido verlo-se burlo ella.

-Canela.

-Esta bien que propones.

-No lo se, lo importante aquí es Katara y eso lo saben muy bien.

-Bueno eso será la solución para todo.-dijo levantando el tono de voz-¿Pueden dejar de pelear por unos segundos y preocuparse mas por Katara? si el principito y el señor anti-nación del fuego se dieran el tiempo de preocuparse mas por ella se darían cuenta que esta totalmente inconciente, pero no, prefieren estar discutiendo.

-Canela-dijo Aang al ver que ambos la miraban con desprecio.

-No, nada aquí con Canela… si realmente la quisieran se preocuparían por ella, pero mas parece que lo importante fuera competir…

-Canela-le repitió Aang.

-Debería darles vergüenza, parece que nosotros nos preocupamos mas por ella… oh cierto, los amigos de verdad se preocupan por sus amigos hasta el fin, y ustedes como se pueden llamar amigos si lo único que hacen es pelearse como niños chicos, ya es tiempo que maduren…

-Katara-dijo en voz baja Zuko y mirando al suelo.

-Katara-salto Jet hacia ella quien estaba, como Canela lo dijo, totalmente inconciente, Zuko se dio la vuelta y se marcho, necesitaba pensar, primero¿Cómo las palabras de esa pequeña mocosa impertinente lo hirieron tanto? Y segundo¿Cómo lograría alejar a Katara de Jet?

**CONTINURA **

**Ya hasta ahí no mas, jijiji, me canse y se me alargo mucho, tiene casi 3.000 palabras… **

**Y ya no puedo más, y son 8 hojas en el Word… **

**Además se me fue fuera de contexto y la idea se perdió, no importa la recobrare en el próximo capitulo… **

**Hasta La Próxima semana… **

**Kyoshi… **

PD: lamento la tardanza.


	18. El Bosque

**Hola, hoy 27 de noviembre el mismo día en que termine el capítulo anterior comenzare este para apurarme y no lanzarlo tarde… **

**Día 28: (**_firebender53 y ShinobuByako_**) Lo se, puse a Zuko muy tierno en capitulo anterior, pero en este no, ya se da cuenta que no quiere a Katara (en verdad si, pero el se mete cosas en la cabeza y cree lo contrario.) y esop… a y ShinobuByako yo igual tuve problemas con el servidor… la solución recortar un capitulo y escribirlo enzima del. (**_Flower of night_**) Jajaja, es que la semana pasada hubo una fiesta lo que me impidió seguir escribiendo. **

Capitulo 18:

El bosque.

-Zuko –dijo ella al intentar recobrar la conciencia.

-Ves quiere a Zuko no a ti –le dijo Canela a Jet.

-Katara, soy yo Jet -dijo sin prestar atención a Canela.

-¿Jet?

-Si, dime…

-Aléjate de mí -dijo levantándose muy normal y se sacudió.

-Katara estas bien -dijo Aang y se abrazaron.

-¿Dónde esta Zuko?

-Se fue –le respondió Canela.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu sabes mejor que yo que el es muy raro y creo que se sintió culpable.

-Pero el no tuvo la culpa.

-Podría ser, pero de todas formas se sintió culpable de no haberte protegido.

-No soy una niña para que me tenga que culpa –dijo Katara cruzándose de brazos –iré a buscarlo –agrego.

-Te acompaño -añadió Aang.

-Estaré bien Aang, no me sigan –dijo ella alegándose.

-¿Por qué creo que no lo estará? -pregunto Canela.

-Es porque no lo estará, ven –dijo Aang.

-Creo que dijo "no me sigan".

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?

-¡Muerte a Jet! ¡Muerte a Jet! –dijo ilusionada Canela.

-¿Qué?-pregunto este.

-No Canela.

-Me largo –dijo Jet y se marcho.

-Por fin.-dijo Canela aliviada.

-Debemos buscar a Katara.

-Si tienes razón, vamos.

Los pequeños caminaron por el bosque en busca de su amiga, pero nada encontraron, Aang se tiro rendido al piso y fue cuando Canela decidió abrir el bolso, solo contenía una carta, una llave de oro, monedas de este mismo metal, un traje del Reino Tierra, papel, un poco de tinta y una cinta roja.

La carta decía:

_Canela: _

_Querida hija, se que tu encontraras este bolso, se que tu estarás viajando con el Avatar, se que estarás con el príncipe de fuego y también se que estarás huyendo de la princesa Azula, te preguntaras por que lo se, tuve una visión en la que te vi huyendo con tus amigos de Azula, también te vi derrotarla y estoy muy orgullosos de ti, siempre lo he estado y es deber mió decirte lo que pasara, debes saber que en vez de entrar a la cuidad oculta de Ka Sing de la manera normal, es decir, evitando el pantano esta vez de veras atravesarlo, se que sabes muy bien que ese puede ser un destino horrible, pero es por el bien tuyo y de tus amigos, Azula no temerá seguirte, pero tu sabes muy bien que ese pantano es difícil de cruzar y sin el guía adecuado puedes perderte para morir, pero el Avatar esta contigo y el puede ser quien te salve, ya en Ka Sing serás bien recibida con cada uno de tus amigos, tu gente esta en esa cuidad, tu gente te espera, debes tener cuidado con tu amigo Zuko, nadie debe saber quien es o será severamente castigado, te dejo dinero y prendas espero que te sirva…Y esa cinta que te envié es un pequeño obsequio que te envió, es lo único que tengo de tu madre… _

_Te quiere _

_Tu padre… _

-Aang.

-¿Qué pasa Canela?

-Debemos ir a Ka Sing.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, párate debemos encontrarlos ya.

-Oh no.

-Oh si, camina.

-Esta bien-dijo Aang parándose de mala gana.

-Camina, vamos mueve esas patitas.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡Zuko! ¡Zuko!-gritaba Katara, hasta que una mano tapo sus labios, por un principio creyó que era alguna otra persona, pero era Zuko.

-Cállate-dijo con voz fría.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo cállate.

-Zuko, a ti te pasa algo.

-No me pasa nada, ven.

-¿A dónde?

-Que vengas.

-Pero, que pasa.

-Vamos a buscar al Avatar y nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Zuko que te pasa?

-Nada camina-dijo jalándola de un brazo.

-Suéltame.

-Camina y te soltare.

-Bueno como digas.

La caminata fue extensa y agotadora, parecía que nunca se encontrarían, pero después de dos horas de caminar se encontraron.

-Aang, Canela –decía Katara abrazándolos.

-Katara-respondían ambos niños.

-Déjense de sus bobadas y salgamos de aquí.-les dijo Zuko

-¿Cuál es tu problema Zuko?-pregunto Aang.

-Si ¿Cuál es tu problema?-le siguió Canela.

-Por si no se han dado cuenta es el bosque el que hace que nos perdamos, creo, Canela, que te habrás dado cuenta de eso ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué tienes en contra de ella?-defendieron Aang y Katara.

-Ella nos trajo aquí.

-Y…

-Ella sabe que es esto.

-Mientes-dijo Katara.

-Dime, como un bosque puede ser tan extenso.

-Pues no lo se.

-Yo si lo se-dijo Canela-los traje aquí solo con una razón.

-Puedes decirnos cual-dijo Zuko.

-Era la única forma de que Azula no nos matara, como bien dijo Zuko este bosque es demasiado extenso para ser un bosque normal y es que en el camino a Ka Sing todo es confuso.

-¿Esa cuidad existe?-pregunto Katara extrañada.

-Si, oculta entre capas y capas de tierra, pero si existe.

-¿Para que querías llevarnos allá?

-Sigo órdenes de mi padre.

-¿Para que nos quiere tu padre?-pregunto Aang.

-El no los necesita, mi único deber es llevarlos allá con el fin de que la princesa Azula no los encuentre…

El silencio estaba presente, Canela estaba con la mirada al suelo, Aang y Katara se miraron extrañados y Zuko mantenía su indiferencia.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Zuko-¿sin engaños ni traición?

-¿Para que querría yo mentirles?

-Extraño ya es que hayas derrotado a Azula…

-Acaso debo ser un hombre o ser el Avatar para hacerlo.

-No.

Caminaron en silencio, ni Katara ni Aang habían hablado una sola palabra, solo caminaban en silencio.

-Ya llegamos…

-No Canela, aun no sabemos cuanto falta.

-Se hace de noche-dijo Katara mirando al cielo-¿descansamos?

-Por favor-dijo Canela suplicando.

-Claro, descansen mientras el maldito bosque sigue creciendo-dijo molesto Zuko.

-Zuko, si no descansamos…-decía Katara con voz suave.

-¿Quién te dice lo contrario?

-Ah… bueno-dijo Katara con un gesto de desagrado.

-Déjalo, esta molesto porque…-decía Canela.

-¡Cállate!-grito Zuko.

-No me mates tampoco.

-Soportarte no es lo mejor que se hacer.

-Lo se, soy insoportable, pero soy solo una niña…

-Canela ¿puedes ayudarme?-pregunto Katara para terminar con el tema anterior.

-Claro Katara ¿Qué necesitas?

-Escuchas el sonido del río ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Bien, ve a llenar mi cantimplora y de paso busca si hay algo de comer-dijo la maestra pasándole dicho objeto.

-Ya regreso… espera ¿Cómo vuelvo?

-Haremos una fogata y te guiaras por el humo… y tu Aang…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes ver si hay indicios de Sokka?

-Claro-dijo Aang subiendo con gran agilidad las copas de los árboles.

-Zuko…

-¿Qué?

-Has una fogata…

Zuko junto unas ramas secas y uso el fuego-control para prenderlas, y volvió a su mal humor.

-Por el momento nada-dijo Aang bajando del árbol.

-Bueno, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana-respondía la joven maestra agua con dulzura.

-Aquí esta tu cantimplora y unos higos y nueces…-dijo Canela pasándoselas.

-Bien, creo que esta todo listo.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Aang bajando del árbol, intento abrir las nueces pero no funciono.

-Te ayudo-dijo Canela tomando una roca y con una extraña fuerza la partió en dos.

-Gracias…

-Será mejor que descansemos, mañana nos toca un pesado día-dijo Katara con los ojos centrados en el bosque.

-Si, tengo sueño-dijo Canela con la boca llena de nueces.

-¿Y tu Katara?-pregunto el joven monje.

-Yo… yo ya voy…

-Esta bien-dijo marchándose un poco a la oscuridad y sin querer se quedo dormido.

Katara se quedo un rato contemplando a Zuko. _Era raro de odio pasamos a amistad y de amistad a ¿amor? Jajaja, en que pensaba, Zuko es un príncipe, hay Katara, me lo repito todo el día pero no cabe en mi cabeza ¿Por qué soy tan dura de entender? Ya, el no quiere nada, tal vez me beso, pero alo mejor se equivoco, todos comentemos errores algún día y su único error fue esperanzar a una niña tonta, y el mió… el mió fue creerle a él, a sus encantos engañosos y sus hermosos ojos miel combinados con sus deliciosos beso, no Katara, no te imagines cosas, ya debes olvidar todo… olvida todo… _

-¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto Zuko al ver que Katara lo contemplaba desde el otro lado de la fogata-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada-dijo la maestra volviendo a la realidad.

-Bueno entonces para de mirarme así.

-Lo siento-dijo la maestra triste y se fue al lado de sus amigos.

_Tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto, para que me dices un día que soy linda y me besas tan suavemente para que en unos días mas me… me hieras con tu frió corazón. _Se decía Katara hasta que una pequeña lagrima cayo lentamente desde su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo.

_¿Lo logre? ¿Me la saque de la cabeza? No, no lo creo, debo ya darme por vencido, si solo pudiera sentir tus labios… que tonterías digo, incluso la puedo usar para capturar al Avatar… que digo, decídete Zuko, ella o tu honor, ella podría ser la única chica que amare y mi honor de que vale si mi familia no me quiere… pero mi país y… _

Al día siguiente…

Tan solo era de madrugada, pero estaban ya todos despiertos y atentos a la mala jugada que le hará este día el bosque, un bosque anormal y viviente…

-¿Qué haremos ahora Katara?-preguntaba Aang.

-Solo podemos seguir caminando y tratar de encontrar a Sokka-le respondía su amiga.

-¿y si no lo encontramos?

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan pesimistas? Los encontraremos y estarán bien-dijo Canela para subir el ánimo que se notaba bajo desde la noche.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Katara animándose.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Zuko?

-Yo no lo he visto de la noche anterior-respondió Aang.

-Igual yo.

-Siempre el tiene que desaparecer-dijo Katara molesta-¿no se puede quedar en un lugar quietecito, por un poco tiempo?-reclamaba Katara-oh…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Zuko.

-Ja, nunca con tanta suerte… umm… Aang, Canela, sigamos-dijo ella ignorando a Zuko.

Ambos niños hicieron caso a la joven y comenzaron una nueva caminata, que, por lo que era de esperar, seria sin suerte, solo había maleza y piedras, pero piedras gigantes y enormes malezas que parecían árboles, el bosque era un caos por donde se le mirara, rocas de tamaños enormes que luego se achicaban, árboles que, con sus formas, parecían rostros de personas encerradas en sus troncos, malezas con espinas…

-Este lugar es… es muy aterrador-comento Katara.

-No-le respondió Canela- es divertido.

-Solo basta mirar los árboles-comento Aang.

-Y siguen con eso-repitió Canela-este lugar es divertido ¿no les causa risa?

Ambos giraron sus cabezas en indicación que no les apetecía estar en ese lugar, parecía que ni a Zuko ni a Canela le importaba estar en ese bosque, Zuko callaba y caminaba mientras que Canela miraba directo hacia delante buscando una salida, cuando de pronto todo se obscureció y se aclaro, al pasar esto se dividieron y, parecía, que el bosque quería darles una muy mala jugada con el tiempo y el espacio, estaban solos y divididos, lejos del resto, pero cerca de la vez.

Katara estaba perdida, temía por la seguridad de sus amigos y mas que nada, por la seguridad de Zuko, estaba sola y lloraba por la falta de compañía, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a alguien.

Aunque para Katara el bosque había sido "amable", para Canela no, se encontraba en un lugar de tinieblas, pero, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, no temía a nada, ella conocía bien este bosque y sabía que sus amigos no se encontrarían lejos y, lo mejor, estarían bien.

Aang, bueno Aang se encontraba en un bosque muy normal a decir verdad, nada malo se veía y todo seguía muy normal para el, aunque debía buscar a sus amigos antes que acabara el día, y sabia muy bien que el podía hacerlo, aunque no se sentía muy seguro, incluso todo lo contrario, existía la posibilidad de nunca encontrarlos.

Y Zuko, para que decir mas, el estaba en un lugar muy normal, al igual que Katara y Aang, pero estaba cansado y solo quería descansar si quiera por unos minutos, sin Canela gritándole, sin Avatar mirándolo feo y… y sin Katara, sin esos bellos ojos que tenia la maestra, debía encontrarla ahora…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Al ver Sokka que nadie había vuelto, ni su acompañante Lao, ni sus amigos y ni Zuko, decidió emprender una nueva búsqueda.

-Sokka, será mejor…-intentaba decir Iroh.

-Debo encontrar a mi hermana-lo interrumpió Sokka.

-Debes estar conciente que no la encontraras tan rápidamente.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Este bosque es un bosque único en su clase, esta vivo.

-Si, si como digas-dijo Sokka sarcástico.

-Me refiero a que no podrás salir de el sin nosotros y nosotros no podremos salir de el sin ti.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Este bosque es muy especial, es el bosque que conduce el camino clave hacia Ka Sing.

-¿Ka Sing?

-Si, es una ciudad que nunca nadie ha entrado y si lo han hecho, nunca han salido.

-Bien, creo que esperare.-dijo Sokka un poco atemorizado **(N/A: Cuando, jeje) **

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Aunque los maestros buscaban a sus amigos, no encontraron a nadie, mas Zuko que desde lejos diviso la figura de una mujer, la figura de Katara quien mantenía sus ojos con lágrimas.

-¿Katara?-pregunto Zuko, pero ella no le respondió nada, se quedo ahí, callada y lo abrazo.

-¿Qué ocurre Zuko?-por fin hablo.

-Descuida encontraremos a los demás **(N/A: Que dulce) **Solo debes tener confianza.

-Zuko-dijo ella intentando buscar sus labios, pero este la hizo a un lado, ella lo noto y lo dejo tranquilo, sabia que era lo mejor, caminaron por largo rato entre la espesura del bosque y esperaban encontrar indicios de alguien pero nada, tal vez eran los únicos en kilómetros a la redonda, quizás pasarían largo tiempo juntos y Zuko… y Zuko no podía resistirse a la cautivadora mirada de Katara, debía besarla o mantenerla entre sus brazos, no podía aguantar mas la ansias sin probar esos dulces besos, sin sentir ese dulce aroma, sin tener en sus brazos esa delicada figura, simplemente no, no podía…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Ya fin, jaja, hasta aquí llega el capitulo numero… numero 18 verdad? Ja lo comencé el día 27 y lo termine hoy 7 jaja, espero que le haya gusta mi capitulo y por favor Reviews, se agradecen jeje, no hay adelanto porque tendré que pensar muy bien esta vez y espero que el próximo sea mas largo por que este tiene un poco mas de 2000 palabras y tiene 6 hojas de Word. **

**Se despide… **

**Kyoshi. **


	19. El cantar de la luna oscura

**Ahora es el turno de Zutara o Kataang, bueno este capitulo va a ser un poco corto, necesito unas vacaciones, pasemos a los reviews (**_ShinobuByako_**) si verdad? Necesita un psikiatra jajaja, pero este capitulo no es tan Zutara como los otros. (**_yocelyn_**) oh gracias, muchísimas gracias : ) (**_flower of night_**) Gracias, de veras gracias, y te diré una cosa ¿Qué paso con tus fics? Los eh estado esperando desde hace mucho ó.ó. (**_firebender53_**) lo siento :( pero no hay Zutara en este capitulo, para el próximo si (eh, eh) pero este no, necesito alejarlos un poco para lo que viene, bueno adiós… **

**PD: Aunque eso si este capitulo habla casi todo sobre ellos. Habla sobre sus pensamientos, por eso es corto. **

Capitulo 19:

El cantar de la luna oscura.

Llego la noche sin que se digieran ninguna palabra, solo caminaban uno al lado del otro, no había nada mas que hacer mas que rogarle a los dioses que los sacaran de ese bosque, o tendrían que encontrar a los demás para así juntos salir de ahí, la luna salio y Zuko prendió una fogata mientras Katara estaba callada, pensando, animándose ella sola, diciéndose que todo iba a terminar, pero ¿Cómo iba a terminar si aun nada había comenzado? El futuro le traía angustias, luchas y malestares, algo estaba mal, ese bosque quería algo, sino no lo hubiera separado, o tal vez era su imaginación, la maldita imaginación que la quería mantener atada a ella por siempre, pero ya era momento de abrir los ojos y tocar suelo, mirar la verdad y no mantenerse en sus pensamientos, debía alejarse de sus sueños y tener el valor de enfrentar la realidad, todo era mentira, todo era un engaño que la mantenía lejos de todo, lejos de la luz de la verdad, pero ese dulce engaño era mejor, la mantenía con esperanzas, la mantenía viva, le dejaba respirar, pero le mentía, le decía que estaría con Zuko, le decía que todo saldría bien, pero nada era como sus pensamientos engañosos le decía, seria mejor para ella vivir en su mundo de pensamientos y alejarse de la realidad por siempre, esa realidad que parecía el punto oscuro, pero que era la realidad y no debía alejarse de ella, era difícil ya que la mayoría del tiempo quería mantenerse ahí, lejos de todo.

Dulce eran los labios de Katara, pero no debía acercarse a ella, era ilógico todo esto, nada tenia sentido, eran de dos naciones distintas, enemigos de raza, enemigos por naturaleza, se odiaban, debía odiarla, pero no, algo pasaba ¿la amaba tal vez¿Sentía algo por ella¿O solo quería divertirse? Tal vez, nada era seguro, nada estaba bien, noto que ella lo miraba desde la oscuridad, esos ojos azulados lo estaban observando ¿Por qué¿Por qué? Y mil veces ¿Por qué?, todo salía mal, cuando intentaba olvidarla ahí estaba ella, la única manera de alejarla era rompiéndole el corazón, pero eso seria lo peor que podía hacer, esa chica era muy buena para sufrir de esa manera, al diablo, no había salida, era eso lo que el debía hacer, solo eso, romperle el corazón, aunque eso le dolería mas a el, eso acabaría con todo de una maldita vez, no mas Katara, no mas torturas, no mas sueños sin cumplir, hola a la realidad y adiós a los engaños, pero ¿era posible que lograra hacerlo? Bueno, debía intentarlo, debía olvidarla, así ambos dejarían de sufrir, era hora de dejar todo atrás…

La noche pasó sin ningún inconveniente mas los pensamientos de los maestros era el único problema, al llegar el sol, Zuko comenzó a caminar dejando a su acompañante atrás, Katara lo seguía con dificultad, Zuko se apresuraba en pensar como se desharía, pero claro, ya había encontrado la solución, era mucho mas fácil de lo que el esperaba, pero debía encontrar el momento preciso.

-¿Zuko?-hablo ella.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Por qué estas tan callado?

-…

-Esta bien, no tienes que responderme si no quieres.

Solo estaban ellos dos en esa parte del bosque, ese bosque que era conocido como Ka-Sing, como el bosque que guiaba a las personas de buen corazón hacia la salida, salida desconocida para algunos.

La noche llego de improviso la luna era luna llena, una hermosa luna llena, ya era hora, hora de separase de Katara, de olvidar el pasado… Se detuvo, Katara no lo noto ya que caminaba agachada mirando la suelo, ella choco en el pecho de Zuko, este la sujeto y la miro a los ojos, simplemente no, no podía hacerle esto, no, ella no debía sufrir, pero aun así la beso, fue un largo que beso que ella no vio venir.

-Zuko dime la verdad ¿te importo? –pregunto ella interrumpiendo el beso.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, para mi solo eres una entretención –dijo cruelmente intentando encontrar los labios de Katara, para así lograr parecer mas cruel.

-Zuko…

-Oh vamos, como puedes pensar que a mi me gustaba –dijo al ver los ojos tristes de Katara –piénsalo, tu eres una campesina y yo un príncipe, jamás estarás a mi altura –decía Zuko mientras veía que los azules ojos se opacaban llenándose de lagrimas, se odiaba a si mismo, odiaba lo que había dicho, pero era lo mejor para todos, lo mejor para Katara. Esta quedo sin reaccionar, no podía creer lo que había oído, era todo mentira, era un vil engaño, no era posible, o tal vez si, pero no quería pensar, no quería recordar lo que él le había dicho, pero esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, simplemente no, no podía ser cierto, debía oír algo mas para así creer, pero el recuerdo, las palabras tan crueles si habían sido dichas, pero no quería creer, no quería saber nada, solo se alejo lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Zuko, quien este por dentro estaba destrozado, no tanto así, pero no quería hacerla sufrir, la única manera era mentir, la lagrimas de Katara, su dolor y su odio hacieron que la luna fuera nueva y que la noche fuera eterna…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Ven que les dije, fue corto, aunque el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con lo que es el capitulo, pero ¿Qué es un capitulo sin titulo? La nada misma, espero que les haya gustado, pero a mi no me gusto, aunque si me gusto, hay no lo se, ustedes pueden escribir lo que sea en lo reviews, fui cruel en este capitulo, pero por lo que mas quieran, no me manden a matar (jeje). **

**Kyoshi…**


	20. El cantar de la luna oscura parte 2

**Hola! Este capitulo no va a ser de seguro el mas largo que haya escrito en mi vida, pero espero que les guste.** **Hay como odio dejar el capitulo 19, ese numero me llama la atención. (**_ShinobuByako_**) Gracias, seria mejor dejar a Zuzu así como esta, total eso es lo que lo hace interesante (I love Zuko:3) (**_yumiki-sama_**) Si lo se esta loco, al parecer soy muy predecible n.n, es por eso que no quiere a Katara, bueno en este capitulo habla sobre eso… y me diste un excelente idea gracias: ). (**_always mssb_**) si verdad? Cruel, muy cruel, pero lo hace con una muy buena razón. (**_flower of night_**) Uff que bueno, ya te estoy esperando mucho tiempo… -.- broma, gracias. **

**Lo se, el titulo es de una canción, es del grupo Mago de Oz, arcadas, a mi hermana le gusta, a mi me gusta otro tipo de música y grupos como Evanescense, lo han escuchado? Es bueno, ya basta de comentarios aquí el capitulo numero 20 (adiós 19 : ( ) El cantar de la luna oscura segunda parte. **

Capitulo 20:

El cantar de la luna oscura parte 2: Gran error.

(…) Las lágrimas que corrían de los ojos de la joven se confundían con la lluvia que había comenzado minutos después, mientras Zuko se maldecía mil veces viendo como Katara corría desconsolada, chipas de fuego saltaron de sus puños, se apoyo en un árbol y se dejo caer intentando olvidar, pero como olvidar, eso que había deseado no hacer lo hizo, esa sin duda era la mayo tontería que había hecho en toda su vida, en sus diecisiete años jamás había cometido una tontería como esta.

-Tonto –dijo una voz detrás del –y mil veces tonto.

-No me molestes –respondió Zuko.

-No te estoy molestando, te estoy diciendo lo que quieres escuchar, lo que te dices en tu mente, tu cargo de conciencia…

-¡Basta Canela!

-En el fondo sabes que la amas y que la has dejado ir…

-Tú no sabes la razón.

-Si me la contaras la entendería –dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-Tú no entiendes.

-Explícame.

-Eres muy…

-Soy muy pequeña tal vez?

-Si.

-Quisiera saber por que todos me creen ignorante, torpe e indefensa.

-Si quieres oír, te contare. Azula, ella es despiadada, si me ve de nuevo con Katara las cosas pueden empeorar, y tal vez seria la ultima vez que la vería.

-Hay algo más, cuéntame.

-¡No hay nada más!

-Como tú digas…

-Agrr… ¿Por qué eres así?

-Así como.

-Tú fuiste la única responsable.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tú me metiste cosas en la cabeza…

-Yo no hice nada por el estilo.

-Estaba bien antes de conocerte.

-Estabas mal antes de conocerme.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Bueno, has conocido a Katara.

-Lo que me trajo más problemas y preocupaciones.

-No te niegues Zuko, tú ya la quieres, ve a hablar con ella, es una gran persona y de seguro te perdonara.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Si, ve.

-Me va a matar.

-No, no lo hará.

Zuko se levanto y fue en busca de Katara, otra vez le hacia caso a esa enana que le metía cosas en la cabeza.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara estaba triste, no podía creer lo que había oído, pero que desgraciado era ese sujeto, primero la besa y luego como si nada le dice que solo es una entretención para el, agrr… pero que rabia, si lo volvía a ver de nuevo de seguro no seria tan compasiva, realmente todo lo contrario, se acerco a un río para así tener como defenderse.

-¿Katara? –decía la voz de Zuko.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? –respondía ella.

-Escúchame fui un tonto, lo se…

-Habla de una vez.

-Quiero que me disculpes.

-¿Qué?

-Si, lo que escuchaste.

-Bueno,… -decía Katara mientras aproximaba sus labios a los de Zuko, en el momento justo en que el beso se iba a dar algo lo interrumpió, Katara había lanzado un enorme choro de agua al cuerpo de Zuko haciéndolo caer.

-¿Qué pasa Zuko? ¿No lo viste venir? –pregunto Katara mientras se burlaba.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Pelearas conmigo quieras o no.

-Es absurdo.

-¿no que era una entretención para ti? Ahora veras lo que esta entretención puede hacer –dijo lanzando dagas de hielo muy cerca de Zuko.

-No peleare.

-Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Esto es absurdo.

-No, Zuko, no lo es, te explicare, el pasado fue una mentira, por lo que tu eres mi enemigo –dijo lanzando otro chorro de agua al cuerpo de Zuko asiéndolo caer.

-Estas mas loca que Azula.

-Claro que no, ahora levántate y pelea.

-No, no peleare.

-Te matare.

-¡Ja! Tú no puedes matar ni a una mosca –se burlo Zuko.

-Ya veremos –dijo dando otro ataque que esta vez Zuko pudo evitar, iba esquivando los ataques, parecía solo esperar a que algo sucediera, esquivaba los ataques de Katara como si se burlara de ella, lo que hacia enfadar mas a la maestra, Katara dio un suspiro de cansancio y detuvo todo por unos segundos, tiempo que Zuko aprovecho para detener de una vez a Katara, tomo su brazos por la espalda mientras ella intentaba liberarse.

-¿Me escucharas ahora? –pregunto el muy cerca de su oído.

-¡Suéltame!

-No, hasta que me escuches.

-¿Cómo quieres que te escuche si no me sueltas?

-Si te suelto…

-Prometo no hacerte nada.

Zuko la soltó y ella rápidamente se dio vuelta para observar el rostro de Zuko, quien no paraba de mirarla…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Canela veía el cielo y como la luna se tornaba de su color original, blanca, sintió un pequeño ronroneo, se asomo y vio al pequeño lemur que siempre viajaba con el Avatar.

-¡Momo! –exclamo ella. –Aang se alegrara de verte… un minuto, tu… eh… luna… ¡no puedo creerlo!, si, es verdad –gritaba ella, cualquier persona que la hubiera visto en ese esto pensaría que se volvió totalmente loca…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Y… -dijo Katara esperando una respuesta.

-Agrr maldita sea Katara te mentí.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, escúchame –decía mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Katara –Yo… yo… te mentí, lo que dije fue mentira,… agrr… diablos –decía agachando la cabeza.

-Zuko… -dijo con voz dulce ella.

-No, maldita seas Katara ¡¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza?!

-A… a… -decía ella tartamudeando, como si intentara decir algo.

Zuko la tomo de la cintura con una mano y la acerco a su cuerpo, pasaba de nuevo, Katara sentía algo, una especie de energía que recorría todo su cuerpo, y el calor que le brindaba Zuko se unían, tenia un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir _No_, pero realmente no quería decir _No_, al parecer quería decir _Si_, _Si_ con todas sus fuerzas, _Si_ con todo el corazón, sintió el rose de los labios de Zuko cerca de los de ella, se debilitaba cada vez mas, quería estar en los brazos de Zuko siempre, él la apretó mas contra su cuerpo y dio un pequeño beso, luego otro mas largo en intenso, Katara quiso detenerlo pero el se lo impidió, el beso se torno algo mas, los labios de Zuko bajaron por el cuello de Katara dándole pequeños besos…

-Que asco –se escucho una pequeña voz y luego un ronroneo.

-¿Canela? –pregunto Zuko.

-Si…

-¡¿Por qué siempre molestas?!

-Lo siento.

-Encontraste a Momo –dijo Katara caminando hacia ella y haciéndole cariño en el cuello al pequeño animal.

-Si, eso venia a decirles… salimos del bosque.

-Pero, y los demás…

-No podemos volver.

-¿Por qué? No podemos dejarlos ahí.

-Ellos solos deben salir, descuida lo harán tarde o temprano.

-Esta bien, será mejor que nos adelantemos –dijo caminando.

-Agrr… -dijo Zuko tirándole la oreja a Canela.

-Ay…

-Para que aprendas a no entrometerte.

-Dolió.

-Que bueno.

-Malo.

-Si que bien.

-Umm… -dijo tendiendo la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Me debes dinero…

-Toma –dijo pasándole dos monedas de bronce.

-Más…

-¿Qué?

-Aquí falta dinero.

-No tengo más.

-Quiero mi dinero.

-…

**CONT2INUARA…**

**Y termino este capitulo comiendo baget de ajo rellena con rocklets xD, no me creen? Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capitulo será mas largo… mi hermana me obligo a poner la parte extraña, en parte Canela se parece un poco a mi, cuando interrumpo algo romántico a mis hermanos me tiran la oreja, ya esta resistente eso si… **

**Adelanto: **

**-Katara y Canela tienen un gran problema. **

**PD: prometo que el próximo capitulo ser más largo. **

**¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!**

**¡¡¡Prospero Año Nuevo!!! **

**Kyoshi…………**


	21. Atrapadas

**Umm… bueno, explicare algo por si se me ocurre poner algo sádico en este capitulo, Canela tiene 13 años y algunos meses, es un poco menor que Katara y más inmadura y pequeña de tamaño. Bueno aquí esta el fic. (**_ShinobuByako_**) Bueno, me demore un poco, jeje, he estado floja últimamente, lo se yo también lo amo, bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado : )(**_always mssb_**) lo se, esta loco, jeje, bueno gracias por tus reviews n.n **

Capitulo 21:

Atrapadas.

En un claro decidieron acampar, debo agregar que Canela no soltaba ni por un segundo a Momo y este estaba conforme ya que Canela le daba de comer y lo paseaba. Ni Zuko ni Katara se miraron, estuvo todo en silencio.

-Canela, deberías dejar a Momo tranquilo –dijo Katara.

-¿Qué problema hay que ande con el ratón mutante? –pregunto Zuko.

-Momo no es un ratón –afirmo ella.

-No me importa.

-Umm… -intentaba decir algo Canela.

-¡Tú cállate! –le respondieron ellos.

-Señor príncipe perezoso, puede usted prender la fogata.

-Claro, campesina ignorante.

-Vaya, si tuvieran hijos, pobre de ellos –dijo Canela dándole diversión a la conversación –y si estuvieran casados pobre de ustedes –se burlo.

-Cállate pequeña rata erguida –dijo Zuko molesto.

-Canela no es una rata –la defendió Katara.

-Uff… vamos nos de aquí –dijo Canela a Momo.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca si no… -le dijo Zuko a Katara.

-Cállate principito, aquí no estas en tu palacio ni yo soy una de tus sirvientes que puedes tratar como si se te antoje.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Que bueno que nos escapamos ¿no Momo? –y una especie de ronroneo fue la señal de afirmación del lemur.

-Esta todo listo Jet –dijo una voz a través de los árboles –Cuando tengamos a la maestra agua será enviada a Azula.

-Avisa a todos, atacaremos al anochecer.

-Debo avisarle a Katara –se dijo Canela y al darse vuela choco contra uno de los hombres de Jet.

-¡Jet! Aquí esta la enana que nos hizo quedar en vergüenza la otra vez –dijo el tipo.

-Umm… nos volvemos a encontrar –dijo Jet a ver a la niña.

-Me dejas ir donde Katara y luego vuelvo –le respondió ella.

-Umm… no.

-¿Y que harás?... –Y la punta de un dardo atravesó la piel de Canela -¿Qué diablos me inyectaron?

-Nada en especial –dijo quien se lo había lanzado.

-Tú también iras donde Azula, estará feliz de verte.

-Cre… creí… que… e odi… diabas a mi… mi nación –dijo ella mientras mostraba signos de agotamiento y se iba cayendo al piso.

-Si hay algo que quiero de por medio puedo hacer cualquier cosa.

-No quiere soltar al lemur –dijo un hombre mientras intentaba quitárselo.

-Déjalo, es un tonto animal –dijo Jet y al instante un signo de desagrado se poso en el "rostro" de Momo.

-Maldi… maldito seas… Jet… mi… mil veces… mal… maldito –dijo ella mientras caía rendida al piso.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Y que paso con Canela? –pregunto ella.

-Se fue –dijo Zuko mientras descansaba en la sombra de un árbol.

-Eso lo se, pero a donde.

-Y me lo preguntas a mí.

-Agrr… eres insoportable, deberías preocuparte, ya se hace de noche…

-¿Tu cerebro es muy pequeño o que? ¿Qué no recuerdas estas palabras "Canela, mejor maestra fuego del MUNDO"?

-Pero, tan solo es una niña.

-Tiene un año menos que tu.

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué?

-Nada, eres un ogro.

-¿A si? Y dime que tú eres una princesita.

-No, pero tú eres el rey de los ogros.

-¿A si? –dijo Zuko mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si –respondió la chica dando un paso hacia atrás, mientras Zuko la acorralaba, ella término cayéndose al piso y Zuko soltó una carcajada lo que logro sonrojar las mejillas de la joven maestra, luego se levanto y se fue indignada del lugar, fue a un árbol y trepo, descanso y de repente se escucho una voz que venia del suelo.

-¡Katara! Baja, era una broma.

-No.

-Eres terca, ven aquí, no me obligues a ir por ti.

-No subirás.

-Baja.

-No –decía Katara mientras subía mas arriba.

-¡Que bajes!

-¡Que no! –decía mientras seguía subiendo.

-Pareces una niña pequeña –y en efecto parecía una niña que no quería entrarse a su casa para seguir jugando –y allá arriba pareces un chango.

-Bueno, ahora soy un chango loco –decía Katara mientras mecías las ramas delgadas.

-Oh por todos los cielos…

-Bueno, bueno, bajare –dijo ella bajando del enorme árbol, en sus ultimas ramas tropezó, una carcajada salio de los labios de Zuko -¡Cuánto te odio!

-¿A si?

-Si,… busca a Canela, se hace tarde…

-Blah, no me importa.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ella te quiere mucho, incluso llego a pensar que para ella eres su hermano mayor, y tú nunca te preocupas, siempre tú, pero creo que tú no sabes el concepto de la amistad. –la voz de la maestra hizo retumbar su interior, el si quería mucho a su "amiga" pero en eso que tenia que meterse esa campesina.

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

-¿No?

-No.

-Bien, creo que esta discusión se acabo,…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar a Canela.

-¡Anda, no me importas ni tu ni esa enana!

-¡Como quieras!

Agrr como se atrevía a cuestionarlo, suficiente, volvió al lugar donde avían acampado, cansado de esperarla durmió, una flecha cayo a sus pies, era un recado de Azula, lo quemo, camino por largo rato, Katara tenia razón, Canela era solo una niña inexperta, y ahora ambas estaban en peligro por su culpa, por su estúpida decisión,…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Allí estaban ambas niñas, separadas por una reja de metal, Canela tenia los brazos libres, pero Katara tenía esposas que estaban unidas al piso, no se miraron ni hablaron, no había nada que decir, ya todo estaba explicado, no había nada que hacer, las salidas estaban selladas, pero ¿Qué hay de fuego-control de Canela?

-¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí? –pregunto la morena.

-No. –fue la única respuesta que dio.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Escucha, no puedo hacer fuego control, la única manera de hacerlo es esperar a que el efecto pase.

-Fue Ty Lee.

-No, sus bobadas no funcionan conmigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Debió haber sido otra cosa… por el momento intentare recobrar mis energías, si alguien viene por favor adviértele que no se acerque a mi, ni menos que me toque –dijo muy seria.

-Está bien.

Los ojos de la niña se opacaron y quedo en un estado que nunca antes Katara había visto… dos guardias llegaron con el almuerzo

-¿Cómo quieren que coma si tengo las manos atadas? –pregunto Katara a los guardias.

-¡Ese no es problema mió! ¡Yo ya cumplí con mi obligación! –Le respondió uno de ellos -¿Umm? ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? –dijo mientras se acercaba.

-No lo se, pero me ha dicho que nadie la toque, ni se acerque.

-Bobadas –dijo el hombre tocando el hombro de la niña, la soltó rápidamente -¡ahh!

-Creo que a eso se refería.

-Argg… -gruño el guardia mientras se iba.

-Ahh… pero que hambre,… y la comida no esta a mi alcance…, Momo **(N/A: Recuerden que el estaba con Canela) **tráeme la comida –pidió y el animal se fue por una estrecha ventanilla que había hacia la libertad –No tráeme la comida, ouch, genial.

Y así pasaron las horas cuando la chica despertó su amiga ya no estaba, quizás a que hora se la habrían llevado, y lo peor, no tenia idea a donde…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Quería hacerlo mas largo, pero al ver que ya hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo…, bien, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y por favor, aun que fue corto mándenme siquiera un review, bueno, adiós… **

**Kyoshi… **


	22. Hikuro

**Hi-Hi n.n, ahora es turno de mi otro fic, es probable que lo haya subido después de mi viaje a Concepción, ahora a responder los reviews (**_RADIKA SUNDARI_**) Yay gracias, que bueno que te guste mi fic, lamento que haya sido tan corto, y no importa, lo importante es que dejaste uno n.n (**_xrissy_**) Ay muchas gracias me hace bien saber que te gustan n.n, muchas gracias, y yop soy de L.A, es decir Los Ángeles, si no sabes donde esta búscalo en un atlas detallado de la región del Bio-Bio : ) (**_maga-azul_**) ¡Que bueno que estas en n.n! huy y esa Canela es peor que Azula, umm… no es mejor, por lo menos agradece n.n, ya veras por que lo digo… (**_ShinobuByako_**) Yep, Cane es adorable n.n, y no falta mucho para la parte fatal n.n, pero no creo que lo sea tanto, jeje… Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos n.n, ah… y este capitulo no será muy largo, al contrario al parecer corto. **

Capitulo 22:

Hikuro

Katara había sido llevada a una habitación más cómoda y agradable, pero para ella todo el lugar era igual de desagradable, era una habitación común de la Nación del Fuego, con una amplia cama, que diablos, ¿Por qué la llevaron ahí? ¿Qué mas tenia pensado la Nación del Fuego? ¿Quién diablos la había llevado ahí? No recordaba nada, solo un pequeño dolor, estaba planeando una salida, pero… ¿Qué salida? No había ni una sola gota de agua en el lugar, las paredes eran frías, ni pensar que había una ventana si con suerte tenían puertas, ¡Pero que vulnerable se sentía!, no había caso, buscaba y buscaba pero no había nada, solo esperaba a que su amiga se le ocurriera algo, la mas mínima idea podía ser una alternativa de escape, la puerta se abrió, pudo ser Canela, pero no, para mala suerte de ella no, prefería mil veces al demonio de Azula antes que esa presencia en el lugar, así que todo era una conspiración, pero ¿En que le favorecía a él todo esto?, simplemente no le sorprendía, si fue capaz de pensar en destruir un pueblo por su propósito no había duda de que estaba completamente loco.

-Hola, Katara…

-¿Qué quieres Jet?

-Vamos, no te molestes, no he hecho nada malo.

-¡¿Nada Malo?! Ayudas a la Nación del Fuego… simplemente estás demente.

-No, solo quiero algo y no me importa cuanto me cuesta.

-Demente… ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Quiero que te alejes de ese tal Zuko,… pero después de que Azula termine con él, no lo volverás a ver… -se cerro la puerta, unos minutos después se volvió a abrir.

-¿Katara? –dijo la voz de una niña.

-¡Canela!

-Shh…, puede venir un guardia, ven salgamos…

Las dos chicas salieron, al parecer para Canela este tipo de lugares no era nada nuevo, caminaba por los pasillos donde no rondaba nadie, logro salir, cuando se encontró afuera busco con la mirada a Katara, luego recibió un golpe que la hizo caer, dos golpes mas, al parecer su agresor no dejaría esto, se dio cuenta de donde estaba, había gente importante viendo como la niña era golpeada, pero su mirada se centro en un lugar mas elegante, estaba Azula con sus dos amigas en un lugar techado con una elegante tela con bordes dorados, luego vio a Katara, su amiga estaba al lado de Jet, mas no pudo ver, golpes que se le propinaban la hacían caer, cada vez que caía se reincorporaba, no daba signos de saber muy lo que hacía, cualquier persona habría pedido que esto pasara, pero mantenía una postura firme.

-Así que ella es Canela… si es una gran maestra fuego ¿Por qué no se defiende? –hablo un general a otro.

-¿Una gran maestra fuego? –pregunto el segundo.

-Si, he oído que es la mejor, la misma Azula le teme, es algo increíble.

-Pero si solo es una niña pequeña y al parecer inocente…

-De niña y de inocente es por fuera –hablo una tercera voz, esta era la de un joven –es un ser diabólico.

Ambos generales callaron, siguieron viendo a la niña que, con mucha fuerza y coraje, recibía los golpes de aquel hombre grande y fuerte que la estaba prácticamente, matando.

-Jet, para esto, por favor hazlo –le pedía Katara.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada, es aquí Azula quien manda todo.

-Por favor…

Era triste verlo todo, hasta en el corazón de Jet, que estaba lleno de odio hacia la nación que acabo con su niñez, hubo un paréntesis en todo eso, tal vez era ver el sufrimiento, había asesinado a mucha gente de la Nación del Fuego, pero ella no era de esa Nación, ya dejo su pasado atrás, Azula siempre fue el verdadero enemigo, pero se unió a ella, que mas daba, él no le temía a nadie de la Nación del Fuego…

-¡Azula! Ya detente –gritó el y en todo el lugar se escucho su voz.

-¿Acaso no has sido tú quien me trajo a esta niña? –fue su respuesta.

-Pero no para eso…

-Has sido tú quien le dio este destino.

-No me importa, la mataras.

Una sola mirada de Azula hizo que él se reincorporara en su asiento, tal vez no le temía a la Nación del Fuego, pero si le temía a Azula, era realmente el demonio reencarnado en ser humano, era alguien tan cruel, tan despiadada, todo se detuvo un segundo, una voz doble y jadeando dijo _Basta, _cuando el hombre volvería a atacar la voz doble de nuevo lo repitió, pero esta vez con mas fuerza, la voz de Canela se escucho en todo el lugar, nadie supo como pero se reincorporo, escupió sangre y tomo las katanas que llevaba su agresor, sin piedad lo mato **(ep y dígame que él tuvo piedad),** todos en el lugar callaron, algunos desalojaron el lugar por razones de seguridad, algunos soldados se colocaron para defender a los presentes y detenerla, pero corrieron la misma suerte ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera hacer eso?, realmente era buena en esto, cuando termino la "matanza" solo habían 4 personas, sin contar a Canela, era Azula, Jet, Katara y un joven que era difícil de divisar, subió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, no hizo caso ni a Jet ni a Azula, libero a su amiga y bajo las escaleras, ella la siguió sin decir nada ¿Qué podría decir?, nada.

-Espera –dijo Jet -¿Por qué no acabas conmigo también?

-Tú –hablaron las dos voces –has intentado ayudarme, algo que valoro mucho, o si prefieres puedo acabar contigo –el silencio lo dijo todo, la niña sonrió, miro, luego, a Azula con odio y esta le devolvió la misma expresión, llego a donde había acabado al primer hombre, saco el estuche de las katanas y se amarro el lazo a la cadera, coloco las katanas en su estuche, siguió su paso y callo, miro hacia atrás, lloro. Katara no entendía nada ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿seria prudente preguntar?, solo camino a su lado, salieron del lugar, la curiosidad la mataba, debía preguntar…

-¿Qué paso haya atrás? –pregunto por fin.

-La curiosidad mato al gato –en ese instante Katara creía que iba a pasar lo mismo con ella –es una larga historia ¿tienes tiempo?

-Todo el tiempo del mundo…

-Paso hace cien años, cuando la guerra comenzó, yo vengo de una serie de generaciones de generales de la armada de fuego, mi bisabuelo aun no era general, pero tenia al mando un pequeño ejercito, llegaron a una cuidad en un valle, una anciana les dijo que no destruyeran el pueblo, pero él la ignoro, el fuego destruyo cada casa, al final, la mujer le dio una maldición, la primera mujer que naciera en su familia tendría un demonio dentro, este demonio acabaría con cualquier persona y destruiría gran parte de los pueblos de la Nación del Fuego, así paso el tiempo, nació mi abuelo, luego mi padre y mi tío, después mi primo, aun no nacía ninguna mujer en la familia, pero nací yo, mi abuelo intento matarme, fue ahí donde perdí a mi madre, luego mi padre abandono la Nación, años después, me encontré nuevamente con mi familia, esa noche fue la noche en que el demonio apareció, mato… mate a la madre de mi primo en su propia cara, mi tío juro venganza, murió sin encontrarme pero aun falta mi primo, luego nunca mas apareció hasta ahora, lo retuve en el fuerte en el que estábamos atrapados, te puedo decir que fue una tarea muy difícil.

-Aun no entiendo, si debía matar a cualquier persona ¿Por qué no nos mato ni a mi ni a Azula ni a Jet?

-Te diré, según la estúpida maldición este demonio debía atormentarme en la noche, en vez de eso llegue a establecer una amistad con él, es un ser con mucha maldad para quienes me lastiman, no acabo con Azula porque ese es trabajo mió.

-¿Tiene nombre?

-Si, su nombre es Hikuro…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Ya, el fic termino, lamento que sea tan corto pero es que no tengo Internet y tuve que ir a un cyber, que triste es mi vida, bueno espero que les haya gustado (siempre digo lo mismo hehe) y dejen reviews igual cuentan los anónimos xD… **

**Kyoshi… **


	23. Hikuro parte 2

**¡Capitulo numero 23! Y yo creí que no serian más de 20, para que llegue el final falta mucho hehe, bien aquí hay un review que el capitulo anterior no alcance a poner por culpa de que ya no tengo Internet (**_claudia skyangel_**) que bueno que te haya gustado, simplemente es solo flojera lo que me pasa siempre, es lo mismo todas las veces, por eso mis capítulos son tan cortos, lamento que no sean mas largos, prometo que el que viene de este si lo será n.n (**_RADIKA SUNDARI_**) bueno, si no te das cuenta es una maestras fuego, lamento no haber explicado esa parte, pero cuando cuidas a una niña de 9 años hiperactiva que no te deja tranquila es difícil concentrase hehe n.nU, es que Jet se unió a Azula y todo el cuento, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿Qué significa Namaste?, es que lo vi en una película y ahora tú, ¿me lo podrías decir? (**_maga-azul_**) Jajaja, a veces la vida es tan injusta, mis padres me quitaron el Internet, bueno, la vida no iba a ser tan fácil para la niña, recuerden que todos perdieron a alguien o algo así y además sirve para ponerle color a la historia y hacerla mas larga xD (**_always mssb_**) Los reencuentros entre Aang y Katara aun no, en el próximo capitulo explica lo que paso con ellos. (**_xrissy_**) Si, tal vez, en este mundo todo puede pasar, bueno yo tengo 13, aun soy peque xD, y te voy a complacer doble, haré un fic HaruxKatara y también habrá en mi otro fic, emm… en el futuro todo es distinto para ser exactos. **

Capitulo 23:

Hikuro parte 2: un pequeño tropiezo.

(…)Eso paralizo a Katara por unos segundos, no sabia que decir, pero… ¿Qué más podría decir?, ¿acaso diría "lo siento"?, no, ella era de la Nación del Fuego, se sentiría humillada,… igual que Zuko… ach, Zuko… Zuko y Zuko ¿Zuko? ¡Zuko! ¿Dónde estaría?

-Estás pensando en él…

-No.

-No fue una pregunta Katara, se que piensas en él, si tanto lo amas ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –volvió la antigua Canela dejando su seriedad de lado.

-¡¿Qué?! Y… ¿Qué crees que me vaya a decir?

-Oh, eso lo se con claridad te dirá: Somos de naciones distintas –dijo amplificando la voz en la ultima frase luego se burlo -¿no es divertido? Esta loco de verdad… ¿crees que se de cuenta pronto?

-Como es no,… no lo creo…

-Jajaja… alguien viene… -dijo cambiando el tono de voz.

-¿Quién es?

-Es… ¡Es Zuko! –dijo viéndolo a la distancia corrió hacia él votándolo la piso.

-Ya basta… Canela suficiente… -decía este mientras intentaba quitársela de encima.

-Te extrañe… no un minuto, no, no lo hice, maldito imbécil…

-¡Hey! ¿Y eso por que?

-¿Quién te crees que soy?, no voy a andar defendiendo a TU novia todas las veces.

-¿Qué? Katara no es mi novia…

-Si.

-No.

-¿De que hablan? –dijo Katara mientras llegaba.

-De que Zuko es un imbécil.

-¡Ja! Que graciosa me saliste… -dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Ya basta, ¿no saben otra cosa más que pelear?, ¿pueden llevarse mejor?

-Tal vez, si Canela no fuera tan irritante…

-Tal vez si Zuko no fuera tan irritable… -dijo ella imitando las palabras de Zuko.

-¡Oigan! Ustedes, ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto la voz de un hombre mayor.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-No me tutes niña, dime ¿Por qué diablos estas con estos sujetos si no son de la Nación del Fuego?

-Ehh… yo… ehh… estaba pidiendo indicaciones.

-¿Al enemigo pidiendo indicaciones?, ¿Dónde están tus padres?, ¿Qué haces en el Reino Tierra?

-Si,… muertos y vivo aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de niña eres?, ¿No te das cuenta que estamos en plena guerra?

-Define Guerra, escucha, lo que este haciendo aquí es problema mió y de nadie mas.

-Umm… -dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Zuko, se dio cuenta de algo, debe ser un experto con las espadas, de otro modo no andaría con ellas, además tenia una mano puesta sobre su puño –No pareces soldado, tienes la piel clara, dime, ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Eso a ti no te importa –dijo Canela impidiendo que Zuko hablara.

-Sigues tuteándome,… un minuto, yo te reconozco, eres quien el caprichoso de Kuh busca, eres la tal Canela, la única maestra fuego que supera a la princesa Azula.

-¡Ay! Vas a hacer que me sonroje… ¡Corran!

Ambos acompañantes se miraron, la niña comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, comenzaron la correr después que algunos soldados aparecieran después de que el hombre dijera "Tras ellos".

-¿Kuh? –pregunto Zuko cuando ya casi alcanzaba a su amiga.

-Ehh… algo así como Azula para ti.

-¿Qué?

-Solo corre, luego hablamos ¿quieres?

-No se de lo que huyo.

-De Kuh.

-Que graciosa.

-Los perdimos –dijo Katara después de unos segundos.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto Zuko al ver que Canela se alejaba.

-Debo ir con Azula, antes de que el lunático de Kuh me encuentre.

-Espera…

-¿Qué?

-¿Iras sola?

-Sola, como siempre…

-¿Qué harás?

-Debo,… debo cavarla.

-¿Qué? No, espera no puedes.

-Si, si puedo. –comenzó a caminar rumbo a un barranco.

-Espera, no, no lo permitiré –dijo mientras la seguía.

-Zuko, vete, por favor, no quiero lastimarte –le dijo ella girándose.

-¿Lastimarme?

La niña dio un pequeño pestañeo de ojos frunció el seño y siguió caminando.

-Zuko… -dijo Katara al ver que él intentaba seguirla –entiéndela.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto él.

-Me gustaría explicarte…

No hizo caso a nada que decía Katara, solo siguió caminando hacia ella, la jalo del brazo, lo que no sabía era la reacción de ella.

-¡Hey! –grito él, pero antes que se diera cuenta estaba apunto de caer al vacío, instintivamente se sujeto de la manga del rojo traje de Canela, pero este no sostuvo su peso, mientras caía no pensaba en nada, no sabía que pasaba, pero algo sentía ¿era el calido beso de la muerte?, sobrevivir, sobrevivir era algo difícil, lo ultimo que escucho fueron gritos, luego toco piso…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Pero… pero… ¡¿Pero que acabas de hacer?! –gritaba Katara.

-No,… no –negaba ella.

-Canela…

-Va a morir, va a morir, esta muerto por mi culpa… -decía mientras negaba con la cabeza, tiritando -…le advertí, Hikuro es muy malo… -tiritaba mas aun las lagrimas le corrían por sus blancas mejillas.

-No, no puede ser…

-No, Katara,… esto no es real…

-Si, si lo es.

-Hay que ir –dijo con voz firme.

-¿Qué? No llegaremos hoy.

-Tal vez hoy no, pero… ¿Qué pasa si esta vivo?

-Si, hay que ir.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar por los bordes bajando, tardarían un poco, decidieron parar ya se haría de noche, cada una estaba en lo suyo, preocupada de lo que pudo pasar con Zuko, la gran pregunta era ¿estaba vivo? Le rogaban al cielo que si, pero sobrevivir de una gran caída como esa, solo pedían lo mejor, que él estuviera bien. Katara se quedo dormida, Canela aprovecho para ir en busca de Zuko ella, de todas formas era su deber, ella fue quien lo tiro, pero… ¿Qué pasaba si lo encontraba muerto?, cuanta sorpresa, debía estar lista para todo, cambio sus ropas por unas del Reino Tierra, así estaría mas segura, coloco la dorada cinta de su madre en su cabello y fue en camino, se juro encontrarlo vivo o muerto…

Katara despertó al día siguiente, muy tarde puedo agregar, se asusto al ver que su acompañante no estaba, comenzó a bajar ella sola por los estrechos caminos que la muralla de tierra tenia, un par de tropiezos casi la hacen caer, pero su fuerza de voluntad era lo que la mantenía.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Niña mala, ¿Cómo empujar a alguien de un risco?, bueno hay mas cosas que mi demonio hizo, los dejo con la intriga de que pasara hasta el próximo, próximo capitulo, como ya dije el que viene se va a tratar de Aang… **

**Se despide… **

**Con un cariñoso saludo… **

**Kyoshi… **

**PD: Eso del demonio explica todo sobre cuando ella no tenia miedo en el bosque, si convives con un demonio ya nada te puede sorprender. **


	24. ¿Que paso con Aang?

**Hola otra vez, continúo el fic que se quedaba atrás, como ya dije habla de Aang, aunque tampoco será muy largo ya que se me olvido la mayoría de las cosas que iba a poner n.nU, ahora los reviews (que son dos pero es que debo continuar la historia) (**_always mssb_**) descuida que en el próximo capitulo aparece Zuko, y no pensaba matarlo, es demasiado lindo XD (**_claudia skyangel_**) epp… el próximo será largo, es que he estado pensando en tantas cosas, yo y mi cabeza unidas!!! **

Capitulo 24:

¿Qué paso con Aang?

Luego de salir del bosque, Aang, Sokka e Iroh se separaron del grupo, se fueron con Appa a buscar a sus perdidos, el camino fue largo y agotador, Appa estaba cansado de volar, se detuvieron en un pueblo, fueron recibidos con manjares gracias a que Aang era el Avatar, Iroh, bueno, Iroh y Sokka devoraron todo lo que había en el lugar, pero para colmo la Nación del Fuego estaba presente, unos tanques llegaron a la villa, destruyéndola por completo, aunque el pueblo lucho, no pudieron, y para empeorar la racha de mala suerte del grupo, se llevaron a Sokka con ellos, Iroh y Aang los siguieron, con la tierra, agua, aire y fuego de su parte fue fácil detenerlos, estaban de nuevo solos, pueblo que visitaban era pueblo destruido, era la peor mala suerte del mundo, decidieron alejarse de los pueblos, pero no fue fácil, el hambre los invadía, llegaron a otro pueblo ocupado por la Nación del Fuego, se quedaron ahí gracias a la hospitalidad de los pueblerinos, ya que no sabían que Aang era el Avatar, los días pasaban, niños y mujeres era lo que mas quedaba en ese pueblo, los hombre eran llevados a lugares que jamás volvían, una tarde, es decir, una noche era noche de celebración para la Nación del Fuego, comieron y bebieron hasta saciarse quitándole la comida a los demás, comenzaron a quemar el pueblo, fue así como se dieron cuenta que Aang era el Avatar, los tres peleaban contra la Nación del Fuego, Sokka ayudaba a los demás, gracias a su entrenamiento salvo a un grupo de niños.

-Miren es el chico bumerang –dijo uno de los pequeños.

-Alabad al chico bumerang –agrego otro.

-¿Eh? –dijo Sokka extrañado y el grupo de niños fue donde él para abrazarlo.

-Hay que sacar a la gente de aquí –dijo Aang a Iroh.

-¿Cómo lo haremos? –pregunto el anciano.

-Sokka se encargara de eso.

-Si, me siento una niñera eso si –dijo el mientras estaba rodeado de niños, los llevo a un lugar seguro, les prometió que volvería, fue a buscar a mas gente del pueblo, así se iba vaciando hasta que quedaba poca gente, y mientras Aang y Iroh los entretenían, Sokka sacaba cada vez mas gente de ahí, el lugar quedo desierto, los soldados poco se dieron cuenta con su borrachera, acabo todo. Pasaron juntos un día mas, caminado por un verde bosque junto a Appa, Iroh entonaba una canción "La primavera florece, pero tu, eres la flor mas bella en el jardín…", Sokka ya estaba harto de esa canción, y Aang la tarareaba junto a Iroh, se detuvieron, sus estómagos estaban hambrientos, lo único que querían era comer, de pronto llegaron a una especie de rió, Sokka pesco y Iroh buscaba otro tipo de alimentos mientras Aang jugaba con Appa, pero todos se preguntaban por el resto ¿Qué habría pasado con ellos?, nada era seguro, a lo mejor estaban bien o podrían estar muertos, había que pensar lo mejor, luego de comer decidieron sobre volar la zona, buscando indicios de sus amigos, pero nada, de pronto Aang recordó las palabras de Canela y de su boca salio un "estúpido Zuko" que nadie escucho, en su mente pasaban un montón de cosas, no quería pensar en nada, pero él mismo se lo exigía, ¿Cómo acabar con Zuko?, no, no y mas no, ese no era el Aang quien solía ser, pero estaba tan furioso.

-¿Aang estas bien? –pregunto preocupado su amigo.

-Si, estoy bien –le respondió de mala gana y en toda la tarde no se hablaron, llego la noche, y con ella el frío, Aang paso toda la noche mirando el fuego, poco dormían, estaban todos preocupados.

Pasaron dos días y encontraron indicios de la Nación del Fuego, había que huir, se pasaron los días huyendo, en un de repente Iroh quedo frío, algo malo debió haber pasado…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Lamento que este haya sido también corto, pero es que como dije se me olvidaron las mayorías de las cosas, ¿se pueden imaginar que tenía un capitulo bien hecho en mi mente? Pero digamos que mi cabeza no alcanza para mucho xD. **

**Hasta la próxima **

**Kyoshi… **

**PD: Tiene como 700 palabras nada mas. **


	25. Lo que paso con Zuko

**Hola, hola, voy a escribir todo lo que pueda para así tener los capítulos hechos de antemano, ahora lo reviews**_always mssb_**) si, gracias, bueno, aquí va, lo que pasa con el pobre de Zuko, mas que lo golpean en este capitulo n.n (**_xrissy_**) sep, trece y voy en octavo¿enserio me creías mayor?, mi hermano dice que con mi forma de hablar parezco mayor, debe ser por eso xD. **

Capitulo 25:

Lo que paso con Zuko.

Luego de sentir la brisa al caer no recordó nada mas, se encontró en una carreta, cuatro ojos curiosos estaban atentos a lo que pasaba, se toco la cabeza, le dolía demasiado, no podía ver muy bien, tenia la vista nublosa y apenas distinguía tres manchas que según él podían ser personas.

-Hola –salto una vocecilla.

-¿Quién eres? –dijo mientras se seguía tocando la cabeza.

-Soy Gina.

-Y yo Gino –dijo otra voz.

-Y somos mellizos –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, genial, otros niños peores que Canela.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto una voz mas madura, Zuko dirigió la mirada hacia ella, era una joven que no superaba su edad, estaba cosiendo, sin despegar la vista de su trabajo, de cabellos negros y lacios, ojos verdes, con ropas del Reino Tierra y piel morena, era muy atractiva, Zuko la quedo mirando un rato, luego reacciono, se acordó de alguien, ese alguien era Katara, pero de nuevo las dos vocecillas hablaron.

-¿Eres del Sur?, tenias este pedazo de ropa en las manos cuando Gino te encontró, es de la Nación del Fuego, de seguro una discusión con ellos te hizo caer, pero tus ojos¿Por qué son así¿Quién eres realmente?

-Disculpa a mis hermanos, son demasiado entrometidos –dijo por fin mirándolo –Dime ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Lee –dijo por fin.

-Lee, hey tal como tu tío Fuu –dijo un hombre mayor que iba conduciendo la carreta -¿No Yuh?

-Papá el tío Fuu se llama Fuu no Lee, y yo no me llamo Yuh mi nombre es Yih.

-Yih, Yuh ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

¡Pero que familia más rara!, los niños miraban cada acto que hacia Zuko, el anciano no recordaba ni el nombre de su hija, y la chica parecía ser la única cuerda ahí, saltó de la carreta medio mareado, dando pequeños tropiezos, hasta que no pudo seguir mas, se dio cuenta que habían muchas rocas, no había vegetación alguna, se apoyo en una roca para descansar.

-¿Qué crees que haces muchacho? Estas débil, ven aquí de inmediato –dijo el hombre y sus tres hijos saltaron a ayudar a Zuko, lo llevaron de regreso a la carreta donde lo dejaron, prácticamente, amarrado, la joven le ofreció un poco de comida, pero este la rechazo.

-Tienes que comer¿Cómo quieres recuperarte? –dijo la chica.

-Voy a recurarme coma o no –dijo él con voz fuerte.

-Pero que testarudo eres, come un poco, te hará bien –él chico, nuevamente la rechazo, pero no se daría por vencida, lo intento muchas veces hasta que dijo si, comenzó una conversación entre ambos, Zuko, generalmente, respondía Si o No, rara vez hablaba algo mas, llego la noche, prendieron una fogata y ahí se quedaron, Zuko se retiro a otro lugar, a pensar en mas tranquilidad, pero la chica, Yih, lo siguió, y comenzó una conversación poco atractiva para Zuko, hasta que ella dijo la pregunta del millón "¿Tienes novia?"

-Yo… yo… -no sabia que contestar, la chica se dio cuenta y ella habló.

-Katara… ¿ella no es tu novia?

-¿Qué como sabes sobre ella?

-Cuando dormías la nombraste varias veces.

Si, tal vez la amaba, no, solo la quería, pero ¿Por qué siempre recurría a ella?, todo la hacia parecer un ángel, la forma como lo miraba, esos ojos celestes y esa suave piel morena, todo, su voz, su dulzura.

-¿No me vas a responder? –pregunto la chica, pero ¿Cómo responderle, si estaba pensando en un verdadero ángel que llego a la tierra? –No es tu novia, pero si la quieres ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Pero… -dijo la chica mirando al piso -¿Quién es esa segunda persona?

-¿Quién? –sus recuerdos se fijaron en Canela, "Canela" era lo que había dicho Yih –Oh, ella, ella…

-¿Otro amor? –pregunto pensativa la chica.

-No, una gran amiga que… que no sabe muy bien quien es.

-¿Es alguien malo?

Zuko calló¿malo?, no era buena, pero lo que pasaba era que no se podía controlar, pero ¿Por qué?¿Qué era lo que había que no la hizo reconocerlo en ese momento? No pudo pensar más, algo lo interrumpió, la Nación del Fuego, intento proteger a la chica que le recordaba tanto a Katara, pero recibió un golpe, luego otro, otro y otro, quedo en el suelo, inconciente, al momento que el fuerte hombre, que lo había golpeado, iba a acabar con él algo lo detuvo, cayó al piso, con una estocada en la espalda, la chica, aterrada gritó, los hombres que estaban con el eran muertos, unos pocos lograron escapar, y dos voces hablaron:

-Ve con tu familia –dijo acercándose a ella –deben estar preocupado –al ver que ella no se movía sonrió –él estará bien –inspiraba toda confianza y ella corrió hacia donde se podía encontrar su familia –Ahora ¿Cómo te llevare? –dijo refiriéndose al chico inconciente en el piso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Lamento que este también sea corto, pero es que esta divido en dos, el 25 y el 25.5, bueno, ya sabrán quien es la persona que encontró a Zuko ¿no?, es obvio, hehehe, bueno, que mas…, sep, manden reviews, no me importa si son anónimos n.n, lo importante es que son reviews, ya soy mas rápida en esto, debe ser porque la práctica hace al maestro xD, bueno hasta la próxima. **

**Se despide… **

**Kyoshi… **

**PD: SI A ALGUIEN LE INTERESA SABER COMO YO ME IMAGINO A CANELA ENTRE AQUI: www . deviantart . com / deviantion / 48640527 / **


End file.
